The Only Place
by sheepshanks
Summary: What if Erik and Christine had been the childhood sweethearts and Erik had to steal Christine away from Raoul? A Modern day. Please read and review! COMPLETE- Under Revision.
1. Meeting again

**Welcome to my story! This is my first fanfic and sadly I did NOT have a beta, so please excuse the grammatical errors. I am in the process of reworking this story and fixing those little mistakes I should have caught the first time. I hope you enjoy the premise. I am in the process of formulating another story so please leave your feedback, it helps fuel my creative bug.**

**Basically, one day I was contemplating...what if Christine and Erik had been the childhood sweethearts and Erik needed to steal Christine from the villainous Raoul?! This is what came about...**

* * *

**THE ONLY PLACE**

Six years. Six years since she had last seen his face. Well, in reality, he had never really let her see his face. He had always kept half of it hidden behind a white mask. What was he doing now? Was he alive? Did he think about her too? Christine sighed and tossed another shirt to the floor, watching her pile of discarded clothing grow.

"I have nothing to wear." Christine groaned. "I should probably just stay home and..."

"Don't you give me that excuse again," Meg tossed a hot pink mini skirt in her direction. "If you can't find something on your own...you will be going in this," she threatened.

Christine glanced at the fuzzy gray sweat pants lying on the floor next to her. What she wouldn't give to crawl back into them, grab a pint of mint chocolate chip ice-cream, and turn on an old black and white movie. Night clubs were definitely not her thing. A fact which she pointed out _again_ to her best friend.

"First of all, it's not a night club; it's more of a coffee house… but instead of coffee they serve alcohol." Christine rolled her eyes as Meg continued, "_Plus_ its open mic night and I can't wait to see what talent…" Meg grinned, "or lack there of we will have the pleasure of heckling tonight. Oh, and second," Meg took a deep breath, not wanting this to come out wrong, "You need to get out." Oops maybe she should have taken a deeper breath, that was exactly how she didn't want it to come out!

Christine stared daggers at her former friend and then threw her hands up in surrender. "I know, I know it's just…"

Meg groaned, "Stop, I already know where you are going to go. Christine, I love you but that was 6 years ago! You were 14 years old when he left and have not heard a word from him since!" Meg's voice was becoming louder as her rant continued, "In fact, I am beginning to doubt of his actually existence, I mean who just disappears like that? It's like he was a phantom or something! You were young, naive and frankly deserve so much better then that!" Meg, satisfied that she had made her point, continued her hunt through the closet. She felt a small gasp escape as she pulled out a tiny red dress. Beaming she turned to Christine. "This is perfect for you!"

Christine glanced over and saw the dress Meg was squealing about.

"Not a chance Megan."

"Come on." Meg pouted. "You need this. You are not getting any younger. Do you really want to be 50 years old someday looking at a dress like this and wishing you could have had the guts to wear it when you had the chance?"

Christine eyed the dress again. It was a deep crimson red with thin straps that intertwined in the back and ran all the way down revealing bare skin until it reached her bottom. The length came right above her knees but with the red pumps Meg was holding out for her Christine knew it would look even shorter.

Meg must have seen the horror in Christine's eyes because her face softened and her lips pouted. "Pleeeaassee?"

Christine through her hands up in defeat, "Fine. Just stop making that face, you look like a duck."

Meg laughed and grinned in triumph, "You won't regret it!"

"Too late," Christine sighed.

A couple hours later, the two ladies entered the overcrowded club.

The second they walked in Christine felt self-conscious.

Why had she let Meg talk her into this? All that talk about Erik had made her momentarily weak. Almost against her will, she forgot the noisy surroundings and let her mind drift back 12 years ago... to the first time she had see Erik.

She had been 8 years old and sitting outside of school waiting for her father to pick her up. Sometimes he got so wrapped up in a song or piece of music he was composing, he would lose track of time. Christine would wait for him by sitting on the bench nearest the principle's office. This way someone could keep an eye on her in case the usual 10 or 15 min of tardiness turned into something longer. It wasn't that Christine's father did not love her; he simply had two loves in his life. One was Christine and the other was music.

Today, Christine sat waiting for him coloring a picture of a fairy princess and singing a quiet tune to herself. It was a song her mother taught her before she died. Christine always felt somehow protected by her mother in heaven while she sang it.

"You have the most exquisite voice I have ever heard." A voice said suddenly.

Startled, Christine looked up into the darkest pair of eyes she had ever seen. Dark but hauntingly beautiful. An 11 year old boy stood before her. He was tall and skinny with the blackest hair she had ever seen. Covering half his face was a small white mask.

"Hi there. Do you like music?" Christine asked.

She could see the answer in the boy's eyes. They lit up and even though his face was covered she could see the expression on it as he talked about his love for art and music. Christine thought it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"You should come over to my Papa's!" Christine exclaimed. "He loves music too and everyday after school we spend the entire afternoon singing and playing different instruments. Well, Papa plays but I sing… and dance!" She exclaimed proudly. "Oh, here he is!" Christine grabbed the boys and hand and raced towards her father's beat up old Chevy. A dainty old man glided out eloquently and picked up his daughter in his arms.

"Papa this is…" she turned to him, her small lips twisted in a frown, "what _is_ your name?"

"Erik," the boy answered shyly.

Christine gave him a smile and put her hand out, "I'm Christine Daae and this is my papa." She turned to her father, her affection radiating from her face.

"Papa may Erik come to over this afternoon and have lessons with me?" Christine's eyes got wide and she smiled up at her Papa as if trying to cast a sweet spell over him.

"What about your parents Erik? We should probably check with them first," the fragile old man answered

Erik looked down. "My mother is dead and my father never cares where I am," he whispered. Then he looked up, "Please Mr. Daae I love music so much, there is nothing else in this world that gives me greater pleasure."

That simple phrase did it. Mr. Daae could never turn away another admirer of his great passion. "Hop on in Erik," he beamed. "We music lovers need to stick together."

As time went on Erik ended up going over to Christine and her father's every chance he could. He became like another member of the family. The trio would play and sing together till late into the evening when Mr. Daae would declare Erik had better get home before his father started getting worried."

Only Christine knew the truth. When Erik's father didn't have a bottle in his hand it was always a belt to teach Erik a lesson. His only escape was Christine's house where he could almost forget the pain of the life he had been dealt.

Life was wonderful, but time went by and the two started to grow up. Christine remembered when their relationship had started to change. Her body was beginning to develop and when she was around 13 other people began to notice as well. The boys in her class were always asking her out and she started to become very popular. Erik tried not to let it bother him when he saw all the boys crowded around Christine like dogs around a fire hydrant. Sure he was 2 years older but that didn't give him any confidence. They were normal, he was a monster. They were what Christine wanted, not something like him. Still, he hated them.

He hated the way she laughed at their jokes and let them carry her books. He knew it was only a matter of time before she had to choose her social life over him. There was no way she could have both. He would never fit in with any of them. She was so beautiful and he was always the "freak" to them. He didn't know why Christine even put up with him these past 5 years.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. She then moved through the noisy crowd of testosterone and walked straight up to Erik, took his arm in hers and proceeded to walk down the hallway. The other kids flung piercing looks at him and started to follow.

"Wait, Christine!" One freckled boy shouted.

Christine turned around, her arm never leaving Erik's.

"Come walk with us, not this freak! We don't even know why you hang out with something so disgusting. He's not even all the way human! I heard he doesn't even have a nose under that mask!" The boy smirked and the other kids cheered and applauded in laughter.

Erik knew what was going to happen next. This was it. Christine would realize it was them or him. He looked at her and tried to tell her with his eyes it was ok. He understood he would never fit in. What he saw happen next shocked not only him but everybody in the room.

At first Christine's eyes widened with shock then slowly glazed over with anger. She marched over to that boy and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

The boy's face widened with surprise and then tears began to fall.

"If you ever hear you talk about Erik in that way again I will hit you again, only this time, it will be somewhere that might do more permanent damage. Do I make myself clear?"

The tear struck boy only nodded and then took off running down the hall, the rest of the crowd trailing carefully behind him. Nobody dared say another word. Head held high Christine walked back toward Erik gave him a kiss on the cheek and said nonchalantly, "Walk me to class?"

After that day they were truly inseparable. To Christine everything was perfect. She knew she was young but she couldn't help how she felt. She loved Erik with all her heart. She knew one day they would get married and raise a family. She knew he would become a great musician and all their dreams would come true. Unfortunately that day never came. Instead of living happily ever after, he disappeared. She had been waiting all morning for him to come to her house. He always walked her to school and walked her home. But this particular day he never showed. Terrified that something was horribly wrong she skipped school and ran straight to his house. Erik's father answered the door and a sinister smile crept up his intoxicated mouth.

"He's not here." He answered before she even asked.

"Where is he?" Christine demanded, her voice trembling with fear.

"Gone." He retorted, "Ran away and said he was never coming back. He said he was sick of this town and everyone in it. Said there was nothing keeping him here and to not try looking for him." He paused and took a big gulp from his beer can. "Although I can't imagine why he would want to leave with a pretty little thing like you around."

Christine rolled her eyes trying not to throw up in her mouth.

He'll be back she thought to her herself. He wouldn't leave and not tell me or say goodbye at the very least. She turned quickly away from the broken down house and cried the entire way home.

Meg's gentle shaking brought Christine back to reality. The truth was he had never came back. He never wrote her, called her, or offered any explanation to where he went. Maybe Meg was right and it was time to forget.

"Look Christine there's Raoul!" Meg shouted excitedly.

A handsome blonde haired man waved and motioned to two empty chairs.

Christine nodded and started making her way toward the table. She had been seeing Raoul de Chagny for a while but it was still not serious. The reason being, she had yet to say it was. He was more then willing to become exclusive but Christine could never get herself to seriously commit to anyone. She had always held out hope that somehow Erik would make his way back into her life with some explanation of what happened all those years ago.

Raoul's eyes drank her in. "You look amazing Christine."

"Thanks," she replied as he pulled out a chair for each of the ladies. Christine took the chair not facing the stage and crossed her legs.

"The first guy is about to come out, I hear he is pretty incredible" Raoul stated.

"Well he better be," Meg grinned mischievously, "or we'll let him know it, right Christine?"

Christine gave a half smile as she sat back closed her eyes and waited for the performer to begin. Her father had always told her the best way to listen to music was without any distractions and tonight her head was full of them. The first sound she heard was soft piano playing and then a deep rich voice that sounded somehow so familiar.

_Seems like our love is on a road to nowhere fast  
All my life I thought a love like this would last  
But every road can hide a corner we can't see_

Christine's eyes snapped back open. That voice!

_I had a vision that I woke up by your side  
I felt you breathing and our souls were intertwined  
But who controls love's destiny? Not me._

It can't be! Christine's head was spinning, It was impossible.

_We had it all right in our hands,  
We had the space to fly and still a place to land_

Christine closed her eyes again, letting the voice wrap around her like a silk blanket.

_So I'm calling out, I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been._

It _was_ him. It _had_ to be. There was only one way to find out. Slowly she turned her chair towards the stage and feasted her eyes on the performer. Her heart stopped in her chest and her hand flew to her mouth.

_Maybe I'm young and in the ways of love naive  
Maybe I'm desperate for a reason to believe  
There wasn't any way I thought that we would fall.  
I've seen perfection in a rainbow in the sky  
I've seen a child make the coldest grown man cry  
But loving you I thought was greater than them all._

There he was, sitting at a piano his fingers expertly moving over the tiny white keys. Her eyes started at the bottom and worked their way up. He had a tall lean frame with broad muscular shoulders and a firm wide chest. A strong set jaw line that seemed to hypnotize as he sang. Pitch black curly hair slicked back around his neck. She could never forget those dark brown eyes. They seemed almost black, but if one looked close enough, you could see specks of gold. Last of all he wore a white mask planted firmly on the right side of his handsome face. Oh yes things about him had definitely changed. She finally saw what she had always known would happen, it had been 6 long years and he had grown into a sinfully handsome man.

_We had it all, just you and me  
Now there's a doorway to my heart without a key_

_So I'm calling out, I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
And you're the only place my heart has ever been._

Christine was memorized. She couldn't take her eyes off his and found herself wondering who he might have written this song for.

_Wherever you are right now_

_come back and show me how you feel  
Because I'm lost without you here_

_Calling out, I'm calling out to the only one  
Who can save us from what we've done  
Don't leave me hanging on  
And I'm reaching out and praying you'll come back again  
It's just darkness I'm living in  
Cause you're the only place my heart has ever been._

When he finished there was a moment of silence, the crowd was still hanging on his every word. Then without warning the room erupted into a frenzy of applause.

Christine was a nervous wreck. She was now looking furiously into her lap. Would he see her? Should she approach him? Would he talk to her? Would he even recognize her? Once again she raised her gaze to the stage only to find her blue eyes locked with his, a stunned expression on his face and his dazzling mouth hanging wide open. Oh yes, he had recognized her.

**To be continued! If you want that is! Read and Review and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**By the way the song in this is You're the Only Place. I think there is some debate out there as to who wrote it but I do know both Josh Groban and Nick Lachey sing it. No offense to Nick but if you guys really want to hear it please listen to Josh Groban's version. It is so beautiful! Man his voice... anyway Its on youtube if you want to listen!**


	2. Complications

**Disclaimer: I don't own any form of the Phantom, thanks for reminding me... :(**

**Here is the second chapter of my first phanfic! We find out what happened to make Erik disappear. I hope you like it. Please keep telling me what you think and thanks so much for taking the time to read it!**

Erik uttered a curse under his breath trying to shake his nerves. He had been performing at this place for God knows how long and he still had a hard time standing on stage. He didn't like being the object of study and having all those expectant faces on him was difficult. He was never quite sure whether they were really listening to his music or staring, wondering what was under the white mask covering the right side of his face. Tonight was no different from any other night. He knew he'd be fine once he got out there and let the music take over but waiting was the part he despised.

"Five minutes Mr. Eastcote," an employee called out. "Oh and you better be good tonight, the brunette in the front is smoking hot! Maybe she'll want an 'autograph' after the performance… if you know what I mean." The young man winked at Erik, laughing out loud at the ridiculous innuendo.

Erik ignored him. If there was anything on his mind it was definitely not women, unless that woman was…. NO, Erik refused to let his mind travel back. She would be on stage with him soon enough. Her memories always were. He had tried to forget her, to brush away the image of her soft blue eyes and delicate brown curls. Even remembering her at 14, he had never seen a woman who could match her beauty. Yet, no matter how much Erik tried to drown out her memory, it would not fade. Every time he touched a piano or opened his mouth she would come floating out. His music, it seemed, would not let him forget.

When Erik finally took the stage he didn't even bother to glance at the audience. He went straight to the piano and sat down. The crowd was nosier than usual and Erik smirked, he loved a challenge. His fingers positioned themselves above the keys and he began playing. The second his voice filled the air, a hush of silence fell over the room.

As he sang, thoughts of Christine invaded his mind. The last days they spent together were the happiest of his life. She had just turned 14 and for her birthday he had something special planned. He had spent that last year writing a song for her. He put everything a 16 year old boy could into his piece of music. When he finally sang it for her, he recalled the tears in her eyes. He hoped for a smile, but he received so much more. What he got was a kiss.

When he got home later that day, he felt like he was flying...soaring high in the sky like a glorious angel, not the demon his father constantly reminded him he was. He opened the front door to find his father passed out on the couch, a common sight. He silently made his way to the basement door, careful not to make a sound. Erik knew if he woke his father there would be hell to pay. Right now he just wanted to get to the safety of his run down basement and relive the last 24 hours. He never made it.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown into living room wall and blood was trickling down his chin. His father had awoken and decided Erik deserved to be thrown around a bit more.

"What are you doing home so late?!" he bellowed, his eyes burning red.

When Erik didn't answer, his father grew angrier than ever. The beating and insults continued and Erik closed his eyes thinking of Christine. His father might think him a monster but Christine saw more. She saw something no one else did and he loved her for it.

"You little devil!" His father cried. "Why were you even born?! Your own mother never even wanted you. Why would _you_ live and _she_ die! His rage grew, "You are a demon from hell. You stole her away from me!"

Normally Erik would stand there silently and take whatever unpleasantries his father threw at him but today was different, today Christine had kissed him. He felt for the first time in his life a sense of worth and love. He began to believe he might actually deserve something better. With Christine's face fixed in his head, he raised his dark eyes to his father and snarled, "Don't you ever touch me again."

The intoxicated man was taken aback at first. He had never heard his son speak in that tone. So the little devil was standing up for himself was he?

"Use that tone with me again and you will regret it," he snarled.

"Touch me again and _you_ will be the one with the regret," Erik responded sharply.

His father ignored him and rose his hand to strike again. This time Erik was quicker. Catching his hand in the air, he threw a punch into his father's stomach and then another to his face causing him to stumbled back. Erik watched as his father fell to the ground and clutched his side in pain.

"Get out and never come back!" he shouted. "If you ever do I will make sure you and that pretty little girlfriend of yours never forget me!"

Erik towered over his father. "You will not lay a hand on Christine!"

A deep menacing laugh escaped from his father's throat. "You actually think she could ever care for you? HA! Do you think if she kisses you, you will turn into a handsome prince?" His father roared again. "My god, think of the children! The deformed little monsters running around the yard. You would all be despised by everyone around you. You think she would choose a life like that?!"

Erik didn't say a word. He just turned around and walked out. Walking was all his body seemed capable of. He walked for hours until he had no idea where he was. He knew if he wanted to get back by night he should turn around but suddenly he found his feet frozen. His father's words played over and over in his mind. Though they had been spoken in hatred, he knew they were also true. He couldn't go back, not ever. Christine deserved so much more. She might not realize it now but she would eventually. She would meet a man that would soon wash away his memory. She would be happy and more importantly, accepted wherever she went. He couldn't bear to think of her knowing what it was like to be looked upon as he was. He couldn't take the chance that his children would be the same. Never looking back, he walked on, head held high, tears in his eyes, and Christine in his thoughts.

The memories vanished as the song ended. The applause was deafening and Erik took the first look at his admirers. Against his will his eyes landed on a beautiful woman in a red dress. This must be the stunning brunette that boy was rambling about. Yes, she certainly was something. His eyes made their way up until he saw her face. She was looking down in her lap and there was something strangely familiar about her. He couldn't quite place it...suddenly she looked up and their eyes met. Oh my God. Those eyes. It was Christine.

Erik cursed to himself. They both continued to stare at the other, not believing what they were seeing. Finally, Erik began his long descent down the steep stairs of the platform. He cautiously made his way toward Christine, his eyes never leaving hers. She followed his lead and they silently crept toward each other as if some invisible force was pulling them together.

"Erik?" Christine whispered, knowing full well who was standing in front of her. Tears formed in her eyes and she resisted the urge to run to him and throw herself in his arms.

Erik said nothing; he just gazed intently, taking her all in. No doubt about it, she had developed into a breathtaking young woman. Her features were striking yet feminine at the same time. Her eyes were soft and warm, the color of sapphires. Her body….God her body! When had that happened? Erik felt his own react. Every part of her was toned and slender, not to mention that dress was leaving very little to his imagination. Erik's eyes narrowed. What the hell was she thinking wearing something like that?! He frantically started looking around for a coat, a blanket, anything he could find!

Christine was growing angrier by the second. Erik still hadn't said a word to her and now he was looking around wildly like he had just lost something. The way he had looked at her left no doubt in her mind that he recognized her. Her brow furrowed. Why wasn't he grabbing her, pulling her into his arms and telling her the very great reason he had to leave her all those years ago?! This was definitely not how she imagined their reunion going. She decided to try again.

"Erik...I can't believe it. Where have you been? What happened to you?" The next question she demanded with tears in her eyes, "Why have I never heard from you?"

Her voice breaking finally brought Erik's attention back to the present situation.

"Christine…I…" his voice trailed off as he noticed a tall blonde man come up behind Christine and put his arm around her shoulders. Although not near as big or commanding as himself, he had a distinct air of arrogance about him and Erik disliked him immediately.

"Baby, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Raoul purred.

"Oh of course," Christine stammered. "Raoul this is Erik, we knew each other as kids." That was the shortest explanation she could think of, "Erik this is..."

"Raoul, Christine's boyfriend," he finished for her. Erik noticed Raoul didn't extend his hand he simply tightened his grasp around Christine and watched Erik for a reaction. Erik made sure his face showed nothing.

Boyfriend? Christine glared up at Raoul. She must have missed when they had defined their relationship. However, right now she didn't want to think about Raoul, right now she just wanted to focus on Erik and finding out what explanation he could possibly have for leaving her all those years ago.

She turned to Raoul and smiled sweetly, "Raoul, I haven't seen Erik in many years, would you mind giving us some time alone to catch up?"

"That won't be necessary," Erik interrupted her.

Christine abruptly turned to face him, confusion written all over her lovely face.

"But Erik..."

"Really Christine, while it is no doubt charming to see you after all these years, the truth is I have quite a few business matters to tend to, each of which far outweighs any childhood reunion." Erik could not believe what he was actually saying but knew he needed to end this meeting before it was too late and his will power gave out. "Besides," he laughed coldly, "what could we possibly have to say to each other after all these years?"

Christine was stunned. He couldn't be serious. "I had thought you might have…"

"Had what Christine?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Missed me," she uttered in a small voice.

Hearing the vulnerability in her voice was almost Erik's undoing. The only thing that kept him from prying her out that boy's clutches, pulling her against him, and telling her how much she meant to him was knowing he was doing the right thing. She finally had everything she deserved and sure as hell didn't need a deformed monster ruining anything.

With that last thought fixed firmly in his mind, he forced himself to snap, "Look Christine, we aren't children anymore. If I had felt any need to contact you these past 12 years I would have. Frankly I haven't had a chance to give anyone back home a second thought since I left."

Christine's shock was slowly turning to pure outrage.

Erik knew his plan was working and decided to push it one more step further. "Hey, angel," he winked, " tell you what, if you are really feeling a need to 'reconnect' with the past, I am sure I can squeeze you in some night this week."

The next thing Erik felt was Christine's hand coming hard across his uncovered cheek.

"Erik _Eastcote_ is it now? I don't know who you are anymore and never want to see you again, do you hear me?!" she raged.

Erik didn't respond, he simply turned around and walked away. Knowing he had done the right thing did not lessen the pain. His cheek still burned but the sting was nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

Christine could not believe what had just happened. Who was that man? That wasn't her Erik. That wasn't the boy who had walked her to school and back home every day, who had listened to her darkest fears and secrets, who had written her the most beautiful song on her 14th birthday and then had blushed when she kissed him. This man was so cold, so unfeeling, and intent on hurting her.

"Raoul?" she said suddenly wanting to be as far away from this place as she possible.

"I am here Christine," he answered.

"Take me home" she sighed.

**Wow Erik was kind of a jerk in this chapter wasn't he? Don't worry things gets better for our couple! sorry it was so short, I have more written that I am not finished with but I wanted to get something posted tonight! Thanks for reading :)**


	3. A moonlit walk

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! They keep me posting faster! I am going to start writing longer chapters I just get so excited about posting I can't wait! But I promise they will start getting longer from now on. Oh and I had promised a gentle Erik in this chapter but we will have to wait a little longer... sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter please R/R!**

Raoul had asked Christine back to his place but she had once again refused. She was not ready for that part of their relationship. So far he had been kind and patient, telling her he would wait until she was ready. She appreciated his thoughtfulness but honestly didn't know if she would ever be ready. The truth was, she had been saving herself for someone special, someone like Erik. Anger rose up in her once more. What a fool she had been! She had held for so long to the hope of finding him again. And now that she had...

Her thoughts were momentarily interuppted by the front door opening.

"Christine?" Meg called, "are you here?"

"I'm in my room," she answered.

Meg walked in to see Christine sulking on her bed. She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

"So that was the mysterious Erik? He seemed...delightful."

Christine groaned and buried her head in a pillow.

Meg approached the bed and sat down. Placing a hand on Christine's shoulder she shook her gently.

"Hey, do you want to talk?"

Christine sighed and rolled over, facing the ceiling.

"I don't know what has happened to him Meg. I know you have always thought I was crazy when I told you about him, but I really felt we were somehow meant to be together. He was...different back then."

"He was also just a boy," Meg settled herself on the bed and crossed her legs.

Christine shook her head, "No, it wasn't just that. I...I've tried to let him go. That's why I'm with Raoul right now," she blinked back her tears, "but for some reason I can't get him out of my mind...out of my heart."

"It's probably because you never got closure. Christine, he just walked out of your life without a second thought. Hell, it looks like he hasn't even thought of you once since. It's time to let go."

Christine laid there quietly for a time, taking in her friends advice. It was true, he hadn't thought of her. He didn't care that she had been searching for him, that she had cried herself to sleep at night wondering where he was. He didn't care she had been terrified he could be dead. No, he didn't care, so why should she? Her thoughts shifted to Raoul, good, dependable Raoul who had always been there for her. He would never something like this. He adored her. Still, despite his devotion, she had been keeping him at a distance saving herself for some masked jerk who obviously didn't give a damn.

Christine pushed herself up, her eyes flashing with determination. With purpseful strides she walked to her closet door, flung it open and frantically started searching through boxes.

"Christine?" Meg asked curiously, "what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm looking for...ah ha!" she cried victoriously, "this!"

Christine held up the dainty lingerie she had brought during her trip to Paris a few years back. She had never had the occasion to wear it, until tonight.

"And how is that going to help your problem with Erik?"

Christine rolled her eyes, "It's going to help me get over Erik once and for all."

Meg rose an eyebrow, "I don't follow..."

"I'm going to wear it over to Raoul's tonight."

"You realize what he will expect if you go over dressed in something like that, right?"

"Exactly," winked Christine. "I have a good thing with him and it's time I show him I'm ready to commit. It's time to show him I'm done with waiting on a dream."

Meg shoook her head, "I think this is a bad idea, Christine. Raoul deserves better, you deserve better."

"Well, I'm not asking for your opinion, just your trench coat."

"My trench coat?!"

"Yes, to wear over it."

Meg wanted to walk over to Chistine and shake some sense into her. She was not thinking clearly. She tried once more to reason with her.

"Look hun, this is your first time. It's a big decision. You should take some more time and..."

"Time?" Christine fumed, "I've wasted enough time thanks to that jerk!" Christine zipped up her knee high boots and examined herself in the mirror. "If this doesn't seduce Raoul, nothing will," she grinned.

Realzing it was a lost cause Meg handed her the coat she had asked for."Here, just be careful ok?"

Christine nodded and gave her friend a quick hug. "Thanks Meg."

"Your welcome," she sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

About twenty minutes later, Christine stood at Raoul's door, unable to bring herself to ring the doorbell.

Christine stood at Raoul's door, unable to bring herself to ring the doorbell. Meg had dropped her off explaining it was still early, so she was heading back to the club. She urged Christine to call if she needed anything and drove off. Christine had been so determined but now that she was actually here, she didn't think she could bring herself to do it. She shivered as a gust of wind blew up her over sized coat. Come on, she told herself, just reach out and push that little button. She extended her well manicured finger to the bell and froze. What the hell was she thinking!? No matter how angry she was at Erik, she could not do this to Raoul and more importantly to herself. If she slept with Raoul it would be for all the wrong reasons. He deserved better. Humiliation swept over her and she ran her hands through her wind blown hair. She had to get off this door step before Raoul happened to catch her. Swiftly and sharply she turned around and started walking down the moonlit sidewalk.

It was beautiful night and the moon was shinning brightly. Unfortunately, the air was very chilly and Christine was reminded again of what a fool she had been running out of the house in nothing but a negligee and trench coat. Pushing the thought away she reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone and call Meg. Her cell phone…. it wasn't there.

Frantically she started searching her pockets only to turn up an old piece of gum and a few quarters. She groaned. In her hurry to make a jackass out of herself, she must have left her phone on the kitchen table. Now what was she to do? Clutching the thin coat more tightly to her shivering body, she started making her way down the street. She thought about just going back to Raoul's and explaining the whole mess but pride would not let her turn back.

Suddenly, it came to her. The club! Meg was there and luckily Raoul lived close enough to walk. She would hurry to the club, find Meg, and get the hell out of this mess. With a new look of determination, she congratulated herself on a much more sensible plan, and plan wandered down the deserted street, praying this night would not get any worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Give me another one," the tall brooding man threatened.

"Mr. Eastcote I think you've had enou…" the bartender started then looked up at Erik's face. The look Erik was shooting him let the bartender know he had two choices, give this fearsome man what he wanted or die a slow painful death. He chose to live.

Erik downed his next glass of scotch and put his masked face in his hands. She had left almost immediately after he had walked away from her. She had left with that damned Ralph or Roger or whatever the hell his name was. So that was her type now huh? Long blonde haired pretty boys? Erik snorted and took a drink of the new glass of scotch that had magically appeared before him. Well he sure as hell didn't fit her type then, and why would he? She would be an idiot to prefer demons to angels.

"What choice did you give her?" A voice in the back of Erik's head demanded.

The only choice I could he argued. The same one I gave her when I walked out of her life a long time ago, the choice for a normal life. Hell, it was time to remove Christine Daae permanently from his life. But hadn't he been trying to do that for the last 12 years? Well he would just have to try harder, even if it meant giving up his music. My God that would be hard, music was all he had left and it had always made him still feel connected with her somehow. He clenched his fists. He just couldn't do this anymore especially now that he had finally seen her.

Erik closed his eyes letting her image slip back in his mind. Damn was she beautiful. He always knew she would be however not even his dreams had prepared him for seeing her face to face. He had still never seen eyes her shade of blue. It was like every shade of blue you can imagine mixed together to create a color not known to man except through her stare. Then there was her hair, how could hair be wild and unruly yet every strand seem like it was in exactly the right spot? Her beauty was classic, not the type you see on magazine covers but the type artists painted on cathedrals and great works of art. Erik stopped suddenly and cursed. His plan of forgetting her wasn't going too well. He had to get out of this club and away from where he could still feel her, still hear her rich wonderful voice. He stood up abruptly and made his way for the door. Instead of going home right away he would take a quick walk. Fresh air would feel wonderful after the hot stifling club. After his walk he would go to work on officially removing Christine from his music, his mind and more importantly his heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo

Christine finally saw the club in site, "Thank God." she breathed. A few more block and she was there.

"Well lookey what we have here Stan."

Christine's body tightened when she heard the slurred speech. She spun around and fear shot through her body. A man was approaching her. He was very tall and shockingly thin. His oversized clothes were practically falling off him. His dark hair was long, greasy and unkempt. She started to back away from his outstretched hand when she felt two more enclose her waist. This second man was anything but thin, she could feel is large portly stomach bearing into her backside.

"Where you goin sweetheart?" he second man purred in her ear. His breath reeked of alcohol. Christine's nostrils burned as the general smell of him made her want to vomit. Christine knew she had to remain calm and try to outsmart them. They were both without a doubt larger and stronger then her. Luckily, they were extremely intoxicated, maybe she could use that to her advantage.

She took a deep breath and said as calmly as she could, "I don't see how that's any of your business. Now you might want to take your hands off of me before I book you both for assaulting an officer."

The second man's hands loosened slightly. "You're a cop?" he cried scrunching his face up in disgust.

"Yes," Christine replied in her most authoritative tone, "NOW you release me this once before I do arrest both of you for assault, intoxication, and anything else I feel the need to add on."

The man holding her started to let go when his tall skinny partner stopped him, "Wait a sec there Stan." He slithered toward Christine, a smug look on his face, "Let me see your badge."

"My…badge?" Christine gulped.

"Sugar, if you're a cop then I'm the President of the United States." He took another step toward her and lowered his face until their eyes were locked. "Go on, lets see your badge. I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he taunted again.

Christine knew she was caught, it hadn't worked and she was already moving on to plan B….scream and run like hell. She lifted her knee up as hard as she could till it came in contact with her assailant's groin. She then let out a deafening scream as she twisted out of his filthy grasp and started to run for her life. If she could just get to the club, where there was a crowd, where there was Meg, she would be safe. Damn! The stiletto boots were slowing her down and before she knew it she was lying face down on the hard cement sidewalk with both men's weight bearing heavily down on her.

"You bastards! Let me go!" she screamed again. A dirty cracked hand went around her mouth and she was being drug over to a back alley by both men.

"You little bitch!" the skinny one said again. "We are going to make you pay now, and have a lot of fun doing it." he laughed out loud and reached under her coat. "Well lookey hear Stan," he motioned to his partner, "I think we hit the jackpot, she came dressed for the occasion!"

Oh god Christine thought to herself. This was not happening, why had she been so stupid?! She should have just gone into Raoul's and asked to use his phone to call Meg. Now she was going to be raped and if possibly murdered. She would never see anyone she loved again. Erik suddenly popped into her head. She wanted to blame this all on him but knew she couldn't, it had been her decision to leave the house half naked and her decision to walk alone on the deserted streets. She only wished she could have had one more chance to see him. She would simply make him sit there and demand he tell her what the hell had happened to him. A burst of fire raged though her eyes. Well, she might never get that chance again but she'd be damned if she was going to go down without a fight.


	4. rescued

Erik stormed out of the club, paying no attention to where he was going, simply letting his rage guide him. It was only when he heard a loud piercing scream that he seemed to break out of his trance. Curiosity and chivalry took over as he made his way toward the sound of the noise. Peering around a dark corner of an alley he saw two men. One was very tall and thin while the other, the exact opposite. They seemed to be struggling with some young boy in a trench coat. It didn't take long for Erik to realize what was going on. They must be mugging this poor kid. Swiftly and stealthily he charged toward his victims and threw them off the young boy one by one. The foul mood he had been in all night took over and each man went flying against the cold brick wall where they were knocked unconscious. Erik, pleased with what quick work he had made, turned back to help the boy up. If he had been surprised to see Christine earlier, there is not a word for the feeling of shock that went through him upon seeing her now. Christine seemed to have a very similar expression on her face as she struggled to pull her coat (whose buttons were now scattered aimlessly around the alley) tightly around her body.

"Erik…." she breathed before she slipped into darkness.

Christine opened her eyes slowly. The sound of a piano playing had gently roused her awake. She let her mind drift back to the last thing she remembered. She jerked up in bed. Erik! She had been attacked last night and Erik had saved her! How had he found her? More importantly where was she now? She surveyed her surroundings and found she was in the most beautifully elegant bedroom she had ever seen. It looked like a picture in a magazine. She lay in a full canopy bed with the most luxurious sheets she had ever felt on her skin. Her room was decorated in light grays and pinks while the lavish windows were covered by creme silk drapes. On her left she saw and adjoining bathroom complete with a not only a shower but Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Could _all this _be Erik's?" Christine thought to herself. She glanced at the end of the bed to discover her trench coat had been hung neatly across an old antique chest and her boots were set to the side. Mortification swept over her when she realized she was only wearing her negligee. Had Erik seen her? He must have! What must the think of her? She buried her face in her hands and tried to compose herself. Who cares what he thought of her. He may have saved her she was incredibly thankful, but he made it abundantly clear he did not have room for her in his life. He was probably annoyed she had the audacity to put herself in such a situation in the first place. Well, she wouldn't take up anymore of his time. She had to simply find him, thank him for his kindness, and get herself the heck out of there.

She slid out of bed and threw on her coat. She followed the sound of the piano playing down the hall, at the same time taking in the enormity of the house. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Just when she had about given up hope at finding him, he appeared. He was seated at an enormous grand piano in what appeared to be a charming music room. His back was towards her and he was completely oblivious to the fact she was standing in the doorway. Not making a sound she simply watched in awe.

Erik was lost in thought as he played. When he had realized the young boy was actually Christine he had lost all sanity. She had graciously fainted and he was glad of it. Had she stayed awake she would have seen him turn back to her two attackers and beat them mercilessly until there was almost no life left in them. If the police hadn't showed about around that time, he had not doubt in his mind he would have killed them. Luckily, another passerby had taken it upon himself to keep Erik from a lifetime in prison. He hadn't been able to help himself. The thought of what might have happened if he hadn't come upon them still shook him to the core. The police had been more understanding then he deserved and simply let him take Christine home with the promise of coming down to the station for a formal statement in the morning. Not knowing where she lived, and selfishly wanted to take care of her himself, he had taken her back to his house and put her immediately to bed. His heart had about stopped when he had taken her trench coat off and seen what she had been wearing. Thank God she had been unconscious because he might not have been able to control himself otherwise. He had quickly put her under the covers and pulled them up to her neck. Checking her pulse and making sure she was comfortable he had started to leave when he heard her call his name. Turning back, he thought he had just imagined it when he heard her again. This time he ran over to the side of the bed and took her hand. "I'm here Christine," he answered

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered and fell back asleep.

Erik paused letting a tear fall. "Never….. my angel." He replied and swept her hair back out of her face.

He knew it then. He could never leave her again. He didn't know how but he had to have her in his life. He had spent too long trying to keep her out and knew he couldn't fight it any longer. Not after he had seen her again. Not after he had touched her again. He knew she could never love him like he wanted but he needed her, more then he needed music, and more then he needed life. She made him want to make music and want to live. Without her, there was only darkness.

He finished playing and heard footsteps behind him. As he turned he saw Christine walking towards him. She looked like she had been through hell and back and smiled. Only Christine could go to hell and still look beautiful. She didn't return the smile, however, and he saw a look of firm resolution on her face. He winced at the coldness he saw in her eyes. He had hurt her earlier and knew she was not going to let him forget it. He stood up quickly and walked to meet her. It was going to take a bit to earn back her trust, but he was up to the task.


	5. The mysterious woman

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the genius minds of__ Leroux, ALW and Kay_

"Christine…." Erik stood up from the bench and took a step toward her.

"Erik," she interrupted, "I just wanted to thank you for everything you did, you know saving me and all." She let a small smile form on her lips, "If you hadn't come along when you did I…." here her small voice broke and it took Erik every muster of strength not to pull her into his arms.

"Let's not dwell on that Chrissy, it's better to try to forget," he replied.

Her eyes snapped up at the sound of her old nickname. The memory of his harsh words and frosty brush off came soaring back. Her eyes narrowed and she straightened up.

"Yes, well we all know how good you are at forgetting things don't we Erik?" Before he could respond, she changed the subject, "Now if you would be so kind as to let me use your phone I will call Meg and be on my way. I'd hate to force you to endure anymore of this 'childhood reunion' as you so delicately put it last night."

Erik couldn't help it, he smirked. She was mad. This was good. It meant she still cared for him and was doing her damnest to show him she didn't. A glimmer of hope went straight to his heart.

His expression got serious, "Christine, I'm sorry but that won't be possible right now."

Christine raised an eyebrow, "And why might that be?"

"We both are required to show up at the police station this morning. They need us to make formal statements and for you to identify the two men who attacked you." He saw the panic shoot through her eyes as the color drained from her face.

"Is that really necessary? I mean, can't I just mail something in or do it over the phone?" She knew she was being ridiculous but the fear of facing those men again had her trembling.

Erik closed the distance between them and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Christine, what those men did to you was inexcusable, sick, and a crime. I know this is going to be hard but I will be there with you the whole time, believe me, I won't let anything happen to you," ever again he added silently.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she whispered.

"What then?" he asked softly.

"Seeing them again, having to look in their eyes and remember what it was like to be so helpless and terrified at the same time." Tears started to fall down her cheeks, "I never want to feel like that again…"

Erik couldn't help himself; he pulled her into his arms and felt her shaking. Holding her tightly he heard the fierce determination in his own voice.

"Hear me now Christine Daae, _never_ again will anything like that ever happen to you. Not while I have a breath in my body, I will always protect you, do you hear me?"

Christine felt herself nodding, hardly believing this was happening. _This _was the Erik she remembered, the one she had dreamt about for so long, the one she had expected to find when she heard him singing at the club. So, who was it she had met last night? Which Erik was real? Why had he brushed her off as if he didn't care, only to be now holding her in his arms promising her his own life for her safety? She was more confused than ever. Not to mention being wrapped in Erik's arms was causing a different kind of bewilderment. She felt her body reacting in ways she hadn't thought possible. She could feel his strong muscular arms around her while she was pressed snugly up against his strong lean chest. For the first time she noticed how tall he was. When had this happened?! He had to be well over 6 foot and yet, even with his intimidating height, her petite body seemed to fit perfectly against his. She closed her eyes as she felt as he rhythmically stroked her hair. She could hear his heart beating faster and wondered if he was experiencing any of the same feelings she was.

Erik knew he had to let go of her. If he held her any longer she was going to feel just how much he was enjoying it. Truth was, he hadn't had much experience with the opposite sex, who was he kidding, he hadn't had ANY. He had spent the last 12 years keeping as busy as he could and, as pathetic as it may seem, no women had come close to matching Christine. He always knew if he even looked at another woman he would feel like he was betraying her somehow. At that thought he almost laughed out loud. By the looks of that boy Ralph or Rudolph, she hadn't exactly been sitting around pinning for him. In fact she'd probably laugh herself into a coma if she ever found out he had never wanted another woman to touch him other than her. No doubt she had a legion of men pursing her since he left. He really had never expected her to give him another thought after he disappeared; hell that's why he had gone. However, try as he might to fight it, the thought of another man touching her, comforting her, holding her like he was right now, made his blood boil. The excuses that always kept him from hunting her down and finding her again didn't seem to hold anymore. God help him, he never wanted to let her go again.

"Erik…let go"

Christine's whimper brought him back from his thoughts and he saw he had been squeezing her a little too tightly.

"Christine! I'm so sorry!" He let her go immediately and Christine could feel the air coming back into her lungs.

She looked up at him, "It's ok, I'm sorry I went all weepy on your shirt," she smiled, "but thanks for offering to be there with me, I would really like that…that is if its not too much trouble." She didn't want to take up anymore of his time than he was willing to give.

"Not at all." Erik replied, "Now lets get you into a bath and some proper clothes huh?" he let his eyes wonder down her body and saw her blush.

"I can explain this…" she started quickly, "I….." how _could_ she explain it?

Erik crossed his arms and gave her an amused look; waiting for what he was sure was going to be a highly entertaining explanation.

"Well, you see….ummm Meg! Meg got me this thing in Paris and…uh…I was wanting to prove….well….then when I got to Raoul's I…" Christine's voice faltered when she saw Erik's eyes turn frigid at the mention of Raoul's name.

"I should have known." He muttered. Then, running one hand through his tousled hair, he composed himself and led her back to the bedroom she had woken up in.

"Feel free to use anything you find in here and please take your time. I will have clothes laid out for you when you are finished." With that he was gone and Christine found herself alone already missing the warmth of his body.

She walked into the bathroom and found an assortment of travel sized shampoos, conditioners, and soaps. A closer look revealed they were from different hotels from all around the world. When Erik ran away, he really did run _away_ she mused.

She poured herself a bath and sunk her aching body down into the bubbles. She almost groaned at how good the jets felt against her sore muscles. A half hour later she had dried off, wrapped her slender body in a towel, and was peeking out the bathroom door only to find the bed had been made and there was an entire wardrobe of clothes sprawled out around the room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw how gorgeous each outfit was. There was every style and color she could imagine. Next her eyes drifted to an array of make up and jewelry laid out neatly on a delicate antique vanity. Where had Erik found all these clothes? How did he happen to have an entire woman's wardrobe available to him at the drop of a hat? There was no way they could belong to a maid; these clothes were all designer and each single piece cost more then Christine's entire wardrobe.

Of Course….jealously coursed through Christine's veins. She hadn't seen a ring and stupidly thought he wasn't involved. What a huge and ridiculous presumption. He lived with his girlfriend. How could she not have thought of this before? It was obvious Erik had grown up to be: gorgeous, talented, and successful. It would only make perfect sense he had woman in his life…a woman that wasn't her. He hadn't given her a second thought, didn't he made that clear at the club?

Christine's hands were balled into fists and she had to resist the urge to tear every piece of clothing into tiny shreds. Reluctantly (mainly because she couldn't show up naked), she choose a pair of light grey slacks and a snug black turtle neck. She applied a light coat of make up, threw her hair up in a bun, and stepped into her own pair of black stiletto boots. Wearing the clothes of the woman who had won Erik's heart was almost too much for Christine to bear. Still, it only reaffirmed her decision yesterday that she needed to move on. She and Erik only had a past together…not a future.

Satisfied as she could be with her appearance, she set out once again in search of Erik. She decided to head straight to the music room where she had last seen him. This time, however,the room was empty. Eyeing the grand piano he had previously occupied, she slowly made her way toward it and ran her hands across the cool surface. Against her will her thoughts drifted back to this mysterious woman. Did he play for her on this piano? Did he write and compose for this woman like he used to for her? Christine hadn't touched a piano or sang since the day he had left. When he disappeared, he took her desire for music as well. It was simply too painful for her. Her father had tried to still encourage her but even his gentle urging couldn't bring back her hunger. It was gone. Now, as she opened the lid of the piano to expose the shiny white keys she couldn't seem to stop herself. She hesitated for only a moment before she sat down. Then, for the first time in 12 years, she placed her hands over the ivory keys and sang.

_September, the leaves were_  
_Falling red and gold and_  
_I remember the way you pulled me closer_  
_Nothing else existed_  
_In the world we lived in_  
_Hidden_  
_We didn't see the storm was coming closer_

_That was then_  
_But the time has come and gone_  
_Nothing left but a broken story_  
_We can't change, can't erase_  
_Nothing that we can say now_  
_Can get back what we gave up_  
_That was then, this is now_  
_It's been too long_

The lyrics seemed to flow out of her. She was reliving their childhood all over again.

_December, when we were_  
_Drifting like the falling snow_  
_Around us but then a winter's chill blew through your heart_  
_Mistakes we made didn't know what they'd change_  
_The silence, was so hard_  
_But I am stronger for it_

_That was then_  
_But the time has come and gone_

Christine felt the tears falling but couldn't stop as she felt each lyric as it pierced her heart.

_Nothing left but a broken story_  
_We can't change, can't erase_  
_Nothing that we can say now_  
_Can get back what we gave up_  
_That was then, this is now_  
_It's been too long_

_September, the leaves are_  
_Falling gold again_  
_I remember the way we were_

_That was then_  
_But the time has come and gone_  
_Nothing left but a broken story_  
_We can't change, can't erase_  
_Nothing that we can say now_  
_Can get back what we gave up_  
_That was then, this is now_  
_It's been too long_

_It's been too long_  
_It's been too long_

And with that Christine put her head down and wept.

**I really hope you liked it, this was a much longer chapter not to mention a much sadder chapter, sorry! They are going to have a lot to go through before everything is cleared up. Who is the mysterious woman with the gorgeous wardrobe? Where DID Erik go all those years? Will they ever learn each has been waiting only for the other one? Stay tuned!**

**That song was Been too Long by Emmy Rossum**


	6. Friends

The trip to the police station was a blur to Christine. She could barely remember the police man's questions or identifying her attackers. What she could remember was Erik never leaving her side, even when the police insisted they question her alone. He flat out refused to be parted from her. Erik could be very intimidating when he wanted his way and Christine had never been more grateful. If he hadn't been there for her to lean on or taken her hand when the questions got tough, she didn't know how she would have gotten through it.

Now, as he drove her home in silence, Christine couldn't believe this was it. She would say goodbye and never see him again. He had someone else and she had Raoul. That was how it was going to be. When he pulled in front of her apartment, she turned to him, fighting the tears.

"Thank you so much Erik for everything you've done, I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Erik glanced over at her and took her hand in his. "Christine….I…" he took a breath, he knew he couldn't rush things, they would have to start slowly. "I was hoping we could start over…as friends."

"Friends?" Christine echoed.

"Look, I know how unforgivably rude I was at the club and I know I don't deserve the right to even ask for another chance," he reached out, his finger wrapping around one of her curls, "but I was hoping you still had that wonderful forgiving nature you had when we were younger."

Christine couldn't help but laugh. When they were younger she had quite the temper. She was extremely stubborn and if someone crossed her once she made sure they paid for it. She had never forgotten any person who ever said anything cruel or hurtful about Erik, even when they tried to apologize, it was too late. Although her temper had always gotten the best of her, she was fiercely loyal when it came to her friends. This fact is why it had only made it so much harder when Erik had abandoned her. It had been difficult, but eventually she had come to forgive him.

Christine dropped her gaze. "You'll come to find I am much more forgiving these days."

He smiled. "Well, how about it Chrissy?" he moved his hand till it was resting under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze, "Are we friends again?"

Christine felt like she was under a spell, she couldn't help it. It was how close he was, not to mention the way he was looking at her. She would agree to anything if he just kept touching her like this. "Yes." She finally breathed.

She could have sworn he was going to lean in and kiss her but something must have changed his mind. Without warning, he suddenly leaned back, releasing both her hand and her chin. Clearing his throat he asked, "How about we start tonight? I can pick you up around 5 or 6 and we can catch up?"

"That sounds wonderful," Christine replied. Then remembering his girlfriend she added, "It will also give me a chance to return these lovely clothes to their proper owner."

"Don't be silly, Lana won't mind at all, in fact she said if you liked them enough to go ahead and keep them."

"Oh," Christine plastered on a fake smile, "that's so generous of her."

Erik's grinned, he knew he should offer more information about Lana but the jealousy on Christine's face gave him so much hope, he decided to toy with her a little longer. "She is wonderful I can't wait for you two to meet, I just know you will have so much in common."

"I bet." Christine said through her teeth.

Erik grinned wider. "Well, until tonight?" he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

Christine felt her breath catch in her throat and managed to force a nod. She opened the car door and practically ran up to her apartment. She had to get a handle on her feelings and stop thinking about how Erik's lips felt against her skin. She flung open her apartment door and heard a scream.

"Christine!" Meg squealed.

Christine found herself engulfed in Meg's arms. "Christine Daae do you have any idea what you have put me through?! Where have you been?! I went over to Raoul's this morning to drop off your cell phone only to discover you never even showed up there last night! Raoul and I have been frantic calling every one we could think of, searching the streets, even checking hospitals. Raoul went down to the police station a few minutes ago and now here you come prancing in wearing designer clothing without a word of explanation!"

"Meg, calm down… I _will_ give you an explanation if you let me get a word in."

Meg managed to comply while Christine related the entire story to her.

"So you are going on a date with him tonight?" Meg's eyes widened, "What about Raoul?"

"Not a date," Christine defended, "we are just catching up. Besides he has a girlfriend. Her name is Lana," Christine couldn't stop the bitterness that came out of her voice when she said her name.

"Christine Daae, you cannot fool me, I know where this guy is concerned your heart is lost so you can just drop the whole 'friends' pretense right now."

Christine didn't respond because she knew Meg was right. Erik had always had complete control over her heart which is why she could never give it to anyone else.

"Well, I'd better call Raoul and tell him you are here." Meg got up and walked over to the phone. Ten minutes later Raoul came busting through the door.

"Christine!" he cried and ran over to her. "I can't believe what you've been though, my brave little girl." He held on to her unaware that was not returning the hug. "Meg told me what happened and don't worry, I will never let anything happen to you again."

Christine's thoughts drifted back to when Erik, just a few hours ago, had promised her the same thing. Why was it that this time, it didn't have quite the same comforting effect?

"I've taken the whole day off work to spend with you, don't worry I won't let you out of my sight."

"Oh that's so nice but…well…" Christine stammered. "Raoul….you see, I uh sort of already have plans."

Raoul released her. "Of course you do darling, I'm sure you and Meg have something figured out already, but I am sure under the circumstances she won't mind my intruding, would you Meg?"

Meg, not knowing what to say, gave Christine an uneasy look.

Christine hated lying and knew she had to tell Raoul the truth. "Raoul, I don't have plans with Meg. I have plans with Erik."

Raoul spun around to face her, "Erik? That jerk from the club? Christine you've got to be joking. You are MY girlfriend and I forbid it!"

Christine felt her carefully controlled temper starting to rise. "First of all that jerk as you call him saved my life. Secondly, I am _**not **_your girlfriend and thirdly. we won't be spending the night together as I want you to leave right now!"

Meg sat their stunned. She had never seen Christine so angry. She could see the smoke come out of Christine's ears as soon as Raoul had called Erik a jerk but never had she thought Christine would kick Raoul out of the apartment for it.

Raoul just stood there stunned and then, regaining composure, he turned on his heels and stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Christine let out a deep breathe and sighed. She knew she shouldn't have gotten mad at Raoul. He was only trying to protect her but she couldn't seem to help it. When he had criticized Erik, she had just lost it.

"Are you ok?" Meg asked.

Christine gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Raoul? Chrisine, he's obsessed with you. He'll be calling you in a few hours begging you to forgive him, mark my words."

Sure enough by five o clock Raoul had called apologizing again and again and begging Christine to take him back. Christine was very fond of him and found herself reassuring him they were ok. She assured him she would call first thing tomorrow. Hanging up she found Meg smirking at her.

"Don't say anything," Christine warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Meg replied. "Now what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I thought this would be ok."

Meg's eyes drifted over Christine's outfit. She had on a pair of light faded jeans and an oversized sweater.

"Oh no," she exclaimed. "I am not letting you go out on your first date with the man you've been pinning over for 12 years in _that_!"

"It's not a date, we are just friends," Christine defended.

"Uh huh," Meg rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to walk over to Christine's closet and pull out a creme calf length skirt that had bits of rose colored lace sewn in. It flowed out gracefully and always made Christine look elegant when she wore it. To finish she pulled out a form fitting pink blouse.

"There," Meg proclaimed when Christine put it on, "the skirt says you are dressy enough for any place he had to take you but you aren't expecting too much because it's still casual enough for coffee!"

"How do you do that?" Christine asked.

"Do what?" Meg asked innocently.

"Find the perfect outfit in 10 seconds when I have been searching all morning!"

Meg just winked, "It's a gift. Now come on I'll do your make up."

Meg applied a light coat of foundation and blush with a little mascara and a touch of rose colored lip gloss. She kept Christine's hair down in a tumble of curls and stood back to admire her work. If Erik doesn't drop this 'friends' façade the moment he sees her he isn't a man she laughed to herself. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That must be him. Wish me luck?" Christine said nervously.

Meg gave her best friend a warm hug. "Good luck," she whispered.

Christine took one final look in the mirror and opened the front door.

To be continued…..


	7. Surprise Visitor

**She's aaaaallliiiivvvveee! Yes I am back. To all 22 of you who care . I am so sorry for such a long absence. I got pregnant, had a beautiful baby and have been enjoying life as a mother! I keep thinking back to this story though, and how mad I am I never finished it. I simply can't have that, so I will be back at work. Just an fyi- I have had the whole story outlined since the beginning, so nothing will change, I just have not written out the details of the scenes yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will post again soon hopefully. Thanks so much for all your reviews, there really what brought me back. Thanks again!**

**Surprise Visitor  
**

Christine took one final look in the mirror and opened the front door to an extraordinary tall and beautiful woman. She had long natural red hair which was curled and teased till it seemed like it couldn't get any fuller. Hair included, she was a good 5 inches taller then Christine. The round hazel eyes peering in, were set on a delicately heart shaped face, sprinkled lightly with attractive freckles.

"May I help you?" Christine asked

"Christine Daae?" the woman asked revealing a slight southern accent.

Certainly confused now, Christine cautiously replied. "Yes, I am she. Do I know you?"

The woman's striking face lit up and suddenly Christine found herself in the middle of a bone-crushing embrace.

"I KNEW it was you! You are exactly as I've always pictured! You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you, and oh my, now that you are here I can hardly contain myself!"

Christine could feel her ribs being ground into tiny pieces. Gasping for air she made a move to break free from the able-bodied intruder.

Oblivious to Christine's obvious discomfort the mysterious woman's arms grew tighter and she continued. "I have been out of town for the past few months, my agent booked some modeling jobs in France, and you know how it is. But I got done a few days early and decided to pop on in and surprise Erik for a nice dinner at La Rive Gauche, and what does he tell me? He already has plans! And not just any plans…dinner plans with Christine Daae! Well naturally I told him I simply must meet you first."

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Christine felt herself being released.

"Well, hunny, aren't you going to ask me in?"

More out of gratitude for the ability to breath, Christine stepped to the side and watched the woman waltz into her apartment as if she had been there a thousand times.

Christine waited for the blood to rush back to the rest of her body. She was feeling better when she realized she still had no clue who this woman was.

"Look, I'm flattered really," she started, "but I still have _no_ idea who you are."

The red head turned to Christine and, with a huge grin reached her hand out, "The name is Lana Laurent, nice to meet you."

For a moment Christine could just stare at the well manicured hand. Lana? Erik's girlfriend? What was she doing here? _Why_ was she here? More importantly, why would Erik send his girlfriend over to her apartment when they had dinner plans? Was this some sick game he was playing? Break her heart in as many pieces as possible?

As if Lana was reading her very thoughts, Christine heard her abruptly plead, "You must not blame Erik hunny, please. I simply have been dying to meet you for practically a decade!"

A decade? Ok this was getting stranger by the second.

"And…well…." Lana continued, "I can be quite persuasive when I put my mind to something... Plus he _is_ meeting us later and asked me to give you this letter." Christine watched as Lana reached into her purse and pulled out a sealed ivory envelope and placed it in Christine's hands.

Running her hand delicately over the wax of the blood red seal, Christine decided she could take no more. Meg was probably in her bedroom this very moment, listening to every word, and giving Christine exactly 30 more seconds before she took matters into her own hands.

"Look," Christine started, "thank you very much for taking the time to come all the way over here and bring me this letter, but I am sure you and Erik want some time alone tonight, especially due to the fact that you just got back in town," Christine handed the letter back to a wide-eyed Lana, "so if you could be so kind as to return this letter to Erik and tell him I hope you will both be very happy together."

Christine walked past Lana and opened the front door. She turned back and realized Lana had no intention of leaving. In fact she had turned her back on Christine! Her shoulders were slumped and shaking. A moment later, Christine heard sobs escaping from her lips.

Oh great, Christine chided herself, not only do I have to entertain the love of my life's girlfriend, but I am going to have to comfort her as well.

As she approached her distraught visitor she started to realize Lana wasn't so distressed after all. In fact…..she was laughing!

Lana turned around, tears rolling down her beautiful freckled cheeks. "Christine, dear, Erik and I are _not_ dating."

Christine blinked. "Excuse me?" A seed of hope started growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Is that what you thought? Is that what he _let_ you think?" Another, chuckle escaped her, "Well, we are going to have to think of a way to get even huh?" A mischievous twinkle shinned in both eyes. Lana took both of Christine's hands in her own.

"He hasn't told you anything has he? Don't answer, I can see he hasn't. Erik may get madder then a wet hen in a tote sack, but I think you deserve some answers."

A smile started to spread across Christine's face. Maybe Lana wasn't such a villain after all.


	8. Explanations

Christine learned Lana had met Erik 8 years ago. She was a secretary at R&J Records when, one day she looked up from her desk to find a young man dressed in a second hand suit, obviously too big for his small frame. He had smooth black hair with just a hint of curl combed back out of his face…._his face_. Lana was startled for a moment. Half of his face was covered by a polished white mask. Her shock was instantly replaced by sympathy. He seemed even more uncomfortable then her.

"May I help you?" Lana asked politely, her smile bright.

The masked young man, lifted his head, fixing his eyes Lana, a determined look set firmly on his face.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jackson." He announced.

Lana smiled to herself. He was trying so hard to sound in control, but she could tell he was shaking from nerves.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

A look of panic flashed across the young man's face, and just as quickly disappeared.

"No, but trust me, he will be glad he saw me."

Lana was filled with compassion for the masked youth, however, she knew there was no way she could help him. Mr. Jackson did _not _make exceptions when it came to his schedule. He also did not let just anyone take up his time. She knew that to break any of those rules meant she would be looking for a new job tomorrow.

"I'm sorry," she said, knowing that those words would most likely ring empty. "He can't be disturbed right now; I can leave a message for you though, what's your name?"

"Erik," he replied.

She reached for a pencil to write it down and heard him ask, "It's the mask isn't it?"

"What? No, I..."

"It's ok; this isn't the first place I've been. I understand perfectly. Have a nice day."

With that, he turned and made his way toward the double doors.

"Wait!" Lana called out. She jumped up from her desk and sprinted after him. "Please, just wait!"

He stopped a foot short of the exit, but did not turn around.

"I really do want to help you." Lana didn't know why ,but from the moment she had laid eyes on Erik she had felt an overwhelming desire to protect him. Maybe it was the mask, maybe it was the determined look in his eyes when he had approached her, she didn't know, but she _did _know she couldn't let him leave without doing something to help.

She heard Erik take a deep breath and slowly turn around. Once again she was struck by the sight the white mask. He would have been a very handsome man without it. She wondered why he wore it. Maybe it was just some crazy fashion statement he was trying to make. She saw tons of new artists every day walk in the building, hoping for any chance to be the next big thing. No trick, gimmick, or costume was too crazy she had seriously seen it all.

"Look," he started, "I'm a songwriter and I'm good." He handed Lana a CD. "This is my work, if you are interested my contact information is inside." With that he turned back around, walked out the door and vanished.

Lana had been so intrigued by this meeting; she had gone home that night and immediately played Erik's CD. She had been stunned. Never in her life had she heard a voice like his. It mesmerized her. She couldn't turn it off. By the next morning she could recite every song.

When she called Erik later that afternoon to tell him her boss wanted a meeting with him she was stunned to hear him refuse.

"But Erik, this is your chance! This is why you came in here right? Why on earth would you turn him down now that he wants to meet with you?"

There was silence for a few seconds before she heard him softy reply, "I have a better idea. You, Lana, are going to quit your job immediently and come work for me."

Lana's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?" There was no way she was going to do that.

Two weeks later Lana had officially become Erik's personal secretary. Erik didn't see why she had to give notice, but Lana thought it the right thing to do. Erik had not signed at R.J. records but, thanks to Lana, he had been able to submit his music to another major record company without having to worry about showing his face. Lana had the kind of looks that got his foot in the door and Erik's music had kept it there. He handled all of the business transactions through her and had become one of the biggest song writers in the music industry. While, the record label had tried and tried to get him to release his songs using his own voice, Erik had refused. He knew he had an incredible voice but did not want the public attention that came with singing. Playing at coffee houses and clubs was one thing, singing in a sold out arena with millions of people staring at his mask, wondering what hideous secrets it kept, was another thing.

Years passed, Erik grew richer and Lana decided to branch out in some modeling. Erik wasn't too happy with her decision but knew she couldn't remain his secretary forever. They had remained close and she was always welcomed at his home when she came back into town.

It was an hour later and Christine and Lana were sitting on Christine's couch. Christine was taking in all that she had been told, but still wanted to make sure she had heard Lana correctly on one issue.

"So, you and Erik…never…?"

Lana smiled again, "My dear Christine, Erik is like my younger brother and even if I had ever entertained any designs in that direction he has made it perfectly clear he is, and always has been, desperately in love with someone else."

Christine's heart sank. "Oh…I see."

Lana chuckled, "You blockhead, I was referring to you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you! There would be times when we were working, I'd look over at him to ask a question and his mind would be somewhere else. You know, a different time, a different place. I would ask him what he was thinking about," she grinned, "and he would immediately snap out of it and tell me to mind my own business."

Christine grinned back.

"One day I arrived at his apartment an hour early. I walked in and heard music playing. I stayed outside the door but heard every lyric he was singing. I knew instantly it was about a specific person. Maybe I caught him at the right moment or maybe he had simply held it in too long, but he told me all about you, your childhood, his childhood, everything. The way he talked about you left no question in my mind of how he felt. I have wanted to meet you since that moment, and now, here you are!"

Christine did not know what to say. She was speechless. All of her life she had thought he had forgotten about her, and to learn now that he loved her, had always loved her, she was dumbfounded. Before she knew what was happening tears were running down both cheeks and she was sobbing. She felt Lana's strong arms around her again, but this time they were welcomed.

Some time later, both women were red eyed and exhausted. Lana happened to glance down at her watch and leaped up, "Oh drat! We are supposed to meet Erik in 20 minutes!"

Christine jumped up as well. "I can't meet him! Look at me. I'm a mess!"

"Hunny, you are taking to Lana, give me 5 min and he won't be able to let you out of his sight."

Christine chuckled, like it or not, she was never going to let _him _out of _her_ sight again.


	9. The Underground

**Sorry for the late update! I had so much school work these past few weeks it has been crazy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you so much to the few of you who did review. Please keep doing so, it encourages me so much. Thanks again!**

**Le Metro**

Lana wouldn't tell Christine where they were headed. She had begged, pleaded, and even threatened, but still Lana kept silent. After what seemed like an eternity, the car finally slowed down and came to a stop. Christine glanced eagerly out the window. What would it be like seeing Erik again? True, she had just seen him that morning but so much had happened in such a short time. She now knew, not only did Erik love her, but he had always loved her! However, there were still so many unanswered questions. Why had he felt the need to stay away from her for so long? Why didn't he contact her all these years if he loved her? And finally, why had he acted so cold when they had met the other night? Yes, there was still much to learn, but for the first time in a long time, Christine felt hopeful.

"You getting out Hun?"

Christine forces her mind back to her new friend, took a deep breath, and nodded. Lana merely winked and motioned for Christine to get out of the car. When she stopped out she looked up and found herself standing in front of none other then Le metro.

"You've got to be joking." Christine whispered.

Le metro was one of the most exclusive and sought after restaurants in the country. Raoul had tried again and again to get reservations but had been unsuccessful. Christine smiled to herself; of course Erik would be able to. He seemed to have the world at his fingertips.

While Lana whispered instructions to the driver, Christine took out a lighted compact mirror from her purse and glanced at her reflection. Lana really had worked miracles. After she had applied a fresh coat of make up she had told Christine to read Erik's letter. Christine remembered how her hands had trembled as her eyes fell over the elegantly hand written letter.

**Christine,**

**Let me begin by conveying how unbelievably sorry I am. I know you were expecting me to arrive at your apartment this afternoon. Finding Lana there instead, must have been quite a surprise. Unfortunately, I found myself delayed by business and Lana stumbled upon me at the very moment I was dialing your number. She saw it as a divine appointment, if you will, and insisted she would deliver the news personally. As I am sure you have seen by now, she can be quite persistent. I hope you two will become fast friends and I look forward to our time together tonight. Until then...**

**Erik**

**P.S. I hope you will do me the honor of wearing the enclosed. **

Christine had reached into the envelope and pulled out a beautiful, but simple, diamond cross pendant. It couldn't be. Christine's hands had trembled as she turned the pendant over. There, inscribed on the back, were the letters A.D. Her mouth dropped as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She cursed, knowing she was going to ruin her fresh makeup, but couldn't help herself.

Lana poked her head in, "Ready? Meg is driving me crazy with her third degree ….Christine! For goodness sake what is wrong?"

Lana took a couple steps toward Christine, but was waved off.

"I'm fine, really Lana, I promise," she glanced back down at the beautiful necklace. "Erik put this in the letter you gave me."

Lana eyed the necklace and cocked her head, "Well, If I'm being honest I expected a little more as well, but Hun, I'm sure he…."

Christine's head snapped up. "You don't understand."

Lana stayed silent, watching Christine's eyes grow foggy and her mind drift into the past.

"It was my mothers. She had very few things in this world and this necklace was one of her few treasures. When she died, she gave it to me and told me, anytime I wish to remember her I need only put it on. Unfortunately, we always struggled financially and my father was forced to, along with many other valuables we owned, pawn it. I begged him to leave just this one thing but, as you can gather, he did not listen. My father was a very sentimental man until it came to money. It was just jewelry and was not going to bring my mother back so, it was sold. I cried every night for a month until Erik found out what had happened. He promised me he would get it back and, for some reason, I always believed him…until…."

Christine didn't need to finish the sentence for Lana to know what came next. As touching as Erik's gesture was, she had to help Christine pull herself together or she would be applying her makeup for a second time.

Lucky for both women, Lana always got what she wanted. Sooner then Christine would have believed they were both on their way.

As Christine peered back up at the restaurant her hand enclosed over the dainty cross resting against her chest. She heard Lana approach her from behind.

"You should go in, Erik will be waiting."

Christine turned around, "What do you mean _I_ should go in? Aren't we both going?"

"Nope, boss's orders. I leave you here."

"But I thought…" Christine began.

Lana grinned and cut in. "I know you've grown fond of me, but I am afraid if I stayed any longer Erik would kill me. Not to mention I've got plans of my own. So you march your gorgeous self inside and show Erik no mercy, got it?"

Christine rolled her eyes and nodded curtly, which only made Lana grin wider. She then gave Christine a hug and promptly headed back to her car.

Christine stepped into the restaurant anxiously looking around for Erik. She stopped when she noticed the restaurant was in fact…..empty. What was going on? There was no doorman, no host, no people making small talk over their dinner, nothing.

She was just about to turn around and head straight back out the doors when she heard a voice ask, "Are you Christine Daae?"

A waiter appeared as if out of nowhere. He repeated his question again and Christine responded that she was.

"Right this way." he said and motioned for her to follow.

What Christine saw next took her breathe away. The entire restaurant was lit up in soft white lights. Red and white rose pedals lay between her feet and marble floor. The delicate pedals led her straight past the empty restaurant hall and into smaller private room. Upon entering the room, her eyes fell on a single table elaborately arranged with exotic French foods. Champagne filled tall crystal glasses while a crackling fire from an oversized fire place let off a bewitching glow.

The only thing missing was, well Erik. She sat down at the table wondering when he would appear.

"I wonder when the violin players are going to sweep in and start serenading me?" she mused out loud.

"I don't know about the violin, but if it's music you request, I'm sure we could work something out."

Startled by Erik's voice, Christine jumped and knocked over a small glass of water. She quickly grabbed a napkin and frantically began soaking up every drop of water she could find.

Erik stopped her. "Christine that isn't necessary." With that he snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared as if out of nowhere. As he finished the job Christine had begun, Erik reached out, took her hand, and led her away from the table toward a Grand Piano tucked in the corner.

"Now, I believe a request for music was made."

Christine, suddenly very shy, was at a loss for words. "Erik..I…this…this is simply too much."

Erik folded his arms across his chest and eyed her playfully.

"I believe I will be the one to decide what is too much. Now have a seat and I will play something for you while we wait for a new table to be set."

Christine looked around but found there were not other chairs in sight. She looked over at Erik who had just seated himself in front of the magnificent instrument.

"Erik, there are not any seats here."

His lips curled into a smile and he raised an eyebrow. She realized had meant for her to sit next to him and blushed. What was wrong with her? She needed to relax and focus. She had planned on being in control of this evening and so far all she had managed to do was act like a nervous school girl. She took a seat next to Erik, all too aware of how gently their shoulders brushed each other, and how easy it would have been to push her body closer to his. She closed her eyes, telling herself to take small breaths.

"I don't suppose you know Italian?" Erik asked cautiously.

Christine paused and then shook her head no.

"I was counting on that." He whispered as his fingers glided over the delicate keys and his voice echoed through the empty room.

_Sento nell'aria il profumo di te  
Piccoli songi vissuti con me  
Ora lo so  
Non voglio perderti  
Quella dolcezza cosi senza eta  
La tua bellezza rivali non ha  
Il cuore mio  
Vuole soltanto te_

_Per te, per te vivro  
L'amore vincera'  
Con te, con te avro'_

_Mille giorni di felicita'  
Mille notti di serenita'  
Faro' quello che mi chiederai  
Andro' sempre dovungue tu andrai  
Daro' tutto l'amore che ho  
Per te_

_Dimmi che tu gia il futuro lo sai  
Dimmi che questo non finira' mai  
Senza di te  
Non voglio esistere_

_Per te, per te vivro'  
L'amore vincera'  
Con te,con te avro'  
Mille giorni di felicita'  
Mille notti di serenita'  
Faro' quello che mi chiederai  
Andro' sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Daro' tutto l'amore che ho  
Per Te_

_Non devo dirtelo ormai gia' lo sai  
Che morirei senza di te_

_Per te, per te vivro'  
L'amore vincra' Con te, con te faro'  
Tutto quello che mi chiederai  
Andro' sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Daro' tutto l'amore che ho  
Per te_

Her eyes were still closed when she heard Erik murmured softly, "You can open your eyes now Christine."

She opened them slowly to reveal Erik watching her with a smug expression on his face.

"And what are you smirking for Sir?" she challenged.

Erik grinned. "It's nice to know my music can have such a profound effect on you."

Christine raised her chin defensively. "I was a little sleepy that's all."

Erik grinned wider.

"Fine!" she laughed, "You win, when I hear you sing the rest of the world fades away, happy?" Christine paused. "What was the song about anyway? A translation would be lovely."

Erik shook his head and his hand brushed a stray curl from her forehead. "That," he murmured, "is a secret." The intense way he looked at Christine when he said this made her blush and turn her head.

"Dinner is served Mr. Eastcote."

Erik broke his gaze away from Christine and gave the waiter a curt nod. He then abruptly stood, offering Christine his arm. She gladly accepted and they both made their way back to the newly set table.

For the next three hours they caught each other up on all the things in their lives the other had missed. Christine told Erik about the creepy roommate she had in college that listened to Disney songs all day and used to watched her dress. Erik, finding himself with a similar desire as her old roommate, told her about the struggles he had with getting his music heard and how he runs everything out of the spot light.

"So that is how I never heard of you." Christine mused.

"Yes, I tend to like my privacy," he smiled, waving to the empty restaurant.

"But when I first saw you, you were playing for a crowd of people."

"Ah," Erik chuckled, "my Achilles heel. I still love the feeling of entering a noisy room, no one there knowing me, no one expecting what is about to happen," his voice grew sharp, "what _I am_ about to _make_ happen. It is in those moments I am in complete control. I capture each listener, one by one and no one is released until _I _say so. It is the only time in my life I feel…." He didn't finish and Christine didn't pry. She knew he had already revealed more then he intended too.

Erik couldn't believe this woman. She had the ability to pry things from him he never even admitted to himself. She had always been able to reach him in ways no one else ever could. He also couldn't believe how well things were going. He knew Christine was still seeing that foolish boy Raoul, but he had a plan for him as well. He had told Christine he wanted to be friends, however, friendship was the furthest thing from his mind. Still, he must put up with this pretense until the time was right.

If he was lucky, he would eventually be able to remind Christine of all he could offer her. He knew she could never love him as he did her, but there was more to this world then love. He could offer her wealth, security, anything her heart desired. Maybe, in time, she could grow to love him a little. Of course, she could never see past the mask, but maybe she could learn to live with it. He had spent so much of his life running from his past, but he was willing to put it all on the line for the woman sitting across from him. If she gave him a chance, he would make sure she never regretted it.

"Erik."

He tore his thoughts away from his plans and focused on what Christine was saying.

"I want to thank you for my mother's necklace." She paused trying to find the right words. "I can imagine how much trouble it must have cost you. But please know I intend to fully reimburse you for every penny. You can't imagine how much it means to me to have it safe in my hands right now."

"Christine," Erik's voice grew stern, "You will never attempt or even offer to give me money for anything I give you again. Do you understand me?"

Stunned by Erik's harsh voice Christine nodded silently.

Erik grimaced. Trying to make amends for his harsh tone he added, "You must understand, I don't have the occasion to give gifts often and when I do it is never done callously. It gives me more pleasure then you can possibly know to see you wearing that necklace. I'm only sorry it took me so long to fulfill my promise."

Christine knew that now was the moment she had been waiting for. She had to tell Erik how she felt before she lost her nerve.

"Christine, there is something else I must say before the night is over."

Was this it? Christine's heart soared. Was Erik going to save her the trouble and declare his love for her first? Was he going to tell her he too had laid awake night after night these past years wondering where she was and if she ever thought of him?

"Yes?" Christine leaned forward in eager anticipation.

"Since we have agreed to become friends, I was thinking, it might be a good idea if I met your boyfriend, Raoul. Well, formally met him anyway."

"Excuse me?" Christine blinked. Did she really just hear that right?

Erik sat up straighter and continued in his best authoritative voice, "I have been thinking. We grew up together right? Well, that kind of makes me, in a way, your older brother. And with your father gone, I feel responsible for you. I think your father would have wanted someone looking out for you." When he saw the blank look on her face he added quickly, " I'm sure he is a great guy, I wouldn't expect you to choose less, however, meeting him seems a logical thing for a brother to do."

Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Where were the undying vows of love she had been waiting for? Her _brother_? Did he seriously see himself that way? What game was he playing at? No, he loved her, she knew it. If she didn't already have Lana's word, this night confirmed it. The looks he had been giving her all night were _not_ looks brothers gave sisters. Not to mention a small detail she had withheld earlier…she could speak fluent Italian. .Her lips curved into a smile, a plan forming in her mind. If it was games he wanted, it was games he would get.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What does Christine have cooked up for Erik? Haha just wait and see….**

If you are curious to what the song says in English, I have it translated below for you!

For You (Per Te)  
I smell in the air the scent of you  
Little dreams had lived with me  
Now I know, I don't want to lose you  
That sweetness which has no age  
Your beauty has no rivals  
My heart wants only you

For you, For you, I'll live  
Love is going to win  
With you, With you, I'll have  
Hundreds days of happiness  
Hundreds nights of serenity  
I'll do what you'll ask me to  
I'll go always anywhere you go  
I'll give all the love I feel for you

Tell me that you know the future, yet  
Tell me that this is not going to change  
Without you I don't want to exist

For you, For you, I'll live  
Love is going to win  
With you, With you, I'll have  
Hundreds days of happiness  
Hundreds nights of serenity  
I'll do what you'll ask me to  
I'll go always anywhere you go  
I'll give all the love I feel for you

I mustn't say it to you, by now you know it  
That I would die without you

For you, For you, I'll live  
Love is going to win  
With you, With you, I'll do  
Everything you'll ask me to  
I'll go always anywhere you go  
I'll give all the love I feel for you


	10. Games

**So...what can I say? Other than I'm sorry for not updating! I ended up having another baby...lol. But don't worry we are done for a few years and I PROMISE this story will be finished. Just the usual excuses...2 kids, full time job, full time school...you know. But I LOVE these characters and can't abandon them completely. I've already got the next chapter written just need to edit. Anyway I hope you like it and please review. It really keeps me motivated to keep going! Thanks!**

**Chapter 12**

By the time they left the restaurant, Christine had formed a plan. So Erik wanted to meet Raoul? Well, she would give him exactly what he wanted and more. Her plan was to flirt shamelessly with Raoul and let Erik's jealousy finally snap forcing him to reveal his true feelings for her. Granted it was not an original plan but sometimes the old ways were the most effective.

They drove on in silence for a while both not wanting the night to end. Christine was in plotting mode while Erik absent mindedly hummed along to the radio.

When they reached Christine's place Erik got out first, walked around the car, and opened Christine's door.

Taking his hand she laughed, "It's nice to know chivalry isn't dead."

Erik grinned, "Not with me at least."

He led her up to the apartment door and they turned to face one another.

"Well," Christine said at last, her face turned down studying the concrete steps. "I guess this is goodnight."

She felt a finger lift her chin upwards and found her eyes locked on Erik's.

Erik was doing his best to not kiss her senselessly, throw her over his shoulder, and take her back to his house. But kissing her now would, not only go against everything he told her tonight, it would also likely fill her with disgust. He couldn't afford to scare her away now. Even if she ever agreed to marry him he knew a physical relationship would be too much to ask. He couldn't expect that from her. Still his body didn't seem to be listening. He felt himself slowly leaning towards her. He brought his lead down closer and closer. He could feel her soft breath on his face. So close now…almost there.

Christine couldn't believe it. Her heart was beating wildly. He was going to kiss her! She wouldn't even need to resort to her plan, which was good because honestly she had been feeling a bit guilty for intending to use Raoul that way. She leaned forward, stepped unto her tip toes, closed her eyes and…..suddenly felt her hand being shaken back and forth like it was a jackhammer. Christine whipped here eyes open to find her tiny fingers being grasped in both of Erik's hands while he attempted some very enthusiastic handshake. The next thing she knew he had mumbled what she thought was goodnight, gave her a pat on the head and with a "see you later kid" headed back to his car.

What in the heck just happened? Christine's brows scrunched together.

Had she really miss interpreted the signals? She could have sworn he was about to kiss her.

She watched his car drive away, stumped her foot, and headed inside.

"Plan back on." She muttered, letting the door slam behind her.

Erik couldn't believe himself. He had almost blown his entire plan! Thank goodness he had snapped out of it before he had ruined everything. If he wanted to continue to spend time with Christine, maybe romantic restaurants and piano serenading weren't the greatest idea. After all, friends didn't do that sort of thing and he sure as hell knew brothers and sister did not. He had been trying to impress her but knew now he needed to plan less romantic and more "friend" type evenings.

But what exactly did friends do together? Erik was used to being by himself. Lana was company occasionally but their time together was definitely on more of a professional level than personal. Still she should be able to give him a few ideas. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. One ring and she answered.

"Erik! Tell me all about it! I'm just dying!"

"Lana," Erik said calmly completely ignoring her request, "I have a situation and your input would be most helpful."

"A situation huh?" Lana replied. "Shoot."

Erik paused. "I need to know how to take someone who is just a friend out."

"Come again?"

Erik sighed and tried again, "What can I do with Christine that won't be perceived as showing a romantic interest in her?"

"Oh! You mean like hanging out?"

"Hanging out?" Erik repeated.

"Yes, Erik, hanging out. It's what the crazy kids are calling it these days."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Well if one were to _hang out _with someone else, what exactly would that entail and make sure it is something a big brother would do with a sister."

"Uh," Lana hesitated, "I thought we were taking about Christine?"

"We ARE!" Erik snapped, annoyed this was taking so long.

Completely unfazed by his rudeness Lana continued, "Well Hun, if I'm not mistaken, last time I checked you kind of viewed her has a bit more than a little sister."

"Just answer the question."

Lana laughed, "Ok. Ok. Invite her over for a movie."

"A movie?" Erik asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yes, a movie. You know those fancy moving pictures. I know you don't get out a lot, but really Erik if I have to explain to you what a movie is then…"

Feeling his temper rising Erik interrupted, "I know what a movie is Lana, the problem is I don't even own a TV!"

"And goodness gracious those things are so hard to get a hand on these days. Whatever will we do Mr. Eastcote?"

"Lana!"

Obviously enjoying herself Lana grinned into the phone, "Now don't get your britches in a bunch I will take care of everything. I will pick one up today along with an assortment of movie selections tailored for the two of you!"

"I don't know…" Erik began.

"Oh don't worry sugar, there will be plenty of movies that scream, 'Hi I'm Erik and I am a man! But hey don't worry I can be sensitive too!"

Erik closed his eyes and sighed. Why had he called her again?

"Just you leave it to me" Lana was still talking. "Operation seduce my little sister is in full swing."

Erik felt his temper rising again, "That is sick Lana".

"Hey don't get angry with me, this brother façade was your idea, not mine. I don't know why you can't just be honest with her."

"You know why." Erik whispered.

"Oh cause you are a monster and yada yada yada. Please Erik. You are more than that and you know it. That woman deserves some honesty from you and a chance to show you she can love you just as fully as you love her."

"She has a boyfriend Lana."

"And what difference does that make? For as long as I've known you, you have never let anything stand between you and something you've wanted before, so why now?"

Instead of responding, Erik chose to end the conversation. "Goodbye Lana" he said and closed his phone.

He placed his phone back in his pocket and held his face in his hands. Lana just didn't understand. Raoul wasn't what was standing in the way…it was what lay behind his mask. He knew she could never past it, but if she could just learn to live with it, even a little, maybe he had a chance at happiness. Yes, his way was the best. Eventually Christine would se that. She would never be able to love him, but he could love her enough for the both of him. He was right. They'd all see.

The next morning Christine was still upset about what had happened last night. Meg hadn't come home until early in the morning so she hadn't had a chance to tell her.

Now both now women found themselves curled up on the couch and drinking coffee while Christine filled her in.

"ARRRRRRG!" Christine screamed into a pillow. "He is so frustrating! Why can't he just come out and admit he has feelings for me? The least he could do after all he's put me through is make a move! I mean that would be the mature thing to do right?"

Meg opened her mouth to respond but Christine didn't give her a chance.

"Seriously, I am _not _an idiot. I know he wanted to kiss me, why run away?" She laughed bitterly, "Oh ya that is what he is good at isn't it?" Christine closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the couch. "Why does he have to play these games?"

Before she could be stopped again Meg asked, "So does this mean you aren't going to go ahead with your 'make him jealous' plan?"

Christine opened one eye and peered at Meg. "No, why?"

Meg through up her hands and let out a groan. "You are BOTH impossible!"

Before Christine could defend herself, her phone started ringing. She glanced down and drew in a breath. "It's him."

"Well answer it you dummy!"

Christine made a face at Meg and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Christine, its Erik."

Christine felt her knees go weak. Could his voice be any sexier?

"Christine, you there?"

"Um…ya." She forced herself to concentrate. "Sorry I…." she smiled, "I just got off the phone with Raoul. I was just a little distracted. You know how it is when you are young and in love."

Meg rolled her eyes.

Christine heard Erik's voice turn cold. "Love huh."

"Ya, you know," Christine attempted a giggle, "He may even be the one!"

She someone pinch her left leg hard and looked up at Meg while mouthing "OUCH!"

Meg pointed her finger to her mouth and pretended to gag.

Christine stuck her tongue out, got up, and walked into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

She noticed Erik still hadn't said anything after her remark about Raoul. Maybe she had gone too far.

"Erik?" she said cautiously.

"I'm here."

He sounded like he was trying to keep a tight reign on his emotions which delighted Christine.

"So what's up?" she asked.

She heard Erik take a deep breath. "I…..I was just wondering if you wanted to…" he paused, "hang out."

Christine blinked. "Hang out?"

"Yes" Erik said defensively. "That _is_ what friends do isn't it?

"Sorry, yes it is." Christine laughed, "I just never thought I'd ever hear you, Erik Duvone use that phrase!"

"It's Eastcote now."

"Ya, I've been meaning to ask you about that. It's a terrible last name really Erik, why on earth did you change it?"

"I have my reasons" He claimed, indicating the topic was not open for discussion.

Christine thought it was best to not push him. "Well, I'd love too, what did you have in mind?"

"Movies." He stated simply. "Movies. My house. Tonight."

Christine couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She put her phone down and started doing a happy dance. Erik and her alone on the couch in the dark? Could this be any better?

"Christine?"

"Christine?"

Oops…she picked the phone back up.

"That's fine." She answered non-chalantly. "Anything you have in mind is fine."

"Great, then pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds perfect."

They both said goodbye and Christine opened her door squealing.

Meg was waiting of course for the full recap.

"Movies huh?"

Christine nodded. "Yep." Suddenly she grabbed her best friend, panic all over her beautiful face, "What am I going to wear?" It has to say 'Hi I'm casual enough to sit on the couch in the dark but sexy enough to lead to more…'"

Meg busted out laughing. "Christine, you little tramp!"

"Hey, I've been waiting 12 years for this guy; in most states we would be legally married."

Meg put her arm around her best friend and led her into her bedroom.

"Don't worry old friend….I know just the thing."


	11. Movie

A few hours and many outfits later, Christine found herself standing in Erik's living room watching him rummage through a pile of DVDs he was acting like he had never seen before.

"Erik, I told you anything would be fine."

Erik inwardly groaned. He couldn't remember the last time he had watched a movie. He didn't want to pick anything too romantic but all of Lana's selections were exactly that. Sensing Christine was wondering why none of his movies seemed familiar to him, he randomly grabbed one and popped it into the DVD player. It didn't really matter if he was watching Basic Instinct or a documentary on dust particles; he wouldn't be able to stop himself from being aroused.

When he had picked her up he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her. If he thought she looked incredible dressed up the other night, he had been mistaken. Only Christine could wear sweat pants and a tank stop and still look like a movie star. She had also pulled her hair up high onto her head while little pieces of curls traced the back of her neck. It left even more of her shoulders exposed giving him an amble view of the smoothness of her skin and the fullness of her breasts. The combination of bear skin above and concealment below of was driving him to distraction. He casually motioned for Christine to take a seat on the couch.

Christine couldn't help but smile. He seemed very distracted tonight. She noticed Erik was sitting as far on one end of the couch as he could making it very obvious he did not intend to take advantage of this situation. In addition he had every light in the house on making it as unromantic as was possible. It was up to her. She casually walked over to door, shutting it with a soft click. She then reached over and flipped the light switch down. Immediately the entire room went dark with only the soft glow of the TV lighting the room.

Erik looked at her questioningly.

"You can't watch a good movie with all the lights on Erik."

He didn't respond but instead turned back around and focused on the screen. She strolled back over to the couch and instead of taking the seat on the other end as she was sure Erik hoped, she sat down right beside him. She felt Eric shift uncomfortably.

10 minutes into the movie Christine moved a bit closer to Erik. 20 minutes into the movie she moved a little closer. An hour into the movie she was practically sitting in his lap. She had her head laying on his shoulder and her hand resting on his thigh. Still nothing. Christine looked over at Erik. His jaw was clenched and he wasn't moving. He looked….annoyed, which made Christine annoyed. She was tired of rejection. She was tired of putting herself out only to be turned away.

Christine turned toward Erik, clenched her first and punched him in the shoulder. Erik jumped up, wide eyed clutching his stinging shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"It was just something I had to do." Christine retorted, her eyes blazing.

"Really?" he asked.

Christine nodded her head and lifted her chin, daring him to do something. Erik obliged. He pounced on her pinning her back against the couch. "I wouldn't start something you can't finish angel."

Christine narrowed her eyes, "I always finish what I start Erik." With that she pushed up with all of her might catching him off guard. He let go of her momentarily allowing her a moment to escape. She rolled off the couch and out of his grasp. Erik then proceeded to chase her around the room while she cleverly dodged all his attempts to capture her. They were both panting and laughing when he finally caught her and pulled her to the ground. Christine landed with a thud on Erik's hard body.

Their laughter subsided as they locked eyes. Erik reached his hand up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. He brought his hand around to the back of her head and pulled it down to his. Christine's breath caught and she closed her eyes feeling his mouth touch hers. His kiss was slow at first, hesitant. He wanted to see if it would even be welcomed. Christine opened her mouth instantly showing him how much she wanted him. She molded her body to his and felt him roll her to the side, pressing his weight on top of hers. He deepened the kiss running his hand down her body. She felt his arousal pressing into her.

Erik couldn't believe it. After years of dreaming of this very moment, it was actually happening. Christine was beneath him, kissing him, responding to him like he never expected. He knew if he didn't stop right now he wouldn't be able to control himself. Erik tore his mouth away, "Christine….I"

"Erik, please….don't' stop"

He looked down at her and nearly gave in. She looked so vulnerable, so willing. But what was she doing? She had a boyfriend and….the thought of Raoul was like a bucket of cold water. Immediately his arousal faded and he pushed himself up.

"I don't think Chaney would approve of me molesting his girlfriend."

Christine tried to pull him back down but he was already out of her reach.

"Erik, you don't understand, Raoul and I….we…that is I don't…"

"Spare me the details of your love life Christine, regardless this was a mistake and it won't happen again. I know me coming back into your life must be confusing. I am sorry for taking advantage of you. I don't know what came over me. " He reached his hand down and helped her up. "I will take you home."

Humiliated Christine let him help her up. She knew confessing her love right now would do no good. Erik seemed determined to never believe she could possibly want him. The mask on his face wasn't the only one he wore. He covered his feelings under a layer of self-control. She would have to force him to admit his feelings, it was the only way he would ever open up. Her original plan was the best. She would have to make Erik so jealous he wouldn't be able control himself. Only when this control slipped would she have a chance to break through the barriers he put up around his heart. Then, she would be able to confess her feelings, and maybe…just maybe he would believe her.

The drive home was fueled with tension. Erik did his best to keep his mind off of what had just happened but his body couldn't' seem to forget. Finally, Christine broke the silence.

"I have been thinking…"Christine paused, but decided to just let it out, "I think we should go on a date."

Erik almost swerved off the road.

"A double date," she clarified. "Me and Raoul and you and Meg."

This time Erik almost hit the car in front of him.

He struggled to find the right words, more confused than ever at Christine's strange request. "Don't get me wrong, Christine, Meg is a very lovely girl but I don't think we would suit, and I am sure that the feeling is mutual."

"But that's not true!" Christine protested, "Meg has done nothing but talk about you. In fact, she keeps asking me to hook you two up."

Erik found that hard to believe.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "Please Erik, it would mean so much to me. You two could just go as friends and it would be the perfect opportunity for you to get to know Raoul. You were right about earlier, I was just a little confused. If you take the time to meet Raoul and give me your approval, I know I could finally move our relationship forward." Or end it Christine thought with a smile.

Erik knew he would never approve of Raoul. He wanted Christine for himself, and intended to have her. However, he did not want her to have any regrets. He did not want her with him still pining for that idiot boy. This would give him a chance to get close to Raoul and learn any secrets he could use against him. Yes, he would settle for a small piece of Christine's heart, but he'd be dammed if he was going to share any part of it with another man. Erik agreed to the date and they planned to all meet at a local club that following weekend.

As Erik pulled away Christine walked up to her apartment she laughed. She was about to go tell Meg that she had found her a date. Meg would be thrilled, except when Christine explained who her date was with and how she planned to steal him away by the end of the evening….


	12. Reactions

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the genius minds of__Leroux, ALW and Kay_

_**Thanks to anyone who gives feedback. It means the world to me. Well, here we go!**_

Meg took the news of heir double date…about as well as Christine expected. 'Both girls were in Christine's room trying on outfits for the big night.

"Ok, just to make sure I am getting this correct, you're telling me you set me up on a date with the love of your life?"

Throwing a blouse back in the closet, Christine slowly nodded.

"You are also telling me I have to make sure this is the worst night of his life?"

Christine laughed. "No, I will take care of that; you just have to help me out a little. You know, talk up my feelings for Raoul." Meg lifted up light pink tank top to which Christine crinkled her nose. Taking that as a 'no' she waited for Christine to continue.

"I need to get him to admit his feelings, to admit there is more than friendship in our future."

"Wouldn't just telling him how you feel take care of that?"

Christine shook her head. "I know Erik. He's got it beat into his head that no one could ever love him. I think that might be why he left in the first place." Taking a dress from Meg's hands she wandered over to the full length mirror . "Please Meg, there will never be anyone else for me," she turned back toward her friend, a wistful smile on her face, "there never was."

Meg took a deep breathe. How could she say no to that?

"Alright Christine, I'm in." Meg grinned, "But I warn you, we have nothing in common. I will probably make his life more miserable than you ever could"

This made Christine laugh and soon Meg was joining her.

"Well," Meg declared as her eyes took in the chaos of clothes surrounding her and her best friend, "if you are going to seduce my date you are going to need to do it properly…" she grinned, "We are going shopping."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lana took the news of the double date…well she first had to stop laughing before she could really take it in. Erik was standing in the kitchen, his arms folded across his chest, an irritated expression clouded his face.

"So let me get this straight," she said between gasps, "you invited her over for a movie, had a heavy make out session, and then she set you up with her best friend?!" Another roar of laughter followed. "Oh honey, we have got to work on your game."

Erik's frown deepened. "It was not exactly how I imagined the evening going myself, Lana."

"Oh I know Erik, I don't think anyone could have planned _that_." Another fit of giggles soon followed.

Uncrossing his arms and running his hand through his hair Erik grimaced between his teeth, "are you _quite _finished?!"

Sensing Erik's temper rising, Lana took a few deep breathes, walked over to a box of Kleenex, and proceeded to wipe the tears from her eyes. Feeling like she finally had control over her emotions, she turned back to face her dearest friend.

She wished he would give up this foolish façade of indifference. She was so tired of seeing him unhappy. Erik never told her about his past, but she sensed it was not a pleasant one. Ever since she had met him she saw he carried a deep feeling of inadequacy. The only place he had ever felt a sense of worth was when he was with his music. He ate and drank music. Music touched a place in his soul he let no one else near, until now that is. She noticed ever since Christine had come back into his life it was as if she was seeing kinks in the cold hard armor that enclosed his heart. He let Lana into his life more than she ever expected, but she wasn't foolish enough to believe she had any influence on his heart. No, there was only one person in the world who held any sway when it came to Erik's heart, and he was going on a double date with her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday came quicker than expected. Christine was a bundle of nerves. Would she really have the courage to go through with it? She was about to find out.

She smiled as she heard Meg walking into her room. A pep talk from her best friend was just what she needed. Her smile vanished when she saw what Meg was wearing.

"Absolutely not." Christine pointed back to Meg's room. "Go, change, now."

Meg's eyes sparked with mischief but her expression was one of pure innocence. "Why Christine, whatever do you mean?"

"You are _NOT_ going out with Erik looking like a dime street hooker."

Meg folded her arms across her chest. "A hooker? Really Christine, I've worn this dress a hundred times before."

Christine knew she was being a little harsh but she couldn't help it. "Yes, but you weren't going out with the man I love."

"A little eye candy never hurt anyone. In fact, I was thinking of losing the undergarments all together, you never know…"

Meg couldn't even finish her sentence before she burst into a fit of laughter. If looks could kill, she was sure she'd be six feet under already.

"Ok…Ok, I was only kidding anyway! I will go put on my most demure outfit, I promise." She paused at the doorway and turned back to Christine, "You do know I could be wearing a string bikini and that man would still only have eyes for you, right?" With that she strolled out the door, her laughter echoing down the hallway.

Christine knew she needed to calm down. She was more worried about Meg and Erik killing each other than falling in love. But she still couldn't stomach the thought of Erik being attracted to another woman. She needed his full attention tonight. Besides, he had never actually said how he felt about her. She was relying solely on her own instinct. This whole night could backfire and she might find out she had been horribly mistaken. Turning to her mirror she examined her own appearance.

Red, that was what she had come home with. Meg had shared her story, against Christine's wishes, with the lady at the boutique. Without batting an eye the clerk had nearly sprinted to the back room and emerged with what she declared the perfect dress…the perfect red dress.

"When it comes to seduction, the classics are always the best." The young clerk had pronounced. "Red expresses boldness, desire, heat, and passion. Yet, you don't want to go overboard." She swiftly came behind Christine, draping the dress over her body and turning her towards the mirror. She spoke softly, "Yet, you do not want to go overboard, just enough to keep his imagination going…. Yes, this will do nicely on you. More then nice I would say. My dear, the poor boy who sees you in this won't stand a chance."

The young clerk's words still echoed in Christine's mind. She performed a few twirls in the mirror and stopped, her lips curled upward. "Erik," she whispered, "you won't escape that easily again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Double Date Part 1

**_Thank you to the few of you who reviewed. You have no idea how much it keeps me motivated to keep going! _**

_Later that night_

The plan was to meet the guys at the previous club Christine had seen Erik play. It was cozy and had live music, plus Christine had made arrangements with the owner to give Erik a little surprise. When the girls walked into the crowded night club, Christine spotted Raoul sitting at a secluded table in the corner. At the sign of his expectant face, so filled with hope, Christine froze.

"What's wrong?" She heard Meg whisper.

Christine shook her head. "I can't do it. I thought I could but…" she motioned to Raoul. "Look at him. He looks like a little boy on Christmas morn…" her voice trailed off when she noticed Erik had entered the room.

He looked magnificent. Christine felt her knees go weak. He wore a pair of snug gray trousers with a fitted black button down shirt. His shirt was open enough at the collar to expose the tan of a well muscled chest. The darkness of his hair and clothing were a stark contrast to the white mask covering the right side of his face. Christine wasn't the only one who noticed him. Other girls in the club had started to notice him as well. Christine didn't care whether this attention came from the pure magnetism Erik gave off or simply the sight of his mask, she just wished other girls would stop looking at him.

"Never mind," Christine declared, "let's go." She grabbed Meg's hand and practically dragged her to their table. Erik reached the corner only a few second before they did. Immediately his eyes locked onto Christine's. Christine felt her heart beat faster. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until an inconspicuous cough from Meg brought her out of Erik's spell like gaze.

Remembering she was not his date she forced herself to speak. "Oh, um Erik, this is Meg. Meg….Erik."

Meg smiled. "I am so glad we get to finally meet."

Erik returned her greeting and pulled out a chair for her. After Meg was comfortably seated, he walked over to do the same for Christine. Christine, however, had other plans. She walked right past the chair he had pulled out and into Raoul's lap. A surprised but elated Raoul wrapped his arms around Christine encouragingly.

Erik was equally stunned, but only for a moment. The initial shock quickly turned to rage. How dare Christine allow anyone's hands on her but his own! He felt his body tense and his hands ball into tight fists. He did everything in his power to stop himself from flying across the table, ripping Christine off of Raoul's lap, and tearing his body from limb to limb. Instead, he grinded his teeth, took a deep breathe, and sat down next to Meg.

Christine twisted in Raoul's lap and purred in his ear (raising her voice loud enough for all to hear), "Raoul, hun, tell Erik and Meg all about your new band!"

Erik's eyes grew wide. She _had_ to be joking.

"Well," Raoul's voice grew animated, "We're called _Little Lotte," _At the name of Raoul's band Erik almost choked on his drink. He started coughing while Meg gave him a few pats on the back. Christine threw them both a warning glance and Raoul continued.

"We are going for a whole opera meets punk rock meets techno thing. You should see our costumes!"

"Raoul," Meg chimed in, "I didn't know you were musical."

"Oh you don't have to be musical to be in a band anymore. Its all about image."

Erik had to stop himself from throwing up. This was exactly the type of thing he abhorred about the music industry today. No talent imbeciles who had no appreciation or talent for what music was. All they cared about was what music could get them. When Erik wrote or performed it was as if a part of his soul came alive. Music was the piece of him he wasn't afraid to expose to others...the only part he never worried would be met with rejection. Of all people Christine should be most horrified of Raoul's future plans. After all, her father worshiped music. No one on earth had a bigger appreciation for music than Charles Daae. Instead she was sitting in his contemptible lap, looking up at him like he was God's gift to the world. He turned his attention back to Raoul and tried not to roll his eyes.

Little did Eric know, Christine was sharing a very similar opinion. Raoul was now going into detail on what sounded like the band's choreographed dance moves. Christine peered over at Erik. The poor man looked miserable. She smirked. He looked like he wanted to strangle her date. Poor Raoul, she couldn't believe she had seriously entertained any romantic interest in him. Next to Eric, well there was really no comparison. She had never been so aware of a man. The way he looked at her, how he held his drink, the way he touched the small of her back when he led her into a room. Everything he did made her want him. Yet, here she was, sitting across from him in another man's lap desperate to get him to admit the same.

"Christine?" Christine was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of Erik saying her name. She noticed he was looking at her strangely, his eyes full of questions. Actually everyone at the table was looking at her.

Erik tried again, "Christine why did the owner of the club just come out on stage and announce your name?"

Christine shot up. "He DID?!" She quickly scrambled out of Raoul's lap and straightened her dress. Without another hesitation she made her way to the stage. This was the surprise she had planned for Erik. She knew if there was one thing that would speak to Eric, one thing that would get through his defenses...it was music.

Christine hadn't performed in front of a stage since college. The bright lights nearly blinded her. She thought it was a good thing she hadn't had anything to eat yet as it was probably the only thing keeping her from throwing up all over the audience. A few musicians made their way on stage. Christine had previously called the owner and told him the whole story. Being a romantic man himself, he had agreed to let Christine perform one song that night. She had sent over her music so the band playing that night would be able to back her vocals. This would give her opportunity to really work the stage and focus on what she was singing. Saying a silent prayer she stepped up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone." Christine cleared her throat. "I know I am not a member of the band you came to see, but they have generously allowed me to perform one song with them tonight. I was inspired to write this song recently and I hope you like it. Its about anticipation and longing. The ache that follows when you find the one person on Earth you know you belong too."

Christine heard the music start. She took a deep breathe, wrapped one hand around the mic stand, closed her eyes, and began...

_Just twenty four more hours  
But I'm not breathing right  
Eternity until I have you  
By my side_

Christine opened her eyes and noticed the entire club was now focused on her. Feeling more confident she started swaying her body to the music.

_Feel me breathe in slow motion,_  
_Lose control._  
_Just let go and let this dream take over._

_I wait for dark to fall again._  
_So I can be alive and then,_  
_By your side I will give in to this high._  
_Surrender now to ecstasy._  
_Move with me and make me real._  
_Count the hours 'til I can feel this high._

Christine didn't have to look to know that Erik's gaze was fixed on her. She could feel it. She knew her singing was having an effect on him. She grabbed the mic with both hands and as if only to him.

_The silver sky surrounds us,_  
_Our secret symphony._  
_The world is bursting into color._  
_You're with me,_  
_And I'm not thinking clearly._  
_In this euphoric haze._  
_Love don't leave me longing,_  
_Just carry me away._

_I am yours, take me over,_  
_Lose control._  
_Just let go and let this dream take over._

_I wait for dark to fall again._  
_So I can be alive and then,_  
_By your side I will give in to this high._  
_Surrender now to ecstasy._  
_Move with me and make me real._  
_Count the hours 'til I can feel this high._

The music rose, carrying Christine's voice high above it. She left herself completely go, imagining what it would be like to finally have her yearning for Erik appeased.

_Frame by frame it's repeating _  
_For this I have been waiting._  
_I feel myself awaking,_  
_From this high._  
_I try so hard to hold on _  
_But when the sun is rising _  
_Twelve more hours to go on._  
_Until this high._

As Christine's voice faded so did the music. An uncanny silence fell over the club followed by a thunderous applause. Christine couldn't believe it. Never in a million years did she expect this type of reaction. She had only intended to capture the attention of one man, not an entire room. She attempted to walk off the stage and back to her table but people kept stopping her. She was showered with compliment after compliment. She caught a glimpse of Erik for a moment until she was once again swept up in a crowd of admirers. This was definitely not what she had in mind. She just wanted to get back to her table, back to Erik. Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Erik was next to her. She had no idea how he got through the assembly of people, she only knew the relief she felt when his arms closed frimly around her body. She relaxed her weight and leaned into him.

"What took you so long?" she murmured

"My God Christine," She heard him whisper in her ear as he swept her back to Meg and Raoul, "I have never heard you sound so.." but he never got to finish his sentence. Raoul had already step forward to claim his date back. Reluctantly Christine left the safety of Erik's arms and sat down, this time in a chair of her own.

To Be Continued...

**Don't worry, this date is far from over! Up Next...Christine finds her plan starts to backfire thanks to Meg...**

**The song was "High" by Emmy Rossum.**


	14. Double date Part 2

** E/C as requested by my awesome reviewers with much more to come. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again for all of your support!**

_Even Later that Night…_

The night was almost half over and Christine was furious. Not just your run of the mill annoyed, but actual full fledge punch a wall, kick a puppy mad. For the past two hours Erik's attention had been completely captivated by another woman, and not just anyone woman….Meg. Her heart filled with betrayal. How could Meg do this to her? Christine narrowed her eyes and cast one more telepathic warning message over to her former best friend. The message went ignored. Sometime after her song, Meg and Erik had hit it off. They now sat together, their chairs positioned toward each other, their heads huddled harmoniously, as if exchanging intimate secrets. Occasionally Erik would lift his head to release a bellow of laughter but, before she could capture his attention, it was once again consumed by whatever Meg was saying. The night was definitely taking a turn in the wrong direction. Christine desperately wondered what subject could have captured Erik's attention so completely.

When Meg had heard she was going to be Erik's date for the night, her first reaction had been panic. She knew she was simply there to support Christine's ridiculous scheme, and she was confident she could force herself not to stare at the mask, but she for the life of her couldn't imagine what they would have to talk about. This fear was proven true by the awkwardness hanging in the air once Christine had finished her "performance". Every subject she tried to broach was met with short, curt replies. She had almost said 'to hell with it' and ordered a fourth Martini, when she discovered the one subject that he couldn't seem to resist…Christine.

Now, for the past few hours, she had entertained him with stories of the woman he loved. She told him about the time Christine had first attempted skiing. She had lasted for approximately 30 minutes and declared if humans were meant to travel through snow they would have been born with fur. She told him about how she had forced Christine to join a sorority in college and how Christine in return had forced her to continue in ballet.

"If it weren't for her," Meg had announced, "I would have given up a long time ago. Now I work for one of the top ballet companies in the U.S. She saw something in me that I couldn't see at the time. I think its one of her gifts."

Erik had looked down, his handsome face unreadable. When he looked back up she saw a glimmer of hope shown in his eyes. Softly he had urged her to continue and she had obliged. Now, two hours later she felt her and Erik had reached a new understanding. Both loved Christine and both wanted only the best for her. Now, however, Meg knew that Erik was what was best. She grew even more resolved that this tireless game between the two of them must end. With a determined look on her face, she pushed back her chair, and stood up.

"I think we've done enough sitting for tonight." Meg turned to Erik and grabbed his hand, "Let's dance shall we?" Before giving him time to object she turned to Christine and Raoul. "You guys too, we came here on a double date, remember?" She thought Christine might have growled at her, she wasn't quite sure, but thankfully, Christine took Raoul's hand and let her lead him to the dance floor. Meg turned back to Erik and dropped his hand, "You know, I'm actually feeling a little sick suddenly. I think I will sit this one out. You don't mind if I leave you for a few minutes and go to the ladies room do you?"

Still slightly stunned, Erik nodded. Meg took her leave but instead of going to the ladies room, headed the bar. She wanted to make sure she had a comfortable front row seat for the action that was about to unfold.

Christine felt Raoul's arms wrap around her. She tried to relax and not think about how just a few hours ago she had been in Erik's arms. She longed to be in them again but for all she knew he was occupied with Meg. Her face turned bright red as she thought of the two people she loved most. She was going to give it one last shot, if he did nothing, it was time for her to move on. Slowly she raised her head and gazed at Raoul. She managed to wrap her arms securely around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. Seductively as she could, she moved her body against his. She felt Raoul's arms tighten around her as his hands slip further down her back to rest on her backside. Before Christine could think about how much further she should take this, she felt herself whipped out of Raoul's grasp and shoved behind a large body. She pushed her hair out of her face just in time to see Erik's fist connect with Raoul's jaw.

Raoul recovered and was soon charging after Erik. Some onlookers were cheering him on while others managed to some how hold him back.

Erik's voice was eerily calm. "If you ever touch her again, I will KILL you, do you understand?"

Raoul started laughing, "You can't seriously think she would want _you_?! LOOK at you! You are a freak! My God, who knows what's under the mask?" Raoul shook off the people holding on to him, signaling he was done trying to fight. "You think she would ever be able to really see past it? You think she would risk having _children_ with someone like you?" Another laugh.

Erik's face did not change, but Christine could sense Raoul's words were affecting him.

"Come on Christine,"Raoul continued, "we are going."

"She will not be going anywhere with you." Erik growled savagely.

Christine knew she had to end this. Quietly she walked up to Erik and slipped her hand in his. Facing Raoul she said as calmly as she could, "I think you should go home Raoul, now."

Not believing what he was seeing, Raoul's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious Christine." He started to reach for her but pulled back when he saw the look in Erik's eyes.

"Fine," his face filled with disgust as he addressed his masked enemy, "If you think she's going to give you a pity lay, don't bother." His gaze flickered to Christine, "she doesn't put out." With that he turned around and left the bar.

Christine could feel Erik restraining himself. She knew it was taking every once of self control to not make good on his threat to kill Raoul. Still holding his hand, she attempted to turn to face him, instead she felt body being dragged violently across the crowded night club and into a darkened hallway. Carefully she was thrust against the wall. She felt Erik brace his hands on each side of her face, leaving her without an escape. She raised her eyes to find his face was inches away from hers. She could feel her heart beating wildly at his nearness. His eyes locked on hers. They both felt the sparks rising fiercely around them.

After a lifetime of silence she heard him say harshly, "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean "Do_ I_ want to tell you?!"

His hands gripped the wall tighter. "What was that disgusting display I just observed?"

Christine raised her chin. She was not going to let him intimate her. "That was YOU hitting my date."

His jaw clenched. "I wouldn't have hit your date, if he hadn't been trying to mount you in the middle of a public dance floor."

"I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"The hell it's not my concern, Christine!" He roared even louder, "I will NOT have anyone touching my.." he stopped.

"Your what?!" Christine urged.

Erik took a deep breathe. He released one hand from the wall and ran it through his hair. Attempting to gain control of his emotions he managed to rasp, "my friend."

Christine kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" She grabbed her foot and started jumping up and down in pain. "How did that hurt me and not you? What are you made of, metal?"

Erik didn't want to mention this wasn't the first time he had been struck.

Feeling the pain start to subside, Christine started to admit defeat. She let out a sigh, lowered her gaze, and muttered brokenly, "Why don't you just leave me and go back to your date. I am sure she is missing you."

Erik leaned back into the wall, he used his free hand and raised her chin. "I never wanted to go on this ridiculous date in the first place, it was _your_ idea."

"Well, you certainly seemed to warm up to the idea after a few minutes in Meg's company."

"_You_ were the one throwing yourself at one of the most asanine men in the entire world." he roared, his patience wearing thin.

"I wasn't throwing myself at_ him_, I was trying to throw myself at_ you_, you idiot!

Before Christine could contemplate what she had just revealed, Erik crushed his mouth against hers.


	15. Revelations

**It's finally here! A chapter devoted to some much needed E/C! Thank you to those who have kept reading and been wonderful enough to review! I dedicate this chapter to all of those who took the time to offer encouragement and support for me to continue. You guys are the best! **

**Well...enjoy!**

Erik had watched as that boy's hands had roamed all over her body. The rage he had experienced had been like nothing he had ever felt. He had never meant for things to get physical but he'd be damned if he sat and watched another man touch what was his. Christine's revelation had been the last straw. He couldn't pretend his indifference to her any longer. Every fiber in his body cried out for him to claim her. He heard Christine moan as his hard frame crushed her softer one against the wall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her hands running through his hair. He deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of her. He could have stayed like this forever, lost in the taste of her. It took all of his strength to tear his mouth away. Both were breathing heavily.

"Please, don't stop," he heard Christine beg as she pulled his head back to hers. Erik groaned.

"Christine, we need to talk."

The _last_ thing Christine wanted to do was talk, but she knew he was right. Reluctantly she unwrapped her hands from his body and let him lead her out of the hallway, through the packed dance floor, and out into the night air.

"We have to find Meg!" Christine protested.

"Meg knows exactly what is going on, trust me. In fact, she'd probably be upset if we didn't leave her behind."

Christine frowned, "You and Meg sure seemed to understand each other."

Erik grinned. "We discovered a common interest."

Christine let Erik help her into his car and watched him as he positioned himself into the driver's seat. They drove for a few miles before Christine realized Erik wasn't going to elaborate further. Really the man was infuriating. She wanted to know how he felt about her dance with Raoul, about the fight, about that incredible kiss. Were things going to change now? Or was he going to once again deny that anything significant had happened? As if sensing her anxiety, she felt Erik reach over and take hold of her hand. The feel of his thumb rubbing back and forth over her skin provided her much needed comfort. When they finally reached Erik's place, Christine practically raced up the steps. Erik continued to hold her hand as he led her inside. He guided her to a room which appeared to be a library. Books lined the shelves all around them. The moonlight streamed in through large glass doors. They appeared to lead out to a small balcony. Christine heard Erik shut the door gently and walk up behind her.

His hands came to rest on her shoulders as she heard him say softly, "This room always inspires me. If all of these men and women could find a way to inspire the world through their words, I know I can do the same with my music. I always seem to find a solution in here, no matter what the problem."

Christine's body tensed. "Is that what this is, a problem?"

Erik turned her around slowly until she was facing him. How much should he reveal? He knew his plan original plan had failed. Trying to secure her affection through friendship had ended the moment he had carelessly accosted her at the club. But, dear God, the way she had responded. It had been as if she wanted him with as much passion as he did her. For the longest time he had stayed away from her, terrified that if she ever did come to care for him, it would be out of pity. Now, here, looking into her eyes, he saw anything but pity. Still, he didn't want to scare her off. Whatever was happening between them he mustn't scare her away. He knew, revealing the depth of his feeling would do just that.

Instead he said, "Christine, please, you must understand.."

"_Understand_ what?!" Christine's eyes flashed. "_Understand_ that you left me without a word, _understand_ that you show up one day in my life and insult me, _understand_ that one moment you are pushing me away and the next you are making me feel things I..." her voice trailed off. He attempted to hold her but she pushed him away.

"Now, let me make you _understand_ something. I love you." Erik's eyes grew wide, but he didn't interrupt. Christine sighed, "I've loved you for such a longtime. I'm tired of the games, I'm tired of living without you. Please, Erik, I don't know how you feel toward me but understand this, you are not my friend, you will never be just my friend. I want more. I want you, in every way possible. If you don't feel the same way I can respect that, but I can't go on any longer pretending to feel something less than what I do." Christine ended her speech and looked up at Erik, waiting for his response.

Erik seemed in a daze, as if he was in another world. Then, in one swift stride, he closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. "Christine," his voice was hoarse. "How can this be?"

"You stupid man, how could I not love you?"

Erik leaned his forehead against hers, "My mask, Christine you can't know what you are saying." Erik simply couldn't believe she was speaking the truth. How could actually hearing the words he had been dreaming of for years.

"Take it off."

Erik's head whipped up. "What?"

"You heard me, take it off. If, that _thing_ is what is keeping us apart, I want it gone."

"Christine, you don't know what you are asking. I don't wear it for theatrical purposes."

At that, Christine laughed, Erik was _nothing_ if not theatrical. When she told him so he chuckled, but still refused to take the mask off.

"I've never showed anyone what is behind this mask." He let her go and walked toward the balcony. Opening a door he felt a rush of night air sweep into the room. "I couldn't bear it if my last memory of you was the look of horror which will undoubtedly follow if I grant your request."

Christine closed her arms around herself, chilled both by the night air and by Erik's words. She opened her mouth to promise him that wouldn't happen, but abruptly shut it again. How could she promise him that wouldn't be exactly what happened? She shook her head, NO. No matter what horrors lay behind the mask, she could handle it. A sudden thought entered her mind. She had just declaired her love openly and honestly, yet he hadn't done the same.

"Erik," she said softly, "do you love me?"

Silence filled the room, save for the soft whistling of the wind as it tore through the thin white curtains. For a second she thought he hadn't heard her but he sank to his knees, his hand holding the mask firmly to his face.

"More than life itself," he whispered.

Christine hadn't realized she was holding her breathe until the words were spoken. Immeasurable joy ran through her heart. Finally! He had admitted he loved her! Now, she to show him she wouldn't offer her love carelessly.

She made it the rest of the way to him and sank down with him lifting her hands to his mask. Gently she pulled it away. He made no attempt to stop her but she could through the moonlight his eyes were closed. Finally, she rested her eyes on his face, her breathe caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

Erik felt his mask being removed and heard Christine's gasp. He knew this was a foolish idea, but he also knew he would lose her for good if he didn't let her take this step. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to see the tears running down Christine's face.

He knew it. He knew this was what was going to happen. At least now it was over. With a savage roar he pried himself away from his only love and made his way to the door.

Keeping his voice as calm as he could he announced, "I will have a car ready in 10 minutes to take you wherever you need to go. After that, please, forget this every happened."

Christine shot up and raced over to him. "What are you talking about? You are sending me away? Why?!"

"I won't have your pity Christine. I would rather have you screaming then crying over my sad pathetic face."

Christine strolled over to him purposely. She grabbed his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Those tears weren't for you."

Confusion swept over Erik's face.

"They were tears for all the people who missed out on being a part of your life because of their own idiocy."

Erik stood at Christine, dumb founded.

"If you think this," she reached up and stroked his mangled cheek, "will ever keep me from loving and wanting you, think again." She came up on her tip toes and kissed every part of her face her lips could reach. "This is who you are, I love every part of you Erik. And if you ever try to send me away or run from me again, I _will_ find you."

Erik didn't doubt it. Christine seemed capable of anything. Now Erik was the one shedding tears. How could someone look at his face and still love him? Christine was astounding. His love for her was limitless. Leave her? Impossible, he didn't think he could survive without her now. He did the only thing he could do in such a situation. He kissed her. Christine welcomed his kiss with the same urgency. The fire that had been started early started to grow once more. Breathlessly, Christine pulled away.

"Are we done talking now?" Christine asked breathlessly, "If so, I have some other ideas for tonight..."

**That's all for now! The next chapter will be rated M, so be warned!**


	16. Ecstasy

**Remember this chapter is rated M.**

**Thanks for everyone who is still reading. I am not sure how many of you there still are, but if you are still out there please make sure you review! I LOVE reading them! Thanks and without further ado….**

Erik clasped Christine's hand as he led her upstairs. Both were silent, content to simply be in each other's presence. Erik's bedroom was the only room at the top of the staircase. Now that so many walls had been broken down, only set of double French doors stood in their way of complete intimacy. Erik hesitated for a moment, before he flung open the doors and gently escorted Christine inside.

Christine could sense his nervousness and couldn't help but wonder why he should be so anxious. After all this was her first time! She must have spoken her thoughts aloud because she felt him pull her into his arms and whisper in her hair, "Mine too."

Her breath caught in her throat and she forced him to meet her gaze. "But how is that possible?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "I could ask the same thing."

Christine hit him playfully. "Well that's simple. I only wanted you."

Erik smiled softly, "As did I."

Christine laughed. "Well we are certainly a pair. What would have happened if we had never run into each other?"

Erik's face turned serious. "Christine, I want you to know I never wanted to leave you. I was trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what? Erik, the only thing you did was hurt us both."' She raised her hand and rested her palm against his cheek.

"I didn't want to hold you back. I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I knew you could never return my love and I couldn't bare to watch you grow up to fall in love with someone else. I couldn't watch the friendship you once felt for me turned to pity."

"Never return you love?!" Christine rested her head against his solid chest. "Oh Erik, I wish you could see yourself the way I do."

"That may never be possible, but I can promise you this,"

She felt his finger under her chin and found her once again lost in his seductive gaze.

A sly smile touched the corner of his lips. "I will never be so foolish again." With that, he captured her mouth with his own. Christine gave herself up to the feel of his body against hers. She opened her mouth and felt him deepen the kiss. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body was pressed firmly against his own. She could feel his arousal against her most intimate place.

Suddenly, Christine put her hands against Erik's chest and pulled her mouth from his. Erik gave her a questioning look while she shyly turned around. She pulled her hair to the side and looked back at Erik, telling him what she desired without words. With trembling fingers Erik reached over and started unzipping her dress. The gradual decent of the zipper was incredibly erotic. The lower the zipper went the more of Christine's beautiful flesh was exposed. Erik didn't think it was possible to get any harder but in that moment his pants almost tore. The dress fell to the floor and Christine stood before Erik in only her bra and panties. Erik seemed frozen in place. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Christine," he said hoarsely, "you are magnificent."

Christine chuckled, "You haven't seen all of me yet," She started toward him, "Now it's my turn."

She reached over and started to undress Erik, piece by piece. When she was done she unhooked her bra and slid of her underwear. The next thing Christine knew she was lifted high in the air and being set down on a feather soft mattress. Erik's body settled firmly on top of her as his tongue continued thrusting in and out of her mouth. The feel of his naked skin against her own was incredible. Unconsciously she rubbed herself against him, unable to get close enough. Erik groaned and, breaking the kiss, used his mouth to explore every inch of her body. He started at her throat and made his way to each perfect breast. Christine gasped at the feelings being awakened in her body. Erik's hands seemed to be everywhere. There was not a place left unexplored.

When the time came to finally join their bodies as one Christine was more than ready. Erik took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply as he thrust inside of her. Christine gave a sharp cry as a sudden pain radiated across her body. Erik froze and immediately started to pull out. "No," Christine protested as she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him back inside of her.

"Christine," Erik murmured, "I can't bear to hurt you, we can stop."

"No, I'm ok," she announced breathlessly. "Please Erik, don't stop, the pain is almost gone."

Erik looked down at her passion filled face. Here was his angel, moaning underneath him, willing, no, wanting him to do things to her he had previously only dreamed about. Murmuring how much he loved her he thrust into her again and again.

The pain was now a fleeting memory. Waves of ecstasy cascaded over Christine's body. She couldn't get enough of him. She continued to meet Erik's powerful thrusts, eventually grabbing his backside and slamming him more fully into herself. Their screams filled the room. At the feel of Christine's orgasm Erik could hold out no longer. With a final grunt and savage thrust Erik spilled his seed inside of her, claiming her completely has his own. Both collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Erik reached over and pulled Christine tightly against him.

"Christine, that was…" Erik couldn't find the words.

Christine understood and snuggled in closer. Both feel asleep soon after, wrapped in each other's arms.

**I know this chapter was much shorter then usual but work has been crazy this week. I will hopefully get another update done by the end of the week. Up next…..the morning after. How will everything change for our two love birds? Hmmmm we shall have to see! Let me know how you liked it. Thanks!**


	17. Embarrassment

**I have the best fans in the world! Thank you for all of your reviews! As I promised, a new chapter tonight! It has a bit of fluff, but it will also introduce the next obstacle in our young couple's lives. Let me know what you think. I hope you like it!**

The morning sun poured across the sleeping couple. A light breeze swirled though an open window and across Erik's maskless face. Instincively he reached over to his bedside table and grasped a handful of...nothing. Wait a minute. Erik bolted up in bed. Where was his mask?! He frantically started searching, knocking everything out of the way in his pursuit. Unfortunetly for Christine, this included her.

"Ouch! Erik, what on Earth are you doing?!"

Erik froze. What was Christine doing in his bed?! Dear God, he didn't have his mask on! Suddenly last night came flooding back. The fight, the arguing, the revelations, the...Erik felt his body growing hard. He glanced over at Chrisitne. She looked completely adorable. She was sitting up, covering herself with a sheet, and glaring at him like she wanted to strangle him.

Realizing she had probably imagined their first morning together going a bit differently, Erik attempted to explain.

Taking a deep breathe he explained, "For as long as I remember I've always placed my mask on the table right next to the bed. I always had to know if something happened it was right there. The only time I ever allowed myself to take it off was when I showered and slept. Just now, when I reached over and it wasn't there..." he ran his hands through his hair, "I panicked."

Understanding dawned in Christine's eyes and she scooted closer to Erik, allowing him to take her back in his arms.

"Erik?" Christine murmured.

"Yes my love?"

"When it's just you and me, I don't want you wearing that mask anymore."

Erik's grip around her tightened. He shook his head back and forth. "I don't know Christine, I've worn it for so long."

"I want to see YOU, I want to kiss YOU, I want to look at YOU when we make love. No mask, Erik...or no me."

Christine knew it was a risky bluff (she could never really leave him), but she needed him to understand the importance of trusting her. He needed to trust she could still love him without his mask, and she needed to trust he would never run away again.

To Christine's immediate relief, Erik started laughing,"You think I could choose anything over you?!"

Christine smiled, "That's what I was counting on."

They both laid quietly for some time, relishing in the pure joy of being with one another. Erik, however, soon realized he had grown tired of silence. When he told Christine so she turned herself on her side, used her elbow to prop up her pretty face, and inquired as to what he would like to talk about it. Erik's smile grew wide and his eyes roamed her slim form hidden under the sheets.

"I never said anything about talking..."

Christine's eyes widened, "Erik, you can't be serious. We did this four times last night!"

Erik leaned over, closing the gap between their bodies. "My dear, I've lived a long time without you. I've got quite a few years to make up for," he kissed her deeply, his hard body pressing down above her. His lips traveled to her ear and she heard him whisper "that is, if you are up for the challenge..."

Christine's body arched as she realized her hands were clenching the silken sheets. Despite her exhaustion she felt her body already responding to his challenge. Yes, it was going to be a very long afternoon...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lana bounded the stairs two at a time. She knew Erik had forbid her to ever enter his bedroom, but she had to see him. First of all she was dying to know how his double date went. Second, and the real reason she was disobeying his strict orders, she had just learned some seriously troubling news and needed to prepare him right away. Perhaps it was this disturbing developments which made Lana act so rash, or perhaps it was the five martinis she had downstairs while contemplating how to break the alarming news to Erik. Whichever it was, Lana soon learned not to mix anxiety with alcohol. After a quick knock Lana flew in Erik's bedroom to discover...he had company.

"Lana!" Erik bellowed. Christine flew beneath the sheets, turning as red as one could being caught naked in a man's bed. Thankfully, they had finished doing anything too embarrassing a while ago. Still, being caught in such a position was definitely embarrassing.

Lana simply stood there, stunned at what she had walked in on. "Erik...I"m so ssssorry, I..." her voice trailed off as a hiccup escaped. Lana quickly covered her mouth and giggled. Suddenly her eyes narrowed, "Waitz a minute," she stumbled forward pointing her finger at Erik, "What about Chrissss" another hiccup, "Chrissstine!"

"Lana.." Erik started, a sharp warning in his voice.

"Don't you Lana me, you jajerk! For years I've had to listen to "Chrissssstine this and Christine that now you bring home her besss frriend!"

Erik had managed to snatch the robe laying by his bed and attempted to approach the now obviously tipsy Lana in order to remove her from his bedroom, but she was already making her way toward his bed.

"A...and...you! You little tramp! How could you do thiss," she stifled another hiccup, "to Christine! I'm gonna hog tie you!" With that Lana proceeded to jump on a hidden Christine, ready to make good on her threat.

"Lana, its me!" Christine poked her head out of the blankets, while Erik grabbed Lana by the arms, pulling her out of his bed.

Lana blinked. "Chrissstine?"

Christine sighed with relief, "Yes, its me."

Lana squinted her eyes, not quite believing the girl in front of her was telling the truth. Her eyes suddenly widened and she let out a loud, "Well, woooooopie!" With that Erik released Lana and she proceeded to dance around the bedroom like a ballerina.

Christine glanced over at Erik, "Is she...?"

"Three sheets to the wind?" Erik nodded, "Without a doubt."

Lana was now attempting to place a sheet on Christine's head telling what a beautiful bride she made and humming the wedding march. Next she started ordering Christine to model her new veil.

Erik walked over to Lana and put an arm around her, "Alright Lana, lets go downstairs and get you some coffee. Christine doesn't want to ruin her wedding dress, so we will let her change and join us shortly, k?"

Lana thought that that was a splendid idea and allowed him to lead her downstairs.

Four coffees and a little while later, the three of them sat around Erik's kitchen table. It was now Lana's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Erik...Christine," she put her head in her hands, "I am so sorry, I can't believe I...will you ever forgive me?"

Christine smiled as she reached out and grasped her new friend's hand. "With the way you ripped into Erik for being with another girl, I don't know how I couldn't."

Lana laughed.

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Not to mention your frightening reaction to attack any girl I might sleep with that is not Christine."

Lana turned red. "Ya...well, can just pretend that ever happened?"

"Agreed" Erik and Christine echoed together.

"Lana," Christine asked, "whatever possessed you to start drinking in the middle of the afternoon?"

Lana almost jumped out of her chair. "OH! I almost forgot! The whole reason I started drinking in the first place." Her gaze drifted to the floor but Christine could see her expression had turned serious. "Erik, ran into someone at work today."

Erik picked up his coffee and gave Lana an exasperated look. "You ran into someone at work? Lana, I fail to see how that would justify a complete disregard for my privacy."

Lana raised her head, looking Erik straight in the eyes, "It was your father."

**To be continued!**


	18. Never Alone

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I was on vacation and have been trying to get caught up with work and the kids. Therefore, this will be a shorter chapter as I just wanted to let you guys know I haven't forgotten you :) Still, I hope you enjoy it. I promise you a much longer one next time! You know the routine read and don't forget to review!**

"It was your father."

The coffee cup Erik had been gripping shattered in his hands. Cursing between his teeth he reached for a towel.

Christine got there before him. "Here let me." She pulled his hand to the sink and started washing off the blood. Lana had left the room and soon returned with some bandages and peroxide. Thanking her, Christine set to work cleaning the various cuts and scrapes. When she was satisfied his hand had been thoroughly cleaned she proceeded to dress it. Erik said nothing. He simply watched as Christine finished. He then removed his hand and walked over to window. Staring out at nothing in particular, he remained silent. Christine was starting to worry. She was used to Erik's passion. She could deal with him when he was angry, when he shouted and broke things. She could deal with him when he wept, pouring his soul out in front of her. But this silence, she didn't know what to think. Slowly she approached, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. He turned to face her, his expression unreadable.

"Erik?" she asked hesitantly.

"What could he possibly want after all these years?" she heard him whisper. "And how in God's name did he find me?"

Christine didn't have an answer for him. She simply slid her fingers down his arm and gently took his uninjured hand in a firm grip.

"No matter what he wants Erik, it doesn't matter. He can't hurt us. We have each other now."

This seemed to jar Erik out of his trance. His hand tightened around Christine's and he pulled her roughly to his body. He held her like that for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he released her bringing his head down for gentle kiss. Leaning his forhead against hers he breathed, "Christine...I can't live without you."

His words made her smile. "What makes you think you will ever have to?"

"You don't know my father, why I left..." he paused, struggling to say the words, "it was because of you."

Christine gasped. "Me?! Why would you leave because of me? You know I've only ever wanted you with me! And what would that have to do with your father?" Christine was more confused then ever.

Erik took a deep breathe. He had held this in for so long, he didn't know how shd would take the real reason he left her.

Taking his previous stance by the window he fixed his arms around his back and began.

"My father hated many things. He hated his job, his life, my mother for dying, but most of all...he hated me. There was never a day that went by in which he didn't let me know this. Anything that brought me happiness he found and destroyed. Once a stray puppy made its way in our yard and he found me playing with it.." Erik's voice faltered, "let's just say I soon learned to stop caring for anything."

Abruptly he turned around, "Until you." In one stride he had enclosed her in his arms once more. "You, my precious angel. When my father learned where I had been spending so many evenings he grew angry. He didn't want one spark of happiness in my life. I knew that if I stayed, there was a chance he would hurt you." He tilted her face to look at him. "I couldn't take the chance Christine. I believed it was only a matter of time before you realized how foolish it was to care for me. You were better and safer with me gone. So I left that very night. I walked out on him and never looked back. "

Christine's body was shaking. What Erik had just told her was truly alarming. How could a man hate his own son so much? What kind of loneliness had Erik known? She always believed he had left without so much a thought to her feelings. Now she was learning he left _for_ her.

"But Erik, that was so long ago. What could he do to us now?"

Erik shook his head, "I don't know...I only know if he has sought me out now, it is not to make amends. He has some purpose and we would be wise not to underestimate him. When I was young it was as if he existed only to bring me pain. I can't believe that has changed." Only then did Erik realize Christine was still shaking. Wrapping her closer he murmured in her hair, "Christine, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you all this."

She pushed against his chest and looked up at him. "Of course you should have! Erik, I love you." She felt tears forming in her eyes, " Whatever your father's plan is, he will fail. You are not alone anymore. You have me."

"And me." Christine nearly jumped. They had both forgot Lana was still in the room. But there she was, ready to take on anything that threatened the couple she had grown to love. Erik looked back and forth between the two most important women in his life. One like a sister, the other, the love of his life. He felt a strength course through him like never before. He had been a boy and completely alone the last time he faced his father. This time, he was a man and he had a family. He would never let anyone take them away. He was ready to face his father, ready to end his hold once and for all. But first, first he had to do something even more important. Turning back to Christine he dropped to one knee.

"Christine, you are truly the most remarkable person I have ever met. I loved you the moment I saw you. I never stopped. I know I have been foolish, cruel, obsessive, and careless with your heart. However, if you would so allow me, I promise I will treasure it from this day forward. You have promised never to leave me, but I want one more promise. I want you as my wife Christine, please, say you'll bind yourself to me in every way possible. Marry me?"

**Will it really be that easy for the couple? Do you want it to be? Hahaha We will see! TBC!**


	19. Answer

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of those wonderful reviews! I was grinning for days! Haha. Also, I just saw I am only 2 reviews away from 100! Yay! So please help me get there!**

**Without further ado...**

"Marry me?"

A loud crash echoed through the room. "Oops". This time it was Lana's turn to drop something. "Sorry, sorry!" she bent down to start picking up the pieces then thought better. "On second thought...I think I'll just be going. Take care of that later, um bye." Hiding a grin Lana turned around and retreated from the room as quick she could.

Grinning, Christine looked back at Erik. "I think you took us _both_ by surprise."

Despite the distraction Erik hadn't taken his eyes of Christine. In truth he had taken himself by surprise as well. He hadn't plan on proposing so soon. Hell, he had anticipated a much longer process convincing Christine to even consider him a candidate. But after what she had given him last night, he couldn't imagine her saying no.

"No."

Erik blinked. "No?"

Christine burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Erik, I had to say that. You were looking up at me with such a smug expression, certain of my answer. You can be quite arrogant you know?"

Erik smirked. "I don't think there was anything arrogant about that proposal."

"Hmmm very true, but you were right to look a bit smug. I want nothing more in this world then to marry you." With that she flung herself in his arms and knocked him over. Both were torn between laughter and tears. A dream which both had once abandoned was now coming true.

Erik rolled to his side, pulling Christine against him. "Christine, I know this might seem a bit sudden but.."

"Sudden?!" Christine started laughing once more. "If you'd never left this would have happened a long time ago. In fact," she sat up suddenly and cast Erik a disapproving look, "I think we are a little behind."

Erik pushed himself up on an elbow and reached into his side pocket.

"I've never been known as a patient man before. If I set out to get something, nothing stands in my way. But with you, I was terrified to push too far. I spent so much of my energy getting away from you I didn't know how to do the opposite. However," He smiled as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "it seems I couldn't eliminate my demanding side altogether."

Christine gasped as Erik placed the delicate box in her hands. She was trembling with excitement as she flipped open the top. Startled, she snapped the lid closed again and looked up at Erik in astonishment.

"How did you know?"

"You told me about it once. You were talking about your mom one day and you mentioned how you wished you could have a ring just like hers. My curiosity was piqued and I made your dad show me some old pictures of their wedding. I planted the picture of her ring in my mind that day and I suppose it never left."

Christine was crying once again. What had she done to deserve such a man?

Confused by Christine's tears, Erik thought he might have gone too far. "Christine, I'm sorry, we can take it back and pick out another one, I.."

"No Erik, it's perfect." she wiped her tears away, "I am just so happy."

Relieved, Erik took the box from Christine and slipped the ring on her finger. Taking her face in his hands he gently kissed her. She responded instantly, her desire for him stronger then ever. Deepening the kiss, Erik eased her down next to him, rolling his body on top of hers. Christine moaned. Feeling the strength of his body pinning her to the floor was incredible. Hungrily they grasped for each other, their bodies begging to be joined and leaving no more time for talking.

Much later, Christine found herself back home and telling her best friend the news.

"I know I should be telling you that this is too fast and you shouldn't be rushing into anything but..." Meg jumped up and down throwing her arms around Christine, "I'm a sucker for happy endings!"

Christine let out the breath she had been holding. She had been so worried Meg would disapprove. Meg was her only family other then Erik and she didn't want anything to come between them.

"So, Christine Eastcote huh?"

"Duvone actually." Christine answered.

"I heard at the show they called him Eastcote," Meg countered, confused.

"That is stage name. He changed it so his father could not find him. Although, it seems to have been in vain."

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Daddy issues huh?"

Not knowing how much Erik would want her revealing, she simply muttered, "Something like that."

"So, when is the wedding?" Meg asked excitedly.

"Well..." Christine closed her eyes knowing a storm was about to start, "its sorta kinda...in 2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS!" Meg's eyes were wide and her face showed tremendous shock. "You have got to be kidding."

Christine opened her eyes and held out her hands, "I know that sounds crazy, but.."

Meg shook her head. "Crazy? Not just crazy. You've forgot nutty, absurd, ridiculous, and my personal favorite, bonkers! Christine, I understand the quick engagement, I understand you've been in love with this guy for your entire life, but I don't understand the need to get married in 2 freaking weeks. I mean, how are we suppose to plan an entire wedding in that time frame!"

Christine waited patiently, letting her friend get everything out. Meg would be nuts herself if she did not freak out at this news. Christine knew she was surprising her, but she also knew nothing would change her mind.

"Megan, you know I love you and you know how much I value your opinion, right?"

Meg rolled her eyes and her head fell backwards, "Oh no, I know where this is going."

Christine kept going. "I know it seems very quick and," Christine laughed,"well, insane. I felt the same way you did when he first suggested it, however, Erik can be very..."

"Irrational?" Meg offered.

"Persistent," Christine chuckled. "He didn't really leave 'no' as an option, and frankly, he had many good points. Erik only has Lana and another friend named Nadir who I have yet to meet. Dad was all I had and when he died, I really had no one until you. Neither of us want a big wedding and we are both tired of being kept apart. I want to be his wife more than anything. You can't understand what it was like to have him ripped from my life and then to get this second chance.

Meg narrowed her eyes, still unconvinced. "How can we even afford to pull this off in 2 weeks?"

Christine nervously bit her lip, "He's... kind of a billionaire."

Meg's mouth fell open."But, he was playing at a bar on open mic night!"

"Ya, he apparently only does that on occasion. He loves performing for people who might not normally hear his music. He likes the challenge. In reality he composes and writes. In fact, you know that new show coming out we've been dying to see?"

"Don Juan?"

Christine nodded.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope."

Meg was speechless, but only for a moment. "So you are telling me, the boy you have been pining away for since you were 14, turns out to be a musical genius billionaire who also happens to be madly in love with you, and instead of making you wait around for years wondering if he will ever get up the nerve to commit, proposes to you instantly and insists you marry him right away."

Christine grinned. "Yep, that about sums it up."

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

Both girls burst into laughter.

However, Meg was not finished. "Well, if that is the case, then... I'm very happy for you both." Meg threw her arms around her best friend and held on tightly. For a moment both girls stayed like that, knowing they would be friends for life, but things were about to change forever. Reluctantly Meg released Christine, but braced her hands on each shoulder. With the most serious expression she could muster she calmly said, "But please know this, if he is as rich as you say, I am sparing no expense on my bridesmaid dress."

Both girls were soon giggling again until they were interrupted by Christine's cell phone ringing.

Christine reached into her pocket and pushed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Christine Daae please." a deep voice resignated out of the speaker and sent chills down Christine's spine.

Hesitantly she answered. "This is Christine."

"Ah, most excellent. I hope you don't mind me calling you this way. I got your number from the manager of the club you recently performed at."

"May I ask who is calling?" Meg turned sharply to look at Christine, noticing the slight anxiety in her voice.

"Of course my dear. Richard Duvone. I'm calling to make you an offer you can't refuse."

Christine dropped her phone. Her hands covered her mouth, Richard Duvone?! Why was Erik's father calling her?!

TO BE CONTINUED... (AS USUAL) :)


	20. At long last

**Ask and you shall receive! I have listened to my wonderful reviewers and this will be a cliffhanger free chapter! I really hope you enjoy the introduction of Erik's father ;) It is also very late so I have not had a chance to proof read. Please forgive the grammatical errors as I just wanted to get this chapter posted. Oh ya and don't forget to review I finally got over 100, yay!**

Erik's father calling her had been surprising to say the least. After her initial shock had worn off she found curiosity easily taking over. Mr. Duvone, or Rich as he insited she call him, was apparently the new owner of L.D. Records. He claimed one of his clients had brought in a video of her singing the other night at the club. Furthermore, he wanted to meet her, hear her sing in person, and discuss a possible recording contract. He never mentioned Erik and she certainly wasn't going to bring him problem was, she didn't know if he was being genuine or this was part of some sick plan to get to Erik.

First of all, Christine had no aspirations to start out as a recording artist. She wanted to perform live on a stage in front of an audience. She knew that recording could possibly open up those doors one day, but she wanted to watch her first success through the faces of her audience, not through album sales. She wanted to see the expressions on the people she sang for, she wanted to watch them connect to how she interpreted a song. It was important to tell a story with what she sang, not simply produce some mediocre auto-tuned mess which seemed to be all the rage. Or have her music defined by how she she was half naked in her music video. Now, if her sucess in opera gave her the opportunity to put out a few albums one day she wouldn't object, but she wanted to be part of something bigger.

Christine knew she should have just hung up the phone right away and told Erik. Instead, here she was, waiting outside the office of the man responsible for driving Erik away from her. Erik had warned her he was dangerous, but Christine had to meet him face to face. She had to see the man responsible for making Erik who he was today.

The clock on the wall ticked incessantly as she anticipated their first encounter. Should see just come out and say she knew who he was? Should she play it coy and see if he brought it up? Or should she just admit this was a foolish thing to do and hightail it out of there. Just when she had almost made up her mind to do exactly that, the secretary picked up her phone, muttered something incoherent and looked up at Christine, "Mr. Duvone will see you now."

Christine gulped. "I guess here goes nothing."

Once inside his office she found he was not at all as she expected. The last memory she had Richard Duvone had been the day she had come to his office looking for Erik. He was a complete and utter wreck back then. She had expected to find him fat, bald, appalling, as well as considerably aged from his drinking. Instead, the man standing before her now was a complete picture of health. She estimated he should be around 65 but he didn't look a day over 50. The hair she had expected to have disappeared still remained above a distinct face though with a few added touches of gray. A small neat mustache sat above his upper lip and gave him a look of utter refinement. If this was how Erik would age, Christine mused, she was certainly a lucky woman. Richard smiled as he made his way over.

"Christine, I am delighted to finally meet you in person."

Christine reached for his extended hand and took the seat he offered.

"My, that video didn't do you justice, you are simply breathtaking."

Christine blushed. She decided compliments were always lovely to hear, even if they came from your enemy.

"Mr. Duvone," she began.

He put his hand up, "Stop right there. My name is Rich to everyone here and I won't answer to anything else."

"Very well...Rich, I..."

He interpreted her by saying. "Christine I know what you are going to say."

She crossed her arms. "Oh do you?"

Slowly he rose from his chair, leaning forward he braced both hands on the desk and stared straight in her eyes. His voice grew soft and hypnotic.

"You are going to say how you aren't interested, how since you were a little girl you dreamed of what it would be like to captivate an audience. You want to touch the very souls of those who listen to you. You want to be on stage, not in a studio, am I right?"

Christine nodded, the man was good.

Rich seemed please with her compliance. "You see my dear, you think you won't touch anyone's lives taking this path." He paused, "But you couldn't be more wrong. May I show you something?"

Christine nodded once more and allowed him to escort her to a set of enormousness bay windows that touched the floor. Below her she observed a posh shopping center overflowing with people. Parents were watching their children play in a center fountain, girlfriends were sharing lunch, and others were strolling leisurely by. His voice remained calm yet strong. He took his time, letting his next words sink in.

"If you look at an album sale and just see numbers you aren't seeing the real picture. Each one of those numbers represents a person. A person who is taking you with them to work, to pick up their kids, to romance their husband, to propose to their future wife. You are sharing every intimate moment in their lives. Why? Because you have touched them with your music. They can't turn off your voice because not only have you affected their souls, you have made your self accessible. They don't have to scrimp and save every dime they can simply to attend some big city show where you will aloofly sing from far off on some type of pedestal. Afterwards they will go home, get in their cars, and turn on someone else's music, each mile causing the memory of your voice to grow fainter. You might touch a few this way, but only for a brief moments and its gone."

"Christine," he turned her around to face him, keeping a grip on each shoulder, "with my help we can touch millions of people's hearts. We can make sure your words stir and captivate the world forever. Tell me, that doesn't sound too terrible does it?"

Oh yes, he was definitely good. What he promised sounded incredible. She could almost see herself signing anything he put in front of her. He could have written a book on persuasion. But he was Erik's father and she knew he was dangerous. He might not know who she was but she knew exactly who he was. She could and would never betray Erik like that. Her curiosity had beaten out her common sense for the last time. It was time to go.

She was about to thank him for the offer and leave when she sensed they were no longer alone.

"You will remove your hands from my fiance immediately before I do it for you."

Rich released Christine and whipped himself around.

"Hello father." Erik said calmly.

Christine took a step away. On the outside Erik appeared completely in control, but she knew him well enough to see he was furious.

"Erik...Eastcote is it now?" Rich countered. He had composed himself quite quickly. "If you don't mind, Christine and I were just settling a little business matter. You are welcome to wait in the lobby."

Christine narrowed her eyes. So he did know who she was.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Duvone. I will be leaving with Erik right away.

Rich turned toward Christine, "You don't have to go with him you know, my offer still stands."

"And what offer is that?" Erik's calm exterior was starting to slip.

"Why make her a star of course."

Christine walked straight over to Erik and too his hand. She could feel him trembling with rage.

"You won't go near her again, do I make myself clear?"

Rich smirked. "Crystal. However, if she comes looking for me, well then, that wouldn't be my fault would it?"

"That won't happen."

"Well, it happened already, didn't it?"

Christine felt Erik's hand clench around hers, nearly breaking her fingers.

Erik's voice grew deadly. "Let me make myself clear, if I ever see or hear you try to contact her, if you so much mention her name...I _will_ kill you." With that, Erik turned around and dragged Christine out the door.

The two sat in silence the entire way home. Christine didn't know what to say and Erik was too angry to speak. Only once they got back into the sanctuary of his bedroom did he snap, "What in the hell did you think you were doing?"

Christine hung her head. "Erik, I know I made a mistake going there, I never meant to make you angry I just needed to meet him."

"Meet him?! Why?" he snarled.

Christine wrapped her arms around his waist, trying to force him to hold her. "I wanted to meet the man who took you away from me."Christine was now crying. "Erik I am so sorry. He called me out of the blue and I...I just felt like I had to face him."

Erik's anger vanished, his arms swiftly enclosed her. "Christine, don't you realize he could have separated us again?" his voice broke. "I can't lose you again. He wants nothing more then to hurt me, you are just a way to do that now."

"I didn't think..."

"No more thinking." he growled.

Then he was kissing her passionately, bruising her lips to his. Christine knew there was still much more to discuss, but she didn't fight his need. Instead, she gave herself over to him completely, attempting to sooth the storm of emotions he had raging inside him. The made love that night in a frenzy. Erik drove into her relentlessly almost as if he was punishing her for her disobedience. He demanded not only her body that night, but every part of her soul. If Christine was shocked by his need she never showed it. She met his demands willingly and readily. When he reached for her again she didn't turn him away but welcomed and met his hunger touch for touch. When morning came both were exhausted but Christine saw the demons in Erik had finally subsided.

**Uh oh, Erik's not to happy with Christine, but you know he can't stay angry forever :) As usual...To Be Continued. Just a heads up, I have two very busy weeks ahead, so if I don't update for a bit, do not worry, I will get the next chapter posted as soon as I can! **


	21. Distance

**I"m back! I had an AMAZING vacation! MUCH needed :) I would have updated sooner but I have been crazy busy making up for the time I was gone. Here is my latest chapter. I will hopefully now be back to more regular updates. I hope you enjoy!**

Over the next few days Christine began to notice that instead of talking about what had happened, he simply avoided it. She knew he was no longer angry with her but for some reason seemed to be distancing himself. To top it off, Christine couldn't get her meeting with Erik's father out of her head. Despite everything she knew about him, she couldn't help feel he was right. Maybe starting as a recording artist was her best chance. But how could she talk to Erik about her feelings if he kept ignoring her?

This particular day they had plans to to visit Erik's show _Don Juan Triumphant_. Erik was going to give her a behind the scenes tour and then escort her to the show. At this particular moment Erik was introducing her to the cast and crew. The entire time he barely looked at her and never touched her. She tried to take his hand a few times but he quickly released it to point out an important piece of scenery or wave to a another crew member. Christine was slowly growing fearful. Erik had withdrawn from her physically once before, she felt he was now doing so emotionally. She needed to get him to talk to her.

After the tour was over the couple made their way to Erik's private box. Erik helped Christine to her seat and without a word turned to focus on the stage. Silence filled the small area and Christine could take no more.

"Erik, what is going on?"

He turned the unmasked side of his face to her and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

"STOP." Christine said a bit more forcefully then she intended."Erik just stop. I am not an idiot and I know when I'm being pushed away. You u have been acting differently toward me ever since that day with your father. I have told you over and over what a mistake I made, why are you punishing me? You said you didn't want him to pull us apart, but that is exactly what you are doing right now!" Her face softened and she slowly sank to her knees She took his and took his hand in hers, pressed it to her cheek and whispered, "Please, tell me what is wrong."

Different emotions flashed in Erik's eyes. For a moment Christine thought he was going to comply, but instead he abruptly stood up, pulled his hand from hers and said coldly "Christine don't be ridiculous. Now, if you will excuse me I need to go check on my show. I shall return shortly." With that he swept out of the balcony and Christine found herself all alone.

Erik stormed down the back steps and through the back stage doors. What was wrong with him?! He knew he was treating Christine unfairly. Since the moment Lana had told Erik about his father, he had wasted no time in keeping surveillance on him. He had quickly learned that his father had inherited L.D Records. It was a company Erik knew little about. It had a respectable reputation, but was too small to have ever gained his notice before. Now, Erik took it upon himself to know everything about the little record company. What had learned stunned him. L.D stood for Lorne Duvone. Lorne Duvone...his grandfather. He never even knew he had one. He wondered if his grandfather ever knew he existed. Obviously not, as his father had inherited the company. Erik barley had time to process this information when he suddenly received a phone call stating Christine had just been spotted entering the front doors. The very doors that lead straight to his father.

At first he couldn't believe it. What would she be doing there?! His blood boiled and he raced out as fast as he could. He didn't even think about the fear of seeing his father again, all he could think of was her. Images of his father hurting her, using her to get to him played over and over in his head. When he finally arrived, he had completely ignored the secretary's angry protests as he strolled right past her and opened the office doors. When he saw Christine standing there, so close to his father...looking at him like...Erik let out a sigh. It had to have been his imagination. Christine would never involve herself with such a man. Yet, that look, she had looked almost hypnotized. Erik could barley keep himself from tearing him apart on the spot. Never in his life had he wanted to kill someone so much. If Christine hadn't been there, he was almost worried he wouldn't have been able to stop himself. He truly was a monster. Then, when he made love to her later that night. He had been a savage. How could she even stand to be near him?

He should go back to Christine and beg for forgiveness. She was right. He was letting his father get to him. He had to learn to control his anger. That had never been easy for him, especially when it came to Christine.

"Erik!" His stage manager approached him with a surprised look. "What are you doing here?"

Erik shook his head, "I'm sorry Benson, I merely needed a walk to clear my head."

Benson grinned, "As long as you aren't doubting my ability to carry out your orders."

Erik laughed. "Never. You have never let me down yet. Please carry on, I was just heading back up to my fiance."

"Ah yes, she is quite something."

Erik couldn't agree more. He said goodbye and made his way back to his box. Christine's laughter echoed down the hallway and he wondered what could be making her laugh. The show hadn't officially started yet. He was glad she seemed to be a good mood though, it would make his graveling a little easier. As each step brought him closer to Christine a feeling of anxiety started settling over him. Finally he reached the curtain. Pulling it back he froze in disbelief. There was Christine, his future wife with Raoul de Chagny.

**Come on I know you've missed the cliff hangers! :)**


	22. Don Juan not so triumphant

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

The moment Erik left the theater box, Christine fell apart. How could he act so cruel to her? What more could she do? She loved him to distraction, but she couldn't take much more of his coldness. Not that she would ever consider leaving him, they were both gonna have to figure this out together.

Drying her tears she was too lost in thought to notice someone had entered the box and was now standing behind her.

"You know, I never made you cry."

Startled, Christine spun around.

"Raoul! What are you doing here?"

Raoul was leaning against the wall, his hands in his pocket, a crooked smile brushed across his face.

"Relax, I didn't come to make trouble. You made your choice. I'm here with a friend and saw you from below."

Christine didn't know if she believed him, but she knew if Erik came back and found Raoul here, it would not end well.

"Raoul, Erik will be back any minute. It's probably best you go."

Instead of leaving Raoul walked toward the empty chair beside her. "Fantastic, a minute you say? Just so happens I've got a minute."

"That wasn't an invitation."

Raoul smiled and sat down. He looked across from her and paused as if struggling to find the words.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said the last time we saw each other."

Christine narrowed her eyes, "Oh about me wanting a monster? Or about me not putting out?"

Raoul winced. "Still mad about that huh?"

Christine simply glared.

"Guess so. Look Christine, you were my girlfriend..."

"We were NEVER official." Christine interrupted.

Raol threw his hands up, "Ok, ok. We were just dating. Still, imagine how it felt to have the girl you loved.."

"Loved?"

Raoul raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to let me finish?"

"Sorry."

Raoul continued. "The girl I love dumping me on our date, out of no where I might add, for some strange guy she just met in a mask."

Christine didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. Still, there was so much he didn't understand. Taking a breathe she looked him staright in the eye, "You're right Raoul. I went about everything in the wrong way. I should have been upfront with you, not just about Erik, but about my feelings from the beginning. I was extremley selfish and unfeeling. Can you ever forgive me?"

Raoul groaned. "With an apology like that, how can I not? You always have been able to make it hard for me to stay mad at you, why is that?"

Christine laughed and leaned forward.

"So," she whispered with a gleam in her eye, "tell me the real reason you're here."

Raoul chuckled, "Smart girl. Look, I know about your visit to L.D. Records."

"Oh you do, do you?" Christine sat back and crossed her arms.

"Ya, well I happen to work for Mr. Duvone."

"_That's_ the record company who signed you?!"

Raoul smirked once again.

"Well, that's very nice for you," Christine huffed, "but I've given Mr. Duvone my answer. I could never work for him."

"But you think he's right."

"That's besides the point."

Raoul leaned forward, his eyes bearing into hers. "That's _exactly_ the point. I remember the crowd the night you sang. It was nothing like I've ever seen before. Christine, with his help, you could be famous."

Christine lifted her chin, "That's not what I want."

"Don't you?"

"No, I want to inspire people, not get rich."

Raoul snorted. "That's what all the beginners say." He reached for her hand and clasped it in his. "Christine, I want you to open for me and my band."

Christine snapped her hand back. "You what?"

Unfazed, Raoul continued, "Mr. Duvone and I talked it over, you would never even have to see him. He will get you the best coaches, song writers, producers you name it that money can by. You will start touring with me and recording your album on the road. It will be a challenge, as you will be starting out utterly unknown, but Mr. Duvone is confident that as soon as people hear you they won't be able to get enough. With the mystery surrounding you, people will be begging for your album. By the time it comes out, you will be known everywhere and it will only escalate the sensation surrounding you. This is your big chance Christine, your chance to change not only your life but millions of others. Are you going to throw that away for some guy in a mask who leaves you alone crying your heart out?"

During Raoul's speech Christine's head was spinning. The opportunity Raoul offered sounded incredible. Any other girl would have been crazy to refuse. Laughter started bubbling up. Maybe she was crazy.

Confusion clouded Raoul's face. "Christine?"

Christine continued to laugh, unable to control herself. "Raoul, you may think I'm nuts, but _you_ have to be crazy to think I would choose ANYTHING over Erik, including this." Christine couldn't seem to control her laughter, tears were starting to run down her cheeks. "Yes, Raoul ever since I was a child music was everything to me, but there is one thing that would win over it every time."

Raoul's face turned to stone, "Erik."

Christine smiled, wiping her tears away. "Yes, Erik. I'm sorry Raoul, but I will always choose him. Over you, and even over music."

Seeing he had lost Raoul swiftly stood up. "Well, I can't say I'm too surprised, but if you ever change your mind, call me. I mean it."

Christine also stood. "Thanks Raoul, I hope you enjoy the show."

Raoul turned his head for a moment as if he was listening for something and then she heard him murmur "I think I'm about too." Facing her again he wished her a quick goodbye and pulled her into his arms for a hug. Christine was a bit caught off guard but returned the hug out of politeness Suddenly they both heard an inhuman sound. Turning her head Christine looked over to find Erik staring at them both. His eyes were full of pain and disbelief.

Then he was gone.

"Erik, wait!" Christine started running after him. "Please, it's not what it looks like!"

Ignoring her Erik continued walking. Then, without warning he stopped. Christine nearly ran into him. She tried once again to speak to him but it was as if he couldn't hear her. All at once he seemed to change his mind about leaving and started heading back to the their theater seats. For a moment Christine thought he believed her and was going to give her a chance to explain everything. Christine left out a sigh of relief.

"Erik, thank you, I..." but her voice dyed away as she saw the murderous expression on his face. She quickly realized Erik was going back not to listen to her, but to kill Raoul.

Grabbing his arm she tried to yell at him and keep him from continuing, but she was not match for his strength. He tossed her aside as if she was a rag doll Reaching the curtains he he pushed them open nearly pulling them down in the process. Raoul was still in the theater box and grinned when he saw Erik.

"Come to finish the job you started at the club?"

"As a matter of fact," Erik retorted, "Yes." Before Raoul could even react Erik had undone the decorative rope around the curtains and wrapped it around his neck.

Raoul grabbed the rope attempting to pry it off, but Erik simply tighten it's grip. Raoul's eyes started rolling back in his head as he grew weaker and weaker from the lack of oxygen.

Life seemed to be draining slowly from him until Christine's scream echoed through the box. As if in a daze Erik suddenly snapped back to reality. He looked down at Raoul and realized what he had been about to do. Abruptly he released the rope and pushed Raoul down on the floor. Raoul coughed and sputtered as he gasped for air. Erik simply stared at his fiance.

"Christine, I"m sorry...I.." he reached for her, but she shrank away.

The truth was, Christine was terrified. She knew Erik had a temper, but she had never seen him like this before. He had almost killed somebody. What if he got that angry with her? What if he got that angry with their children? She looked down to Raoul. He looked like he was in pain, but most of the color had returned to his face. He was going to be OK.

"Christine," Raoul coughed while he attempted to stand. "I refuse to leave you alone with this monster. He almost killed me! You are _not_ safe!" Finally on his feet, he started moving toward the exit. I don't know what kind of threats he is using to keep you with him but it is over. Come with me. I will protect you." He reached his hand out.

Ignoring Raoul's outstretched hand, Christine looked back to Erik, "How could you?"

"Christine," Erik said brokenly, "I'm sorry. When I saw him with you I just snapped. I love you! You know I'd never hurt you don't you?" his eyes were pleading with her to stay. She looked at him and back at Raoul. Then she made one of the hardest decisions in her life.

"Erik, I need some time apart."

Erik felt as if someone had just ripped out heart out of his chest. Sensing he was losing the battle, he tried a different approach.

"Christine, I came in here and saw you two together. What was I suppose to think?"

Exasperated Christine threw up her hands. "I don't know, Erik, but I'll tell you what you're _not _suppose to think. You are _not_ suppose to always think the worst of the woman you love in every situation. You are _not_ suppose to either ignore her for days." Christine was soon shouting. "In fact, you could at_ least_ let her explain things to you before you run around strangling people!"

Erik closed his eyes, noting the truth in her words. Still, he wasn't prepared to let her go. "So, that's it then huh?" Erik growled. "You're just going to give up and run back to that sniveling little boy!"

"I don't know...I...I thought I knew who you were, and now..." she paused "I'm discovering this entire side of you I never knew existed. Were you just an illusion before? Some unrealistic dream I carried around with me all these years?" she hung her head. "I just don't know Erik." Walking over to him she raised her hand until it caressed his cheek. Instinctively he leaned into it. "I love you Erik. I do. But, I'm so confused. Seeing you like this tonight...I need some time."

Pulling her too him he crushed her to his body. "Don't leave me Christine," he whispered. "I don't know if I can survive being parted from you again."

Tears rolled down Christine's face. "I'm so sorry Erik, I just have to have some time by myself to figure this out. Maybe Meg was right and it happened to fast."

"Damn Meg!' Erik whispered hoarsely. His hands dug into her shoulders as he forced her to face him. "We are meant to be together Christine. Don't you feel it? I know I'm not perfect but by God I love you!" He was then kissing her, trying to make her submit to him.

"Erik please," Christine protested, "I have to go." Prying herself from his grip she walked toward Raoul. "I'll call you ok?"

Erik didn't respond, he just turned away from her and looked into the crowd.

"Erik?" she tried again.

"Come on Christine." Raoul said, taking her arm.

Sighing Christine gave one last glance at the man she loved and disappeared.

Once she was gone Erik fell to his knees and wept. What had he done?


	23. Darkness

**Yikes, only a couple reviews on the last chapter...I take it, it wasn't too popular :) Do not fear my readers, as I have assured one of my awesome reviewers, iLoveKawaiiErik, this fanfic will end happily for our favorite couple. I couldn't have it any other way haha. But how will that happen? When will that happen? Well my dear friends, let us continue...**

The next few months were a blur to Erik. He could barley tell when the day ended and night began. After smashing about everything in his apartment he could get his hands on, he had settled for brooding. Lana had decided to move out and officially found herself her own place. However, despite her new accommodations she still stopped over everyday to check on his condition. Each visit did nothing to ease her mind. Instead, she became more and more concerned Christine had tried calling him but he refused to take any of her calls. Eventually they had stopped, and when they did, the drinking began. It was starting to become serious. Erik hadn't come out of his apartment in a month and Lana knew she had to do something.

This particular day she was once again on her way over to Erik's when her phone rang. Taking it out of the bag she held it to her ear.

"Lana Davis speaking."

"Darling, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Nadir! Where are you? Are you on your way? Are you close?!"

Laughing echoed out of the speaker. "Patience my sweet, I'm parking as we speak."

Lana let out a sigh. "Thank goodness, honey, you are most needed."

"I love it when you get all southern on me."

Lana barely cracked a smile as she whispered, "Just fix him for me Nadir."

The teasing in Nadir's voice dyed down. "Is it that bad?"

"I've never seen him like this before." she answered. "I know this sounds ridiculously dramatic but" she paused.

"But?" Nadir encouraged.

"He's still with me...physically anyway. But, I don't know how to explain it other than it's like a piece of his soul is missing or something."

"His _soul_?" Nadir couldn't bite back his sarcasm. "She's just a girl Lana. He'll get over her just like he's gotten over every other hurdle life has tossed him."

Finally reaching Erik's apartment she shook her head, "You don't understand. This is different. _She_ was different."

Nadir rolled his eyes as he saw Lana's car pull up. "I see you. I'll meet you at the door."

Lana reached the entrance first and waited for Nadir. When he finally reached her he attempted to pull her for a brief hug but instead Lana threw herself her arms tightly around him and didn't let go.

"Whoa, darling, what is all this about?"

Lana couldn't help it as the tears started to fall. "Nadir, I'm so scared. I'm just so happy you are here." Sniffling she released him. "You can't know how scared I have been for him. I don't know what to do. Now that you are here, I pray you are able to get through to him somehow."

"Lana, I really think you should talk to Erik about getting a part in his next big show."

Lana punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"I am _not_ being dramatic!"

Nadir raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, well maybe I am at this second, but I am _not _exaggerating his condition."

"So you say," Nadir retorted, "but Lana, it's simply a girl. A girl who broke his heart and is not even worthy enough to be grieved over."

Lana glared. "You know nothing about her, Nadir."

Throwing his hands up, Nadir settled down on the concrete steps and motioned for Lana to follow. As she settled down next to him, he braced both elbows on his knees, folded his hands together and encouraged her to start telling the story. Lana told him everything that had happened, including the embarrassing moment she had walked in on Christine and Erik after having a few too many. When Lana had finished, Nadir was silent for a long while. Then, just when Lana was wondering if she should repeat the entire thing, he spoke, "If what you tell me is true, I will need to look into L.D. Records. We should find out exactly what part Erik's father had in this whole thing. I have a feeling whatever he has in store for Christine, it's not over."

Lana's eyes widened. "I've been so concerned for Erik, I never even thought about Christine. We need to make sure she is OK!"

"Calm down my dear, leave it to me. Erik didn't hire me for singing ability."

This made Lana smile. She had been the one to introduce Nadir to Erik. When she came to work for Erik, he was still very young and Lana was simply a secretary. They both needed someone older who knew the ins and outs of the business yet didn't mind staying on the sidelines. Nadir was the perfect fit. He didn't mind taking order from someone younger then him and in many ways he became a kind of father figure to Erik. Erik always made the final call on everything, but as opposed to Lana, Erik would allow Nadir to heavily advise him when he needed guidance. Nadir also had a nack for getting information. Anything Erik wanted, Nadir somehow could either get or make happen. In fact, she wondered why Erik himself hadn't contacted Nadir regarding this situation. It must just be another sign of the state his mind was in.

He was here now though, and Lana nearly melted with relief. Although, no one had ever gotten as close to Erik as Christine had, Lana knew Nadir's influence was the only hope she had on saving Erik's sanity.

Picking himself up and dusting off his suit he held out a hand to Lana. She took it gladly and proceeded to check her clothing for signs of wrinkles.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it briefly and squeezing it reassuringly he asked her, "You ready?"

Lana took a deep breathe and nodded. She reached into her purse and removed her house key. Placing it into the lock she opened the door.

The first thing Nadir noticed was the entire house was in complete darkness."

"Well, I suppose we could start with the lights."

Lana reached around til she found the light switch. Flicking it on they had to wait as their eyes adjusted to the sudden glare.

Now able to take a better look around Nadir's mouth dropped open.

"What on earth happened in here? Was he robbed?!"

Lana hung her head. "I tried the best i could to stop him but he destroyed almost everything. I had to get rid of most of it. She glanced up the stairs as she ran her hands through her hair. "Hell, I don't even know what state his room is in because he had commanded me not to even think walking up there."

"Well," Nadir had already begun climbing the staircase, "It's a good thing I don't waste a lot of time thinking."

Lana followed cautiously behind. Each step creaked beneath them as if warning Erik of their treacherous ascent.

Reaching the top Nadir wasted no time in being subtle. He pounded a few times on the door and shouted to Erik his intention to break the door down if needed.

The door opened swiftly and Erik stood looking down at the two intruders.

"I should have known she'd call you."

"Erik," Nadir looked him up and down, "you look like Hell."

Erik didn't respond. Instead he turned back around, walked over to his window, and placed his hands behind his back, ignoring them both.

Nadir looked back at Lana questioningly. It wasn't like Erik to let take an insult.

I told you so Lana mouthed back.

Nadir frowned and made his way into the bedroom. At least this room seemed to be in better shape. Most of his furniture was still in tact except...Nadir gasped.

"You smashed your piano?!"

Erik stayed still, gazing out at nothing in particular.

"What's the point anymore? She's gone. All it does is make noise."

"Noise?!" Nadir exclaimed. "Erik, you are one of the most brilliant musicians I have ever heard, a genius, I hardly call what you create 'noise'."

Erik buried his face in his hands, "It's all gone now...the music left with her."

"Oh please, Erik, she's just a girl. I know it will be hard at first but in time.."

He turned toward them sharply, his eyes blazing. "I've tried Nadir, _dammit_ I've tried! I've sat down to play and it's gone! Without her, without Christine, my music has no voice. It's over!" With those last words he picked up the lamp sitting on the table next to him, threw it across the room and watched as it shattered into a million pieces.

Nadir stood there stunned. He'd been with Erik long enough to know he had a temper, but not being able to compose? He didn't know what to say. Music seemed to be the one thing in Erik's life that no one had ever been able to take from him. But somehow, this girl had managed to do just that. He smiled slowly, he couldn't wait to meet her.

"So," Nadir replied calmly. "your plan to get her back is to drink your self into oblivion and destroy all your furniture? If so, bravo, you seem to be carrying it out splendidly."

"And your suggestion is?!" Erik growled.

"I don't think you need any suggestions, Erik. In all of the years I've known you, you've never once let something you wanted slip away. In fact, you wouldn't rest until it was yours. Then, here comes along a woman who you've loved your whole life, the one woman whose never stopped inspiring you, a woman you've revealed yourself completely too and who loves you in return, and you...let her walk away?"

Erik stood there dumbfounded. He was right. Yes, he made a mistake that night, but he gave up too easily. He had frightened and confused her. He had to work on not acting so rashly, yet, she still loved him, he knew it. "I should have never let her go." he whispered.

Lana watched as life seemed to come back to him. Power and purpose radiated from his eyes. This was the Erik she had always known. Striding purposely over to them both he grasped Nadir's hands in his own. "I'm glad you're here old friend."

Nadir nodded.

Turning to both of his friends he said matter of factly, "I hope you've both gotten more rest then I have these last few months. Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes, I'll have orders for each of you." Then as if nothing had ever happened he marched past them both and down the stairs.

When he was gone Lana flung herself once again into Nadir's arms, this time crying tears of joy.

"You are amazing!" she cried.

Uncomfortable with all the public displays of emotion he had been witnessing, Nadir unraveled Lana's arms from his waist.

"Please, my dear, it was nothing."

"Nothing?!" she laughed. "Nadir, you are brilliant and you know it."

"Yes, well, I suppose I am."

They both chuckled and Lana's face grew serious once more.

"What do you think he has in mind?"

Nadir frowned. "I have no idea. All I know is I pity anyone who gets in his way."

Realizing they both should get downstairs as soon as possible, Nadir turned and offered Lana his arm. Together they proceeded back down the steps and toward their employer and dear friend. They had no idea what Erik had planned but were ready to follow any instructions he commanded.

**Not a super exciting chapter I know, but necessary. Up next...a look at how Christine is handling her new life? Did she end up touring with Raoul? Did she join a convent? Haha, stay tuned to find out...oh and review, it's fuel for my muse!**


	24. Before the Show

**Hi everyone! Thank you again and again for your wonderful reviews, I check my mail all day long hoping to get one :) **

**This chapter is a bit shorter then the previous but I really wanted to set it up for the next chapter, because it will be a big one. Our couple won't be spending much more time apart so you will have some much needed fluff coming your way...of course after a little angst brought to you by Raoul and Erik's father...ooo I am so excited to write it! Please pray I just find the time! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this short but important chapter. I always felt Christine needed to be redeemed more then Erik for her some of her stupid choices (like Raoul) haha. I hope this helps a little with that. Enjoy!**

"20 minutes until you're needed on stage Miss Dae."

"Thanks Jack."

Christine turned back to her dressing room mirror and studied her reflection Dark circles drooped below somber and withdrawn eyes. She observed her delicate features and noticed her face had grown exceedingly pale. Well, she'd simply have to pile more on more blush than usual.

"It's OK Christine." she said forcefully to the reflection. "You_ can_ do this again."

But her words did not convince her heart. Releasing a small sob she buried her face in her hands. Another night, another meaningless performance. One more day filled with regret. That's all this was. The past few months had been in a word, 'empty'. She thought she needed some time to sort her feelings, but she was wrong. The moment she left the theater box she had quickly realized confusion was better than the hollowness that now took it's place.

The door opened slowly and she immediately tried her tears.

"Christine?"

Turning abruptly, Christine jumped up in her seat and ran to embrace her old friend. "Meg! You came!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I came." Meg laughed, returning the hug. When Christine didn't let go, Meg's laughter faded.

"Christine, let me look at you."

She forced Christine to stand an arms length away and studied her from top to bottom.

"Oh Christine, you look terrible."

Christine couldn't seem to meet Meg's eyes, developing a sudden fascination with the dressing room floor.

"I hate him for doing this to you."

Christine's head snapped up. "No, Meg, it wasn't his fault. It was all mine. _I_ left him."

"Ya, after you watched him almost murder your ex boyfriend!"

Shaking her head Christine continued. "After all he's been through, after all we shared, I promised him I wouldn't leave him." Having someone who knew her so well started to unravel the calm facade Christine had been wearing the past few months. Wildly she grabbed Meg's shirt, "I promised him Megan!" she cried. "And what do I do when the first sign of trouble appears? I leave him!" Christine was now crying hysterically.

Meg did the best she could to soothe her. She had known Christine was not doing so well from the brief conversations they had on the phone, but she had no idea it was this bad. When Christine had called her the other day, begging to see her, well she couldn't say no. She was determined to help her forget Erik.

"Christine, I know you think you made a mistake but you've tried to contact him. You've been on the road so there was no way you could talk to him otherwise. When I talked to him at the club I thought he...well I thought he'd take care of you." Meg's voice grew angry, "_He's_ the one who has ignored your calls and _he's_ the one who won't call you back. "

"Meg, I saw his face."

Meg's rant stopped. She stared at Christine, her eyes wide. "You what?"

"I never told you because, well, it was private, but he showed that night after I broke up with Raoul."

"And?" Meg encouraged.

Christine smiled slightly, lost in her memories.

"He was beautiful." she murmured. "Seeing him like that, all of him, finally with nothing between us...he was beautiful."

"Oh Christine." Meg exclaimed.

"And I threw all of that away because I got scared! How stupid do I have to be Meg?! He will never trust me again."

Christine walked back over to her dressing room mirror. She fixed her make up once more, leaving no trace of her once tear streaked face.

Meg approached slowly and stood behind her. She rested her hand on Christine's shoulder attempting to comfort her best friend. "Christine, listen to me. If there is one thing I am certain of its that Erik will never stop loving you. It was plain as day the first time I saw him at the club looking at you. If you just explain to him, I know he will understand."

Christine laughed indifferently. "Yes, explain. I'll just explain to him that after I broke his heart and left with my ex boyfriend, I went to work for the very person who caused him unimaginable suffering, the one person who he hates most in the world. Could I have betrayed him more?"

Christine fluffed her hair and applied another layer of lipstick. "No Meg, I'm afraid he doesn't want me anymore and I can't say I blame him." She headed for the door and stopped right before she turned the handle. "However, when this damn tour is over I am out of here. I won't work one more day for that filthy scumbag. The only reason I decided to accept Raoul's offer was to keep an eye on him, try to learn whatever information I can to keep Erik safe. I thought maybe if I did, it would help him forgive me..." She inhaled slowly, mustering up all the strength she could find. "But I've learned nothing, nothing that could help. He probably wouldn't even believe the real reason I'm here." Opening the door she addressed Meg once more. "You'll be watching from backstage right?"

Meg nodded, "Of course Christine. I'll be there the whole time."

Christine closed her eyes, whispered a thank you, and shut the door behind her.

Once she was gone Meg whipped out her phone and quickly dialed.

"Lana?" she spoke into the phone, "No, she has no clue. Yes, I am sure. Is everything in place?" she listened, her lips formed a sly smile, "Wonderful. You tell him he better never hurt her like this again." Meg sighed. "I know he's suffered too, but really, the strangulation was a bit over the top wasn't it?" Meg laughed, "Ok you got me there, what about Erik isn't over the top?"" Saying a quick goodbye Meg hung up the phone.

"Well, one thing is for sure" she said aloud, "tonight's concert will definitely be a show stopper."


	25. The Performance (Part 1)

**Ok, so I know I promised the next chapter would be super long and would include the big performance, but I didn't want to wait another week so I decided to split it up, just love you guys so much and wanted to give you an update sooner! I hope you all forgive my impatience and enjoy having a small update a week sooner :) Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

**2 days before the performance...**

"You're sure this information is correct?"

Nadir cast Erik speculative glance, "Has my information ever been anything else?"

Erik nodded, "Point taken."

Bringing both hands together he leaned back in his chair. "So...a televised concert."

"Yes," Nadir confirmed once again. "It seems the final two performances have been cancelled due some mysterious unforeseen circumstances. In order to appease the public your father has ordered this final concert in the tour to be broadcast live throughout the country."

Erik was quiet for a few moments, taking in the new developments.

"And Christine is to sing with that idiot boy?"

"Yes," Nadir braced himself for Erik's wrath, "Not just any song though, the final duet in _Don Juan_."

Erik's eyes flashed and he rose to his feet. "This better be some kind of joke Nadir."

Shaking his head Nadir replied, "I'm afraid not Erik."

"How? I've never released my permission for any of those songs to be performed outside of my theater!"

"Your father's a tricky bastard. He had all of the right paperwork, forged I imagine."

Erik fought to control his emotions. The thought of Christine singing his music brought a flood of conflicting feelings. She had no idea how much of his opera was actually inspired by her. The intimacy of her voice bringing life to his words made his body tremble with anticipation, yet the thought of that talent-less imbecile singing _his_ music opposite her made his blood run cold. _NO_, he could never allow that. His mind was made up.

"Nadir, there will be a slight change of plans..."

**10 minutes to showtime**

Christine closed the door, leaving Meg behind. Pulling herself together she started making her way to the stage.

"Miss Dae! Miss Dae!"

Christine heard her name being called and saw one of the stagehands running towards her.

"This just came for you. I was instructed to give it to you right before you went on stage, not a moment sooner."

Christine looked down as she was handed a single red rose wrapped delicately with a soft black ribbon.

Christine's brows furrowed together, "No note?"

The stage hand shook her head. "No Ma am. I don't know who he was, but he gave me a fortune as long as I swore to get it to you right before showtime."

"_He?_" Christine asked.

"Ya, some man I'd never seen before," she sighed, "though wouldn't mind seeing again. Extremely tall, fit, and absolutely gorgeous...well what I could see of him anyway."

Christine's hands tightened around the rose. "What do you mean what you could see?" she demanded.

"Oh, he was in some costume, a white mask. Hey, I've go to go, I'm needed in the sound booth Good luck!" With that she rushed off in the opposite direction, leaving a stunned Christine alone and shaking. She tried to process this new information. Could Erik really be here?! But why?!

Christine examined the gift once more. She was so lost in thought she cried out when two long arms wrapped around her waist. Before she could react further, she found herself pulled roughly against a man's chest.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Raoul, let me go!"

Raoul chuckled and tightened his grip. "Are you ready for our song?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Raoul, I'm only going to warn you once."

He lowered his mouth to her ear, whispering softly, "Christine, you aren't still pining away for that monster are you? "

Christine raised her spiked heel and planted it right on Raoul's left foot.

He released her instantly howling in pain.

"You little bitch!"

"I warned you." Christine smiled innocently.

Raoul sat on the floor, nursing his injured toes. You better learn to watch it little girl. You have no idea how powerful Mr. Duvone is. He won't stop until he sees that filthy freak destroyed," his voice grew darker, "and neither will I."

Christine's eyes narrowed and she lowered herself until she was face to face with Raoul. "You think Mr. Duvone scares me? You think I don't know what he's trying to do, making me sing Erik's music with you?!" Her voice was calm, sure, and powerful. "Let me make something clear to you Raoul de Chagney, I'll sing this song with you because I signed a contract and I keep my word, but you are _not_ him, you will _never_ sound like him, you will _never_ be able to capture a crowd like him, and I will _never_ love you like I love him." Satisfied she'd made her point, Christine stood back up and turned around, "I'll see you on stage."

Raoul watched as Christine walked away. His face was twisted with anger. How dare she just walk away from him. After all he had done for her these past few months! "I'll show that little whore exactly what what she's missing after the show." he muttered.

"What makes you think you are going to live that long?" a deadly voice echoed out of the darkness.

Raoul spun around. "Who's there?!"

A dark figure moved out from the shadows and Raoul gasped. Before he could prevent it, he found himself pinned against the wall, Erik's hand wrapped around his throat.

"So we meet again and, how fitting, right where we left off before." Erik smirked.

Raoul struggled unsuccessfully to pry Erik's fingers lose. He eventually gave up, realizing Erik once again had the upper hand. Enjoying Raoul's sense of defeat, Erik released him and watched as he limply fell to the floor.

Using his hands to sooth his aching throat, he croaked out, "I'll make you pay for this."

Erik responded by effortlessly picking him up and tossing him in a nearby closet. He then proceeded to bind his hands and legs while gagging his mouth.

"You insolent fool. You think I would really let you sing _my_ music?" he sneered, "You, make _me_ pay? I will make you both pay for ever trying to take her away from me!" Erik's lips curled upward as he watched a helpless de Changey fight to get free.

"By the way," the rage in his voice caused Raoul to shiver with fear." If i ever hear you use that kind of language with Christine again, I'll cause you so much pain, you'll beg me to finish the job of I started at the theater." Closing the closet door he murmured, "Enjoy the show..."

**Meanwhile...**

"Mr. Duvone, we have a situation."

Richard Duvone stopped what he was doing, pulled the cigar out of his mouth, and emptied the ashes onto the floor. "You better have a good reason for interrupting me boy."

"It..it...it's Mr. de Chagney Sir," the boy stammered.

"Yes, spit it out," his boss demanded.

"He's gone Sir., vanished!"

Richard Duvone stretched his legs out and leaned back in his chair. "Oh is he now? And what exactly would the problem be?"

"Bu...but Sir! He's due on stage any minute! He's suppose to sing with Miss Christine!"

Instead of showing any sign of concern, the young man watched as his employer simply smiled, looking rather pleased with the news.

"Proceed as planned."

"Sir?"

"PROCEED AS PLANNED!" he repeated, catching the boys eyes in a menacing gaze. "Don't make me repeat myself again."

Thoroughly frightened, boy nodded vigorously and ran off to carry out his orders.

A shapely dark haired woman in a black form fitting dress strolled lazily over to the smiling man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly lowered her head, speaking softly in his ear, "Darling, what about you're show? Aren't you worried about where he is? This could really screw up the entire concert."

"Worried Carlotta?" he scoffed. "Of course not," his hateful eyes blazed with pleasure, "Quite the contrary my dear, everything is going exactly as planned."

**Bwahahaha. What does Erik have planned? What does Erik's father have planned? TBC... (only if you wish it to) :)**


	26. The Performance (Part 2)

**Here it is, the night of the concert! I wanted to put something in the story that was similar to the movie/musical. This has always been one of my favorite scenes so I just had to go there :) It might not be original, I grant you, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. As always...read and review my awesome readers!**

Christine looked out at the audience. All eyes were on her. She went over the plan one more time in her head. She would start, singing a simple introduction, Raoul would then join her on stage. Mr. Duvone had told them not to worry about the characters or trying to act, just to simply sing. Christine couldn't help think how wrong he was. As she never got the chance to see Erik's opera live (due to that disastrous night) she had studied her character and Erik's music religiously since. It was simply magnificent. She had never heard anything so passionate or so beautiful. She didn't want to 'simply sing', she wanted to do it justice. The TV cameras surround the stage. They made Christine nervous, but she had been instructed to try and take no notice of them. She scoffed, that would be easier said than done. Christine took a deep breathe and prayed if Erik were watching, he would be proud of her. Taking her position, she opened her mouth and began.

_"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"_

Christine now waited for Raoul to join her.

_Passarino - go away!_  
_For the trap is set and waits for its prey . . ._

Christine froze. That was _not_ Raoul. It sounded like...NO...it couldn't be...

_You have come here_  
_In pursuit of your deepest urge_  
_In pursuit of that wish which till now_  
_Has been silent_

His voice grew intimate as he whispered the next line.

_Silent..._

Christine whipped around. There was no doubt about it, it _was_ Erik. She felt her knees go week. During these past few months she had dreamt of this moment. She longed to see him, touch him, kiss him. Now here he was...dressed in a dashing black suit, his hair smoothed back and an enticing black mask hiding his face. He looked daring, fearless and positively dangerous. His gazed burned into hers as he continued, his hands expressing the words he sang.

_I have brought you,_  
_That our passions may fuse and merge_  
_In your mind you've already succumbed to me,_  
_Dropped all defenses,_  
_Completely succumbed to me._  
_Now you are here with me_  
_No second thoughts_  
_You've decided_  
_Decided._

Christine felt herself being pulled toward his voice. It wasn't just the words he was singing, it was how he sang. Each note dripped sensuality.

_Past the point of no return_  
_No backward glances_  
_Our games of make-believe are at an end._

As he drew closer, Christine could feel the heat surging from his body.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_  
_No use resisting_  
_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

Erik seized Christine and spun her around. She felt his hands slowly caress her body. She thought she saw a few women in the audience faint before her eyes rolled back at the sheer pleasure of his touch.

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul!_  
_What rich desire unlocks its door..._  
_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

Reluctantly he started to release her body. His hands traveled from her waist to the sides of her breasts. Christine's breathe caught in her throat. Running his hands across her neck, he moved to her side, sliding his palms down her arm until he grasped only her hand.

_Past the point of no return,_  
_the final threshold -_  
_what warm,_ _unspoken secrets_ _will we learn?_  
_Beyond the point_ _of no return . . ._

Erik's eyes once again settled on hers, the corner of his mouth twitched. His message was clear. He was daring her...challenging her. Meeting his gaze with just as much fire, she lifted her head and spun around. She circled him as she sang, her voicing ringing out loud and clear.

_You have brought me_  
_To that moment when words run dry_  
_To that moment when speech disappears_  
_Into silence_  
_Silence._

It was now Christine's turn to show him what she could do and she took full advantage of it. She sang, teasing and provoking him just as he had her.

_I have come here,_  
_Hardly knowing the reason why_  
_In my mind I've already imagined_  
_Our bodies entwining_  
_Defenseless and silent,_  
_Now I am here with you_  
_No second thoughts_  
_I've decided_  
_Decided._

Richard Duvone watched in disgust from backstage. He felt his lip curl as he spoke into his phone, "Keep the cameras on him, no matter what happens, keep the cameras rolling, do you hear me? Take your places, and do exactly as instructed. If it isn't done exactly as I asked, you can kiss your money goodbye." He slammed his phone closed and turned back to the performance, that little bitch was finally finishing her part. It was almost time.

_When will the blood begin to race?_  
_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_  
_When will the flames at last CONSUME us?_

Erik and Christine once again drifted closer and closer. Their bodies were now pressed against each other, molded together. Christine reached and grabbed his coat, lost in the passion of the moment. Their voices joined, entwining in perfect harmony.

_Past the point of no return_  
_The final threshold_  
_The bridge is crossed_  
_So stand and watch it burn_  
_We've passed the point of no return._

With that final note, Erik crushed Christine to him as his lips claimed hers. Christine moaned. It had been so long. She opened her mouth and took more of him in, not caring they still had an audience. As she went to tighten her grasp, she suddenly felt Erik being ripped from her arms. She opened her eyes in confusion only to see two men holding Erik down, his mask being ripped from him.

"No!" Christine cried, rushing forward. But it was too late. His mask was gone. He roared savagely as he was thrown to the center of the stage. Cameras flashed and people started screaming. Horrified Christine tried to race over to him but was held back by two strong arms.

"Try not to struggle Christine, I don't want to hurt you." Raoul's voice whispered. "I told you Mr. Duvone would win, just watch."

Christine continued to struggle until she heard Mr. Duvone's voice fill the auditorium.

"Well, well...take a good look world! I want to introduce you to a real life demon! Meet the very spawn from Hell!"

The TV cameras focused in on Erik while onlookers gasped. Some people in the audience had fainted again, this time from horror. A few were throwing up in trash cans. Most were simply staring, their eyes wide with fright.

"This disgusting creature would have you think he is an angel! But now you all see the truth! Take a good look at it's filthy vile face." Laughter echoed through the microphone. "Finally the world will see you as you truly are, as the repulsive demon who killed it's own mother!"

Christine was filled with hatred. How could a father do this to his child?! Tears spilled down her face. Erik was crumpled in the middle of the stage, his hands covering his face. Christine knew he needn't bother, the world had gotten a perfect view thanks to the TV cameras. She couldn't bare anymore. Finding a strength within her she didn't know she possessed, she tore herself from Raoul's arms and ran as quick as she could falling to her knees in front of Erik.

Reaching out she whispered his name. Erik raised his face, the pain in his eyes almost unbearable. She was overcome with an uncontrollable urge to sooth him the only way she could think of. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_No more talk of darkness,_  
_Forget these wide-eyed fears_  
_I'm here, nothing can harm you_  
_my words will warm and calm you_

The audience had grown silent the moment Christine began to sing. They seemed to be hypnotized by what was taking place. They watched in amazement as Christine reached her hand out and caressed Erik's mangled cheek.

_Let me be your freedom,_  
_let daylight dry your tears._  
_I'm here with you, beside you,_  
_to guard you and to guide you..._

Erik enclosed her hand with his. He lifted himself to his knees and sang back.

_Say you love me every waking moment,_  
_turn my head with talk of summertime..._  
_Say you need me with you now and always..._  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_that's all I ask of you_

Christine smiled and continued.

_Let me be your shelter_  
_let me be your light_  
_You're safe, No one will find you_  
_your fears are far behind you..._

Erik drew strength from her words and raised himself from the floor. He pulled Christine to her feet and bore all he felt, not caring his face was exposed. All that mattered right now was him and Christine.

_All I want is freedom,_  
_a world with no more night_  
_and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me_

Christine felt the tears falling once more. He was so beautiful, exposing not only his face but his heart before the world. She knew he did it for her, telling her how much he loved her, begging her to never leave him again. My God, how could she have ever doubted or feared his love? She desperately needed him to know she was fully his. She would never again be so foolish. He was her other half and she couldn't live another day without him!

_Then say you'll share with me_  
_one love, one lifetime_  
_let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
_anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_that's all I ask of you..._

The audience was now weeping. People once terrified were lost in the beauty of such a love. Richard Duvone watched with outrage as his plan fell apart. NO. He wasn't through! He would stop this once and for all! He reached into his coat feeling for his pistol. Almost instantly he felt a gun dig into his back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nadir whispered dangerously.

Richard's face turned red with anger but he was smart enough to stay still. Nadir managed to disarm him and motioned for him to continue watching the show.

"After all", Nadir urged, "I'd hate for you to miss the finale."

Erik's voice rang out,_ "__Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...__say the word and I will follow you..."_

He grasped Christine's hands in his as they both sang in perfect unison:

_Share each day with me,_  
_each night, each morning..._

The audience practically sighed as they heard Erik sing, "_Say you love me..._"

Christine smiled and sang back,_ "You know I do..."_

Their mouths drew closer as they sang the final line together.

_Love me - that's all I ask of you._

Christine gave in and once again found herself kissing Erik in front of a huge audience of strangers. The crowd erupted in a frenzy of applause. People cheered and whistled until the two love birds broke apart.

"Follow my lead," Erik heard Christine whisper. He watched as she turned to the audience and curtsied.

Giving her an amused look he spun her around, kissed her hand, and joined her in another bow.

Leading her off the stage Erik pulled her aside, "What was that about?"

Christine answered, "To make them think this was all an act, a part of the show. This way we can be left alone and your father will have never gotten any satisfaction from what he did."

Erik stood there bewildered, "You're an amazing woman Christine Dae."

Christine smirked and assured him she knew.

Groaning Erik pulled her to him and just held her.

"I can't believe you are in my arms again," he breathed.

Christine snuggled closer, never wanting his arms to open again.

"Did you mean what you sang?" he asked as his lips pressed into her hair.

Christine lifted her head to look at him.

"Oh Erik, of course I did! I love you so much! Please forgive me..." she cried sobbing into his shirt. She felt all the pent up feelings of regret rush out of her. She found she couldn't control her emotions any longer.

"My Christine..." Erik moaned. His mouth once again settled over her own. They grasped and pulled at each other as if trying to make up for all those months apart in a single moment.

The sound of a man clearing his throat caused them to momentarily break apart.

"Erik," Nadir faced them both, not looking the least bit uncomfortable for intruding on such an intimate moment.

"Impeccable timing, as always Nadir." Erik smirked.

"I figured you got most of that out on stage...both times," Nadir retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Christine blushed and Erik simply rolled his eyes.

"I thought you might want this," Nadir held out Erik's mask.

"Erik, you don't have to put that back on," Christine protested.

Looking down at her Erik stroked her cheek, "Never when we are alone my dear, I promise. But, despite what happened tonight, I am not yet ready for anything more."

Christine nodded, understanding his request.

"Where is my father?" Erik demanded. He intended to make the man savagely pay for all he had done.

"Come," Nadir motioned, "While you two were busy serenading each other in front of the world, I learned some very interesting information. You won't believe it."

Erik took Christine's hand in his as they followed Nadir curious to see what further developments this night could bring.

**Whew, well there it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We are almost over in our story, but not quite :) A few more chapters left. Up next...we learn some surprising information about Erik's family and past! Plus some much needed E/C fluff!**


	27. After the performance

**Happy Thanksgiving! I am very thankful for each of my readers! In particular thank you so much to Frog, newbornphanatic, Camelot Emrys, partypenguina3, PhantomFan01, Rona4Leroux, Million, and my guest reviewer! Your reviews on the last chapter really helped me to keep writing this week when I have been struggling with motivation. This chapter is dedicated to each of you!**

Erik and Christine followed Nadir into a cluttered back office. Inside, Christine observed the lighting was extremely dim and filing cabinet drawers were sprawled open. Papers were scattered all over the floor and a paper shredder sat in the center of the room. Christine noticed it's bin was almost full. Whoever had been using it last was obviously in a hurry to get rid of everything they could find in this room. Still holding Erik's hand, Christine raised her eyes to give him a questioning look but noticed his were glued elsewhere. Christine followed Erik's gaze and gasped. Richard Duvone sat cuffed to a wooden chair stuffed in the corner of the room. His mouth had been gagged and his eyes were burning with anger.

Nadir spoke first, "I thought this best given the fact he almost tried to kill you during the performance."

Christine gave a cry of surprise and buried herself into Erik's shoulder, horrified that she had come so close to losing him forever. Erik brought her in closer and whispered words of comfort. He was here and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I took the liberty of confiscating his gun and calling the police," Nadir glanced at his watch, "They should be here within half an hour."

Keeping one arm still wrapped around his angel, he reached over and shook Nadir's hand. "Thank you old friend, it seems I owe you my life once again."

Nadir smirked, "If you start singing any songs from the movie _Body Guard,_ I will never save you again."

Erik chuckled. "I wouldn't risk it. Now, what has he been hiding?"

"You catch on quickly," Nadir smiled

Erik shook his head. "No, I just know this man too well."

"Well, you are correct once again." Nadir walked over to a desk and picked up a single folder loaded with papers. Erik's father started to struggle, mumbling curses through the cloth.

Ignoring the groans and grunts coming from the corner, Erik kissed the top of Christine's hair, gave her an encouraging smile and walked over to Nadir. Cocking his head to the side, he cast Nadir a curious glance and took the folder. Opening it slowly his eyes scanned the papers inside. Christine watched as the color quickly drained from his face.

"Erik?" A worried Christine raced over ready to comfort him.

Erik said nothing. He just continued to read in wonder.

She tried putting her hand on his shoulder and saying his name louder.

Erik seemed to come out of his daze and looked down at her. "Christine..." he began, "she loved me...she..." his voice broke.

"Who Erik?" she demanded. "Who are you talking about?"

Christine saw a tear escape from the corner of his mask. "My mother..." he whispered.

Christine was startled for a moment. Erik had never mentioned his mother. The only thing she knew was that she had died shortly after he was born.

Handing her the letter he explained. "It's a letter to my grandfather, Lorne Duvone." Christine devoured each word as Erik went on. "She wrote it a few days before she died. I was only a week old. The doctor's told her she could never have children, but she says from the first moment she found out she was pregnant she wanted me."

Christine looked up, tears also forming behind her lashes, "It says here even after she saw you Erik, she loved you. She didn't care what anyone thought about how you looked, you were her son."

Erik cursed and fell to his knees. Christine knelt beside him and wrapped one arm around him as she continued to read, "She continues... _I'm worried about him father. Richard hated him the moment he found out I was pregnant. He knew I wouldn't survive and kept pushing me to terminate the pregnancy. I couldn't though...it was such a miracle...he is such a miracle. When Erik was born and Rich saw his face...I can't even tell you the hatred I saw. I should have left him when I was stronger, now its too late. I can feel the life draining out of me each day. You must promise me to look after him when I'm gone. Richard can't stand to be near him. He won't even acknowledge him as a son. I am so scared daddy. Scared of what will happen to Erik when I am not here to protect him. He will need someone to look past his face, he will need someone to love him. Please, I beg you, find a way to come get him. I need to know he is safe before I die. Tell him how much his mother loved him. Tell him I'm sorry I had to leave him. Tell him when I'm in Heaven, I will send him an angel to look after him. I must go now, Richard is home, he can't find out about this. I know I can depend on you. I'm so sorry daddy, please help me and Erik._ _Love, your daughter, Helena_" Christine finished.

"Oh Erik..."

In a flash Erik was on his feet and standing over his father. "You son of a bitch. How dare you keep this from me!" he growled. He raised his fist and slammed it into Richard's jaw. He didn't stop there. Erik continued to beat Richard mercilessly until he felt himself being pulled off by Nadir and a few other stage hands.

"Let go of me, Nadir, or you'll regret it" Erik said dangerously.

Christine was terrified. Even with Raoul, she had never seen Erik so angry. It was as if something dark inside him had taken over. Rousing her courage she knew, however, that this time would be different. The difference being that this time, Christine had no intention of running, she would face this darkness head on, beside him.

With a determined look, she picked herself up off the ground. Taking a deep breathe she ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, holding on as tight as she could.

Erik could feel nothing apart from a need for pure unadulterated revenge. Nothing..._nothing_ would stop him from killing this man in front of him. This man who denied him everything. Erik's bloodlust raged as he struggled to break free from the men holding him back. He managed to kick one man's leg's out from under him. Turning to the other he twisted the man's arm, pulling it back around his head. The man screamed in pain and heard a snap. Erik didn't stop, he merely picked him up and threw him against the wall. Nadir hollared out for him to stop but he had no intention of complying. Facing his father once more he prepared himself to strike. Suddenly, he felt Christine's body press into his own. Fearing for what he might do to her in his present state he attempted to push her off. Christine, however, simply held on tighter, refusing to let go.

"Nadir," Erik growled, "Get Christine away before she gets hurt!"

"NO!" she cried. "I will _not_ let you do this! If you are going to kill him you are going to have to do it with me right here. I am not going anywhere!"

Nadir stayed where he was.

Erik's anger started to subside as he looked down at her. "You don't understand what this man has taken from me. All my life he told me how much my mother hated me, how she begged for an abortion. He told me the moment she looked at me she screamed in horror and disgust. He said..." he shook his head, "But all along...she loved me." his anger started growing again.

Christine grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "I can't imagine what that was like Erik, I can't. But if you do this you will become the monster he always claimed you to be. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction of that. If you do this we will be torn apart once more...and God help me...I don't think I can survive it again!"

Christine watch the different emotions flash across Erik's face. Then, just when she feared he hadn't listened to her, his body relaxed and he crushed her against him. "Oh Christine..." he whispered. Christine let out the breathe she hadn't realized she was holding. She sighed with relief seeing that she had somehow managed to reach him.

For a long while, Nadir watched as Erik simply held her, gaining control of his emotions. When at last he let her go, Nadir motioned for the other men to leave assuring them he would cover any medical needs and beyond for their silence.

Turning back to the couple Nadir spoke, "Erik...I'm almost afraid to say this, but there's more."

Erik glanced over to his father and held Christine tighter. "Go on Nadir, I will control myself."

"It seems your grandfather, Lorne Duvone, never received that letter. Your father found it and kept it hidden. He told your grandfather he would take care of you. He convinced Lorne that he loved you and needed you in his life to help overcome the grief of losing your mother. Those were of course lies. I assume he wanted to keep you so he could punish you for Helena dying."

Erik looked over at his father. Despite being handcuffed and gagged he noticed Richard was now smiling. Pushing Christine behind him he marched over and yanked the gag from his mouth.

"Is that why?!" he demanded.

Richard's maddening laughter echoed through the room. "Oh, it's true. I promised that old fool I would make sure you got what you deserved...and I did exactly that. Oh, he tried to see you many times, but I managed to keep him at bay. Then, when you left, I told him you had died. I forged some medical papers claiming your deformity caused your life to end early. It was disgusting, listening to that old fool cry over the loss of such a monstrosity," he spat.

"Well, old he may have been, " Nadir said calmly, "But a fool...no."

Richard's laughter died.

"Shall you tell them, or shall I?"

Erik shoved the gag back in Richard's mouth, making it clear who he'd rather hear explain.

Chuckling Nadir explained, "It seems your grandfather had grown suspicious of your father's claim about your death. He had no proof mind you, but he was convinced Richard had hidden you somewhere. He searched for years but never found you. Still, he refused to change his will. He left you everything. The record company, his belongings and his fortune."

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Erik snapped.

"It seems your father found out about the will before he died. He had recently made some powerful connections and managed to pass off his forged Will as the real one." Picking up the folder once again he pulled out another set of papers. This is the actual Will."

Erik reached out and took the document.

Nadir continued, "Everything is there. Clear as day."

Erik set the papers down and lowered his head. "I don't need anymore money, Nadir, I just wish I could have known him."

Nadir nodded, understanding.

There was a knock on the door and the police entered. Richard struggled, screaming profanities as he was taken away. Even though this would be the last time he saw his father, Erik didn't spare him a glance. Christine, however, couldn't stop herself.

"Wait!" she called out. Walking over to Richard she raised her chin and looked him in the eyes.

"You call Erik a monster, but you are the one who will soon be locked in a cage. Erik will heal from what you've done. He will have a family and grow old being surrounded by love and acceptance. Your memory will fade from our lives and will be forgotten. You may think of us, however, and replay this moment again and again in your empty cell. I would pity you, but right now I simply don't have room in my heart for anyone other than him. Live with the knowledge that all the love you denied him will be given twice over by me. Have a lovely time in prison Mr. Duvone."

Richard's face grew distorted as he attempted to reply. All too quickly, however, he was hauled out of the room and out of their lives forever.

Christine positioned herself by Erik's side once more, knowing that all she said was true. They could truly be happy now.

"Nadir," Erik said, "How did you find out about all of this?"

Nadir smiled secretly. "I found out about the will through a series of investigations but the rest of it Richard was kind enough to fill me in on." He smirked, "I can be very persuasive."

Nadir picked up the folder containing Lorne Duvone's Will as well as the letter from Erik's mother. He handed it to his employer and bowed. "If there is anything else you will be needing, you know where to find me." He then left the couple alone in the room, their thoughts spinning in amazement at all that had just been revealed.

Taking Christine's hand, Erik kissed it softly and said, "I think with all that's happened, we deserve some time alone to process all that's happened."

Christine's face fell. He must still be angry at her. She could give him some time alone though, anything he needed.

"Yes, I understand... I'll just find Meg and go back to my hotel room."

Erik grabbed her around the waist. "What in Heaven's name are you taking about?!"

Christine stuttered, "I...I thought..."

"That I wanted you to go?!"

She nodded.

"Christine, do you have any idea what you've done for me tonight?" he asked incredulously.

Still not understanding Christine kept her head down.

"You saved me once again." He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. "My Christine...you are my angel, the one my mother wrote about, how can you not know that?! I would never have known what it was to love and be loved without you. I will never let you leave me again, is that clear?"

Christine smiled. "Crystal."

"Good." he stated, "Now, WE will be needing some time alone. I am taking you back to _my_ hotel room."

Grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the office and down the long hallway toward his car. "I assume once we get there we can talk about all that has just happened?" Christine inquired.

"My dear..." Erik muttered, "I have no intention of talking for a long while.."

Christine's mouth went dry as she allowed herself to be dragged out of the theater. She hadn't thought the night could get any more eventful...however, it seemed Erik was about to prove her wrong.

**Next chapter will have an M rating so be warned! I hope you are enjoying this story, if so, please let me know your thoughts! Again, have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**


	28. A second proposal

**Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! I am so happy you enjoyed it! As promised this chapter is full of some much needed E/C fluff. There will only be 2 more chapters left, one being an epilogue. Please keep reviewing though, it means the world to me!**

**(Also please remember this chapter is rated M, I don't write crazy explicit scenes, but there is enough content that if you are too young you should probably skip the first half) Thanks!**

When they got back to the hotel Christine felt tense and anxious. Yes, she and Erik had been together before, but it had been months. Now, with what seemed to be an even deeper intimacy between them, what if she couldn't measure up? Erik unlocked the door to his hotel suite, allowing it to swing open. He then turned and faced Christine.

Christine looked up at him, her anxiety transparent.

Erik seemed to be amused by her nerves. His lips formed a secret smile and without a word scooped her up in his arms and carried her through the door.

Christine laughed,"Erik, you don't have to do this, we aren't married."

"An oversight I intend to rectified." he retorted.

Christine blushed and he set her down.

"Erik, are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Christine, there have been enough words spoke tonight. I've gone months without touching you...without feeling you. There will be time for talk later. Right now," he whispered, his head leaning down,"there are other things I'd like to do with my mouth."

Christine reached up and removed his mask. For the first time, Erik didn't flinch. He simply the mask slide off his face like it was the most natural thing in the world. His then lips touched hers and she opened for him. He was gentle at first. It had been some time and he didn't want her to scare her with the weight of his need. His hands moved from her hair down to cup her face. He deepened the kiss, coaxing his tongue into her mouth. Christine responded eagerly and he felt his control slipping away. Their kissing soon grew heavier and more frantic. Erik's hands slid lower, down her neck and past her collar bone. When his hand reached the front of her dress Christine's breathing grew heavy. She felt his hand dip into the front of her dress and watched as he unbuttoned the top two buttons and slid his hand inside.

Christine arched forward and let out a gasp of pleasure. Encouraged by her reaction Erik continued kissing and teasing her.

"It's been so long..." he murmured. "My Christine...you can't know how I've longed for this."

With one quick movement he roughly gathered her against him. Christine's legs wrapped around his waist and he buried his hands in her hair. Never breaking their kiss he carried her to the bedroom. Laying her down he finished undressing her. After he tore off his own clothes he joined her in bed. The feel of her naked flesh against his only fueled his mounting passion.

"Erik," Christine begged. "Please...I need you."

Unable to deny the woman he loved anything, he complied. The moment he entered her the yearning each had felt the past few months seemed to wash away. It was as if they were designed to be filled only with each other. Their movements grew more urgent and wild. Grabbing her hips, Erik drove into her. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect. There would never be anyone else for him. There would never be anyone else who could make him feel this way. He made love to her telling her without words she was _his_ and _his _alone. He would never let her go. When he sensed she was near climax, he reached between them he urged her closer until she screamed out his name. With one final thrust he poured himself into her and collapsed.

Erik rolled over to his side pulled her against his chest. Christine sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer. "I love you Erik," she whispered before drifting to off to sleep. Erik stroked her hair and kissed her shoulder. "As I love you my angel." Erik closed his eyes and experienced the first moments of true peace he had felt since she left.

Christine woke the next morning alone in bed. For a moment she feared it had all been some extremely elaborate dream. She rose slowly up from the bed and looked around. Yawning she stretched her hands over her head.

"You look utterly enchanting in the morning, you know."

Christine's heart fluttered in her chest. Erik was standing in the doorway dressed only in a pair of sweat pants and holding a tray with an assortment of delicious breakfast foods. No mask on his face.

"Good morning," Christine beamed.

Erik walked over to the bed and set the tray on the table next to the bed. Christine grabbed a sheet around her slim body and scooted over to the edge.

"I hardly think there is anymore need for modesty my dear," Erik grinned.

Meeting the gleam in his eye with one of her own, Christine let the sheet fall. "Better?" she asked innocently.

Erik groaned and pinned her to the bed. "You're sure you want to play this game?"

"You might intimidate everyone else Erik Duvone, but I'm not afraid of you."

Erik's face softened, "Are you sure? That night at the theater...I know you were frightened and rightly so."

Christine reached up and stroked his unmasked cheek. "Erik, you need to learn to trust me. You are the only one I want, you are the only man I've _ever_ wanted."

Erik grasped her hand and leaned into her palm. "It's just so hard to believe, that you would choose someone like me."

Her hand slid down to his chin and she forced him to meet her gaze. "Well believe it. Erik, there is no one like you. There is no one else who will ever touch my heart or spirit like you do. I should have never walked out of the theater that night."

"Christine.."

"No," she silenced his protest. "It was wrong of me to leave you like that. No matter how scared I was. I promise you, as long as you want me, I will never leave your side. I understand you have demons. There are things you have gone through I can't even begin to imagine. For me to run away the moment our love is tested was immature and selfish. You are my choice, you will always be my choice..."

Erik kissed her tenderly. "Christine, my actions that night were out of control. I can let my anger get the best of me too easily. When I walked in and saw you with Raoul..." he closed his eyes pushing the memory away, "I became so consumed with jealously I couldn't see straight. I can't promise I will never be jealous again. Hell, I get jealous every time another man even looks in your direction. But I can promise I will trust the love we have for each other and learn to curve my temper. I won't take the chance of losing you again. I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she sighed contently.

Suddenly her stomach rumbled. Erik laughed rolling himself off her. "I suppose I should let you eat."

Christine sat up and Erik placed the breakfast tray over her lap. "I didn't know you cooked." Christine stated as her eyes took in the various rolls and pastries. There was also fresh fruit, bacon, eggs, and steaming hot pancakes.

"Erik you shouldn't have gone through so much trouble! There is no way I can eat all of this."

"First of all, I can cook...but sadly room service must claim credit this time. Second, you need to eat. You look much too thin."

Christine didn't argue, she knew she had not been taking the best care of herself since their break up. Popping a piece of watermelon in her mouth she moaned in delight. "I'd forgotten how wonderful food can taste."

"Good," Erik replied. "Eat and then we will talk."

She cast him a curious look but continued to devour the food.

When Erik was satisfied she had ate enough he took the tray back to the kitchen and returned. Christine had used those few minutes to wrap herself in a robe, brush her teeth, and run her hands through her tangled curls.

"So," she exclaimed when he walked back through the bedroom door. "I'm all ears."

It was now Erik's turn to look nervous. He paced back and forth attempting to speak a few times but seemed unable to get the words out.

Finally, just when Christine was about to force him to speak he stopped, fixed his hands behind his back and blurted out, "Christine, you once agreed to marry me. Do you still feel the same way?"

Christine nearly leapt off the bed in joy, but sensing the seriousness of Erik's question she remained where she was. "No."

Erik's face grew pale.

"Please, let me explain," she continued. "When you asked me to marry you before, I think we both rushed into it. I was so afraid of losing you again, yet I ran away the first time I got scared. My feelings now are stronger, deeper, and solid. This time I am yours Erik, forever."

Erik let out a sigh of relief. "Christine..." he continued, "I'm not just asking you to marry me...I'm asking you to marry me...tonight."

Christine's eyes widened. "Tonight?!"

"Yes. There is a car waiting downstairs for us if you say yes. I've arranged everything. I know you feel last time was rushed, but," he smirked, "It seems to be my style."

"Erik, I don't know what to say..I have no clothes, no wedding dress no...wait a minute." She ran over to the other side of the bed picking up her purse. Opening a small side pocket she pulled out her engagement ring. "I do have this."

Erik walked over to her and took the ring. Slipping it back on her finger he kissed her hand. "I can't go another night without you as my wife. Christine...say yes."

Christine's head was swimming but she knew there was only one answer she could give. "Yes!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. Laughing Erik spun her around and kissed her.

"It sounds even better the second time," he joked.

"Ha Ha," Christine laughed sarcastically. A thought suddenly popped into her head, "So, you arranged all this before last night happened? What if I hadn't wanted to see you again?"

Erik looked at her smugly, "I didn't intend to take no for an answer."

Christine shook her head. "So, I suppose I am to go to my wedding in a hotel bath robe?"

Erik walked over to the closet. "My dear, did I ever tell you I am an amateur magician?" He then swung the door open and pulled out a gorgeous day dress, matching set of shoes, and jacket.

"Erik, it's beautiful but I don't know if its appropriate for a wedding."

Erik set the clothes on her bed and kissed her nose. "This is only the beginning angel. Take a quick shower, get dressed and I will meet you downstairs."

Still in a dream like state, Christine practically floated to the bathroom door. She was in no state to argue, today was her wedding day.

**Up next...the wedding! **


	29. Let the past unwind

**I've got good news and bad news. The bad news is...this chapter won't be the wedding. I hope you will all forgive me though because the good news is I have decided to continue a bit more. The more I thought about it the more I felt I never really provided closure with the whole Raoul situation. So, here is my question for my amazing readers. Raoul WILL be back, but how would you like him to return? A villian or a repentant fop? You will decide! Leave your feedback in the reviews and I will go with the most popular choice! Well, enjoy this chapter, it contains some lovely E/C fluff. The next chapter I PROMISE will be the wedding :)**

**Oh and I dedicate a special paragraph to KawwaiiErik...you will know it when you read it :)**

Christine emerged from the bathroom. She fervently prayed Erik had thought this whole plan through. Her hair was dripping wet, she had no make up, and while her dress was lovely, blue wasn't exactly the color she always imagined herself getting married in. If this was what he had planned, she would look frightful on the most important day of their lives.

Trying not to let her thoughts trouble her, she put a smile on her face, placed her worn clothes on the bed as Erik had instructed and picked up her purse. Erik had told her to meet him downstairs so she slipped out the door of his hotel suite and made her way down to the lobby.

When the elevator doors opened, Christine stepped out and spotted Erik immediately. He was across the room speaking in hushed tones with a petite gray haired man. As if sensing her presence, Erik looked up and smiled. Whispering a few more words to his companion he shook hands and crossed the room toward her. His eyes drank her in. Christine found herself growing flustered under the intensity of his gaze. When he finally reached her, he pulled her into his arms kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"Erik," she breathed, "You're acting like you haven't seen me in ages."

"Christine, there is no amount of time with you that will ever feel like enough."

She buried her head into his chest and sighed with contentment. Never in her life had she felt so cherished. She lifted her head to fully take him in but found in her blissful happiness, she was scowling. Erik looked magnificent. He was dressed in an classic black suit, his hair perfectly styled, his white mask firmly in place. He was the picture elegance. She then thought of what she must look like to him.

Erik noticed her frown, "Darling, what's wrong?"

"You look marvelous," she stated with a sullen expression.

"And that's a bad thing?" he grinned.

"No...yes...that is," she motioned to her hair. "I am getting married today and look at me."

"You look exquisite." he countered.

"I look like a drowned rat."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Erik laughed. "you could be wearing a paper bag and I still wouldn't be able to take my eyes off you."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Oh, that reminds me...I have to ask about the sweatpants this morning. If I'm being honest I think that shocked me more than your sudden appearance at the concert last night. I don't think I've ever seen you anything but perfectly put together." her forehead creased, "In fact, now that i mention it, I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than black. Really Erik, I should take you shopping."

Erik groaned. "If there is an occasion where black is unsuitable I have yet to find it and, just for the record, those sweatpants are not mine."

"Oh?" Christine raised a brow. "And whose might they be?"

He sighed. "I made the mistake of asking Lana to pack for me. I think those were her idea of some kind of sick joke. When I woke up this morning...well it was either that or walk around stark naked."

"And the problem there would be?"

Erik looked thoughtful. "Point taken."

He then looked down and noticed Christine was now trying to stop herself from laughing hysterically.

"Well, I'm glad I found something to make you smile."

"I'm sorry Erik," Christine said pressing her lips firmly together, "I just keep picturing your face after you'd opened your suitcase."

Erik shook his head and took her elbow. "Well, our car is outside waiting. Shall we?"

Christine nodded and allowed him to lead her outside. He placed his hand on the small of her back as he directed her through the double doors and to the most expensive looking car she had ever seen.

"Erik," she whirled around, "that isn't our car is it?"

"Of course it is. After you my dear."

The chauffeur opened the door and Christine climbed inside.

"It's a Rolls Royce Phantom," he smiled to himself, "its always been a personal favorite of mine."

Christine's eyes surveyed the deep lambswool rugs underfoot. The car had large C-pillars which gave it an air of privacy yet at the same time, it was absolutely enormous.

She settled back into the soft supple leather seats closing her eyes in pleasure. These had to be the most comfortable seats she had ever sat in.

"I take it you approve?"

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Still," she closed the distance between them and positioned herself between his legs. Her back pressed against his chest. "I believe I prefer your arms."

Erik held her against him and they both fell into a peaceful silence as the car started to move. He still couldn't believe she had really agreed. He told her he wouldn't have taken no for an answer but truth was, he had been terrified of that exact thing. If she had refused, he forced his eyes shut, he didn't even want to go down that road. She was here in his arms now and would soon be his wife. The image of Christine as his bride caused his grip to tighten.

"Christine, you're sure about this right? I didn't mean to pressure you into anything."

Christine looked up, "Are you sure you're not getting second thoughts?"

Erik exhaled. "It's only the thing I've been aching for since the first moment I saw you again."

"And before then?"

"I never let myself consider the possibility before then. All I knew was how my life was complete darkness until I met you. My father..." his voice grew dark, "well you know how it was. Then one day out of the blackness, I come across the most adorable little girl with a voice that would make angels envious."

Christine was delighted as her mind drifted back to the first meeting. She felt the laughter bubble up. "I was determined to make you my new friend."

Erik kissed the top of her head. "Yes, although I have no idea why. You were my first friend you know."

Christine pushed herself up and spun around. "Erik, do you know when I first started liking you as more than a friend?"

Erik was all ears.

"I had just turned 13. You had been over celebrating remember? Father told me I could stay up as late as I wanted. You and I stayed up all night. You played and I sang. Eventually I had fallen asleep on the floor by the fireplace."

"You had a dream," Erik said suddenly, remembering.

"Yes, I never told you but I used to have terrible nightmares about my mother dying. The last few years, she was so sick. I felt like I never saw her. Eventually father couldn't take her living the remainder of her life in a hospital. He brought her home to take care of her." Christine tried to push back the tears. "I don't remember the night she died but..."

Erik comforted her the best he could, encouraging her to continue.

"My father told me he found me in bed with her. I was wrapped in her lifeless arms. Sometime during the night I had snuck in and fallen asleep in her bed. She must have passed sometime before the morning."

"My God Christine, why did you never tell me about this?"

Christine stroked Erik's face and said tenderly, "Because after that night with you my nightmares stopped. I remember dreaming and feeling complete terror. My mother was being pulled out of my arms again by this hideous demon. I remember screaming and screaming for her to hold on tighter but he was too strong. He took her and I was all alone. I cried and cried and suddenly..." tears were now glistening in her eyes, "I heard an angel singing."

Erik's voice was soft and affectionate, "I woke up and heard you crying in your sleep. I couldn't bear hearing you cry like that. I did the only thing i could think of, I sang to you."

Christine returned his tender gaze, "I had never heard you sing before, in fact had never heard anyone sing like _you_ before! You always made _me_ sing. I thought you were just a brilliant musician. I will never forget hearing your voice. It chased all the terror away. I remember waking up in your arms and feeling safe, as if for the first time since her death, I was going to be ok."

"Christine," Erik whispered hoarsely.

"I never had another nightmare after that. However," she exclaimed boldly, "I did experience some new feelings."

Overwhelmed at what she had just shared, Erik prepared himself to be astonished once more, "Such as?"

She grinned, "I started noticing you differently. The way your fingers played over the piano, the shape of your jaw, the presence you exuded when you entered a room. I had a crush I guess you could say."

Erik was once again stunned, "I thought you were always just being kind, but I didn't care. I had to be around you. You were the only thing that made my world bearable."

"Oh Erik," Christine cried, "I felt a lot more than kindness for you. In fact," Christine covered her face with one hand, "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but... I used to plan our wedding."

Erik couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. The idea that this beautiful angel had loved him as long as he had her was...astonishing. What a fool he had been! Well, the time for foolishness was over. His mouth pressed over hers and he kissed her deeply. Christine gasped and straddled herself against his body, pressing herself tightly against him. His hands moved skillfully over her body, touching and caressing. He smiled as Christine responded eagerly to his touch. He had always believed his touch would repulse her, but here she was, practically shaking with need in his arms.

"Christine," he breathed heavily, "we should stop, we will be there soon and, although I have paid him well, I don't know if the chauffeur would be altogether comfortable with me taking you right here in the car."

Christine's mind snapped back to reality. Dear Lord, she had been about to give herself to Erik right here with the driver in the front seat. What was it about this man that made her lose all sense of her surroundings?

The car pulled to a stop and Christine asked shakily, "Where are we?"

Erik winked. "Where is the fun in that angel?" Taking her hand he pressed a kiss to it. "Are you ready to become my wife?"

"I've been ready my whole life," she beamed.

Erik kissed her softly and said silent a prayer she would be happy with arrangements he had made. It was finally time. She would be his forever.

**TBC!**

**Don't forget to vote...Raoul: villian or repentant fop! **


	30. The Wedding (Part 1)

**So I ended up having to split the wedding up into two chapters. This way you aren't waiting another week and a half for an update. For some reason these next two chapters have been difficult for me to write, so I REALLY hope you like them. Can you believe it's almost Christmas?! Yay!**

Christine waited patiently while her eyes adjusted to the piercing blackness. When she stepped out of the car she had been expecting a quaint little church or maybe a extravagant grand cathedral. Possibly one built hundreds of years ago and restored to its original splendor. She would walk down the aisle on a polished white marble floor, an organ would be playing gorgeous music in the background and Erik would waiting proudly at alter. Never in a million years did she expect to step out of the car and be looking up at a run down old opera house. She had cast Erik a curious glance but he simply smiled secretly and led her inside. Once they stepped through the doors Christine noticed someone was attempting to restore the old building. Everywhere she walked she encountered paint cans, construction tape, and various machines and tools. Despite the mess she couldn't help but observe this must have been a magnificent structure in its day. It was a shame really that it hadn't been preserved, yet she was happy to know someone else recognized its potential. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to notice when Erik had led her inside what appeared to be a narrow hallway lit only by a glowing lantern her future husband was now holding. The warmth of the sun streaming through the building's entry way had now been replaced with an icy chill that seemed to consume her body. She felt the dampness under her feet and noticed the walls appeared to be made of stone.

"Erik, where are we going?"

Erik noticed her shivering and swore under his breath. He set down the lantern slipped out of his jacket and covered her with it. "I'm sorry, I forgot how cold these passageways can get. Don't worry, its warmer where were are headed."

"And where _are_ we headed?"

Instead of responding, Erik kissed her forehead and continued to lead her on down the winding path. Christine reasoned they must now be underneath the opera house.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the passageway opened up to a large underground lake. Waiting on the shore was a beautifully crafted gondola.

Christine looked up at Erik, "You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I am getting in that."

"You disappoint me Christine. I always pegged you for a romantic. Well, what is more romantic than an intimate boat ride for two?" He put his hand out expectantly.

Christine put he hands in the air, "Fine," She accepted his assistance and settled onto the cushions. "If I fall overboard you're going in with me."

Erik chuckled and proceeded to glide the boat along the water. It didn't appear to be very deep but nevertheless Christine was grateful for the comfortable transportation.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are?"

"Ah, that I can answer," he responded. "This is my opera house...or will be."

"Yours?!" Christine exclaimed.

"Soon to be ours," he corrected.

Christine's heart fluttered remembering she would soon be his wife.

"Nadir was the one who first told me about this place. It apparently had a very tragic ending. Something about a fire and a madman...I don't recall all the details. People have sworn to me it has been haunted ever since. Well, when I saw it I knew I had to restore it. I have great plans for this place. I believe I will compose some of my most magnificent pieces yet, and you my darling, are going to be a star on my stage."

Christine's eyes grew wide. "Erik, you can't be serious. People won't pay to come see me."

"My dear, you have no idea of your potential. Your voice is exquisite right now, but with my instruction it will be unearthly. It won't be how it was with my father. When you are ready, combined with _my_ music, people will flock from all over the world to hear you."

"Erik, I think you may have let your love for me cloud your judgement."

"Christine, I think you discredit what you and I are both capable of."

He locked his gaze with hers, until she grew shameful for ever having doubted him. Erik would never waste his ambitions on something he didn't really believe capable of succeeding...and that included her. It was extraordinary to have someone see so much in her. Not just someone, the man she loved. The man she was about to marry.

"And how does this labyrinth we are now in fit with your plans?" she asked motioning all around.

"Ah, I discovered this place immediately. I don't know how, but I felt almost led down here. This whole opera house has an underground of hidden passages. It is a maze really." His voice grew stern, "Some places are extremely dangerous so you are not to go wandering around without me. However, where we are heading is quite safe. I've probably made more revisions down here than above. I've taken careful precautions to make sure my works stay ignorant of it's existence It will come in quite handy when I am running the opera house and have to keep a discrete eye on my employees."

"Erik! That's invasion of privacy!"

"Nonsense. I am simply checking up on my staff."

"Without them knowing!"

"Yes, well, how else am I to run a successful opera house without knowing absolutely everything that is going on."

"Oh...I don't know," Christine sighed exasperated, "maybe hire some managers and trust them?"

Erik snorted, "I think I will stick to my original plan. Besides. This offers an ideal place for an office. I've never been one for the public eye, and I will be left perfectly alone down here."

Christine couldn't help the laughter. "Erik, do you realize you are talking about having your own underground lair?"

He smirked. "I've always wanted one of those."

Realizing she was getting no where she changed the subject.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes, look ahead."

Christine turned and gasped when she saw Meg, her mother, Nadir, and Lana waiting on the other end. Erik docked the boat and helped her to shore. Meg squealed and they both rushed into each other's arms.

"I'm getting married!" Christine screamed.

"I know!" Meg echoed and both girls proceeded to jump up and down.

"Ladies...LADIES!" Mrs. Giry tapped her cane on the ground until she got their attention. "That is enough. Christine has to get changed."

"Changed?" she asked hopefully.

"But of course, you can't get married in _that_ can you?"

Christine looked down at her dress. "It's lovely but I really hope not."

"Good, follow me. Meg, Lana, you as well."

Christine glanced back at Erik and mouthed a quick goodbye before she was ushered away.

Following Meg's mother, Christine noticed they were now going into a well lit room where a strangely flamboyant man stood. He seemed extremely annoyed and was pacing back in forth muttering to himself.

"Mr. Stefen, she is here."

"Well it about time!" he puffed. He twirled his hairbrush and pointed to a chair. "Sit!"

Christine jumped, startled at his aprutness. Lana leaned over, "I apologize for his manners, but Erik demanded the best and well...he's it."

"He's not the same Stefen that..."

Lana finished. "The very one."

"For crying out loud Lana, he only does hair for royalty! How on earth did Erik..." she didn't have time to finish because Stefen was now shoving her into his chair and brushing painfully through her hair.

"Ouch!" she yowled.

"You want to look like drowned rat or most beautiful woman in world?!" he demanded in broken English.

"Uh.." Christine stammered. "Beautiful?"

"Good. Then you sit and no more talk."

Lana offered a sympathetic expression and Meg looked like she was trying not to burst out in giggles.

Christine sat there, trying not to complain as her hair was tousled, pulled and curled. She tried to catch her breath and process all that was about to happen. For so long she dreamed of this moment and now it was actually happening. She paused and allowed herself a moment of sorrow. Her father would not be there to give her away. Still, as painful as his absence was, she knew he would be happy knowing that Erik was the man she was marrying. He had watched as she struggled for years after Erik had left. She knew he always held out hope that one day they would find each other. Besides she smiled softly, he wasn't really absent, she could sense his presence with her today. She knew he was looking down on them and shouting his blessing.

"Done." Stefen shouted as he stepped back. The monster must finally be done. Christine felt him spin her around and heard gasps.

"Is is that bad?" she joked.

"Oh Christine," Meg declared, "you look absolutely beautiful!"

"Stunning," Lana agreed.

"Meg, find me a mirror."

"Oh no," Mrs. Giry interrupted. "Not until after the dress."

"The dress?!" Christine exclaimed.

All three women smiled.

A few moments later Christine was finally granted her request for a mirror.

"Ok, you can open your eyes," Meg squealed.

Christine peeked out one eye first and then soon found both open as wide as they could go.

She whipped around. "How did he know?"

Meg smirked.

"Of course...Megan. You told him about my dream dress didn't you?"

Meg nodded looking very satisfied with herself. "It was simply a stroke of luck that I had your measurements from Tina's wedding a few years back. I just prayed you hadn't changed too much and I can see it looks perfect."

Christine looked back at her reflection. "It's exactly as I always pictured. I don't know how he did it." She spun around once more. "Thank you all so much. It means so much that each of you are here. I know Erik feels the same way. You are our family now. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else here to be with us on this day. I love you all so much."

"Honey, stop this instant before I start crying," Lana sniffled.

"Too late!" an emotional Stefen cried as he blew his nose and attempted to arrange a group hug.

A few awkward moments later, Christine had managed to calm her hairdresser down and was now looking expectantly at her friends waiting for instructions.

As if on cue Nadir appeared. He walked over to Christine and raised her hand to his lips. "You look dazzling my dear." Then, turning to his friends, he announced "Everything's ready. Shall we?" he extended his arm and Christine took it. He led her out the door and through yet another winding passageway.

"Will you be walking me down the aisle?" she asked.

Nadir laughed. "No my darling girl, Erik has something else arranged for that. I will, however, be performing the ceremony."

Christine looked surprised. "Is there anything you don't do?"

He winked. "If there is, I haven't let Erik know it. Ah, here is the groom."

Christine's attention snapped to the man now standing in front of her. She used Nadir to stead herself as she felt faint.

Erik seemed to be sharing the same feelings as his eyes drank her in. "I believe I will take over old friend."

"Of course." Nadir released Christine and left quietly.

The bride and groom stood silently for several minutes. Finally, Erik managed to whisper "Christine, you are breathtaking."

Chrisitne beamed. "Thank you for the dress Erik, its exactly as I pictured."

"So are you."

Chrisitne blushed at his compliment.

"Christine, convince me this is really happening. I can't seem to believe it. You are really going to marry me?"

Christine didn't care if it went against tradition, she threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. Erik returned her kiss with equal fervor.

"I believe..." Christine murmured between kisses, "that our friends are out there waiting for us to get married."

Erik ignored her and instead mumbled something suggestively under his breath as he continued his assault on her body.

Christine laughed and pushed against his chest. "We will have plenty of time for that _afterwards. _Now, as I still have no idea what is planned next, perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"Right this way madam..."

"Erik wait."

He stopped and turned back.

"I appreciate everything you have done to make this special for me, but I have one more request."

"Anything Christine."

She walked over to him slowly, deliberately. Carefully she reached up and stroked the porcelain covering half his face. "I want to marry you...without your mask."

**Part 2 will come as soon as possible. Again I am sorry for the wait! I promise to have it up as soon as I can. Please review my lovely friends!**


	31. The Wedding (Part 2)

**This might be my last chapter until after New Years. I will be quite busy and out of town for a while. I hope it leaves everything on a good note though :)**

**I ended the chapter on their wedding night but decided to keep the rating at a T, I want to make sure any younger readers do not have to skip this chapter for that reason.**

**As for the next chapter...dum dum dum Raoul is back! Will he be sorry or ready to cause more mischief? Perhaps both? We will see which option I felt was most requested!**

**Side note: I really want to thank my constant reviewers: Million, newbornphanatic,Camelot Emrys, partypenguina3 , PhantomFan01, and of course iLoveKawaiiErik. I always know I can count on your thoughts and I look forward to them every chapter! Thank you so much for your continuing support. If you have never reviewed and are following this story, please take the time to say a quick word, it means so much to me. Thanks again and Merry Christmas!**

"I want to marry you...without your mask."

Erik's heart stopped and his expression turned to horror.

"Christine, anything but that. You must understand, it's the only request I cannot grant."

Christine took a deep breath. She knew her request wasn't going to be easy but she she couldn't bear the thought of marrying him with that thing covering up half the man she loved. "Erik, I want to marry you, the _real_ you. You know how I feel about that mask. I want to look up at your face when I speak my vows. I want our first kiss as husband and wife to be without any barriers."

"Christine..." he closed his eyes, "I can't."

"The choice is yours Erik. I will become your wife today either way you choose," her eyes pleaded with him, "but please understand how much I love you...how much I've lost my heart to you...every part of you."

Erik struggled to control his emotions. In all his life he had never known the love of a mother, the love of a father, or the love of a woman...until now. Christine had given him something he had never dreamed of having, happiness. He had known achievement, satisfaction and contentment but never happiness. It simply didn't exist without her. Yet, it wasn't just what he received from her, it was the chance to give his love to someone else, and more incredibly, for it to be returned. How could it be that the one woman he couldn't live without, couldn't live without him? Things like this didn't happen to creatures like him.

Seeing the flood of emotions flashing in his eyes, Christine felt ashamed of herself. How could she ask such a thing? She had to change the subject and show him she had meant what she said about marrying him regardless, "By the way," she said quickly, "who is walking me down the aisle?"

At this, Erik's lips curled. "Why, I am of course."

"You?" Christine looked at him skeptically, "but you're the groom, the groom can't walk the bride down the aisle."

"And why ever not?" Erik countered. "I happen to think it's a perfectly logical solution. Your father is not here with us and I think it would be a mockery to try to replace him. You and I are alike Christine. We are both orphans in our own way. We have both been alone in the world far too long. Now, we have each other, and will begin our lives together, side by side."

Christine tilted her head in contemplation, that did make sense. Erik tucked her arm under his. "Shall we...my bride?"

Christine looked up at him, trying to capture this moment in her memory forever, and grinned, "Yes."

Erik swung open the double doors and Christine drew in a sharp breath. He lead her into not a room but into a wide open area. Before her rose majestic stone steps which led up to what she could best describe as an island surrounded by the dark murky lake. A soft mist swirled hauntingly about, giving the atmosphere a touch of mystery and excitement. There were candles in every direction, even emerging out of the misty water. The whole room glowed softly as the candlelight flickered romantically. Her new family was waiting and Nadir motioned for them to come forward. Christine's grip tightened as Erik's body began moving. She followed his lead and they were soon walking step in step toward their future. She felt like she was in some beautiful dream. She almost pinched herself, just to be sure. Finally, they both found themselves standing in front of Nadir, facing one another.

"Shall I begin?" Nadir asked.

Christine began to nod but heard Erik offer curtly, "One moment."

He paused for a moment, as if working up courage, and then she watched in amazement as his hand reached up and slowly removed his mask.

Nadir looked stunned and Christine noticed the entire room had grown silent except for the sudden "thud" of a body hitting the ground. Stefen it appeared had gracefully fainted. While Meg and Mrs. Giry attended to him, Erik kept his gaze straight ahead at Christine and commanded Nadir to proceed. There were tears in Christine's eyes as she spoke her vows. By removing his mask, Erik was not only bearing his face for all to see, but his very soul. He didn't even need to bother with vows after such a display of love, but nevertheless, his words once again made her feel like happiness would burst from her fingertips. When Nadir pronounced them man and wife, Christine felt Erik pull her roughly to him and kiss her, sealing their bond with an intensity he had never shown before. With no mask in the way Christine felt complete freedom. It was as if nothing could ever get in the way of their love again. This wasn't the type of love in which young girls dream or fantasize about at the movies, it was superior to that. It was stronger and purer. When they broke apart the room erupted in cheers. Meg and Lana were crying and Stefen seemed to be just coming to. Erik quickly replaced his mask as congratulations were offered.

A few hours later Erik was giving Nadir instructions once again on how to get all the guests above ground.

"Erik, relax. You don't seriously think this is the first underground lair I've ever been to do you?"

Despite himself, Erik laughed.

"Now, I believe that hairdresser cowering in the corner is wanting a word with you."

Erik turned and cleared his throat. "Ah yes, It seems once again greed triumphs over fear. Excuse me."

"Erik."

Hearing his name, Erik turned back.

"I'm happy for you old friend."

Erik nodded as the unspoken regard each man had for each other lingered in the air. Christine noticed her husband's exchange with Nadir and smiled. They were good for each other she mused. She excused herself from Meg and Lana, promising to call as soon as she found out where she and Erik were honeymooning, and started walking over to her husband. She frowned as she noticed Erik and Stefen seemed to be in a very heated discussion in Italian. Thankfully, they seemed to be reaching an agreement by the time she arrived. Approaching them both, she rested her palm on Erik's back and felt him relax. Stefen looked over at her, all traces of the moment shared by his tearful outburst earlier were gone. Instead of wishing her joy, he gave a small huff and pranced over to the others.

"I know it was wrong of him to ask for more money due to "trauma" he claimed to suffer, but really Erik, you could have been a little more generous."

"Christine, I don't give a damn if the Lockness Monster emerges from this lake, a deal is a..."Erik stopped and looked down at her, his mouth gaping open. "wait, you understood us?!"

Oops. She forgot the last time he sang that song in Italian to her she pretended to be ignorant. Christine looked up at him sheepishly. "I...well, if truth be told, yes. " There it was out.

"You little minx! So that night after we met again, when I took you out, you understood every word I sang to you?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't know how much of it you meant. Communication wasn't our strongest asset back then."

Erik chuckled, "No, it wasn't." He took her hands in his, "Honesty from now on?"

Christine sighed in relief and nodded.

Erik looked around. The guests had now all left and he was finally alone with is wife...his wife. Would he ever get used to calling her that? He draped his arm over her shoulders and guided her to a small intimate room where a small supper awaited them. They both ate in silence, simply relishing being alone. Finally Christine's curiosity could take it no longer.

"Are we staying here tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, our plane leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to know where we are going?"

"That's the best part of having a private plane," Erik grinned, "anywhere you want."

Christine nearly choked on her food.

"I thought we'd keep the agenda open and fly around the world for a few months. We will go anywhere you desire. Then, we will come back here, continue work on our opera house, and start your training, does that sound agreeable?"

Christine gulped and managed to croak out something that sounded like a yes.

Erik looked pleased. "Good. Are you finished?"

Christine pushed her plate away and stood. "Yes," she said, finding her voice.

Erik stood as well and strode over to her side. Christine could see the hunger in his eyes.

"Shall I show you the bedroom?" he murmured.

Christine's mouth went dry. She had just been with him twenty four hours ago but it suddenly seemed like an eternity. She felt Erik's hands around her waist as he scooped her up in his arms and carried through another series of passageways.

"Erik," she laughed, "I'm not helpless."

"I know, I just couldn't stand another minute without having you in my arms."

Her arms locked around his neck and she leaned into his chest. He felt strong and solid. She could hear the pounding of his heart grow louder with each step. When they finally reached their destination, Erik opened the door and carried her into a beautifully decorated bedroom. The furniture was large and elegant. Candles once again provided a warm seductive glow and Christine's eyes fell immediately on the massive and comfortable looking bed in the center of the room. Erik set her down and she heard the door click from behind her. She felt Erik's hands brush her shoulders as he spun her to face him. He had removed his mask and his face held such an expression of tenderness, Christine soon felt tears streaming down her face.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"Absolutely nothing," she whispered, "for the first time in a very long while...absolutely nothing."

Erik understood completely and felt the same tears now staining his own face. He held her closely as they both savored the peace they seemed to find only with one another. Eventually Erik led her over to their bed and Christine felt him gently start to remove her clothing. She noticed his body seemed to be shaking violently.

"Erik," she said gently, "are you ok? You seem nervous."

"It may not be our first time, but it is our first time as husband and wife. Its not nerves my dear, my body is simply begging to be joined with my wife." Erik reached down and felt her readiness. "It seems yours feels the same way," he stated smugly.

Christine hit him playfully and he pinned her back on the bed. Claiming her mouth with his own, he began to make love to her slowly and passionately over and over. He showed her without words how much he cherished her. Sleep was not on the agenda that night as Erik and Christine discovered the indescribable joys of fully becoming husband and wife.


	32. Beneath the moonless sky

**Million- Your review made me crack up all day, just so you know :)**

**This is my Christmas present to you! I wrote a quick little chapter to say Merry Christmas! Raoul is coming soon, I promise... :0**

"More passion Christine! Stand up straighter and for goodness sake, enunciate!"

Christine straightened her body instantly and tried not to stare daggers at her husband. It had been two months since they had returned from their honeymoon and Erik hadn't been joking when he said they would dive straight into her training. They were now living in the apartments above the opera house. Erik had insisted on hiring a small staff, stating he didn't want any household duties to interfere with Christine's vocal training It had been a grueling two months and she was starting to feel the effects of it. She could barely keep her eyes open and hadn't been able to shake the stomach flu she caught on their travels. Nevertheless, she knew Erik wouldn't be pushing her this hard if he didn't think it necessary. She straightened her form and attempted to follow his instructions.

"Better," he said when she had finished the song, "but i still feel you are holding back."

Christine agreed, but he had no clue what she was holding back was her lunch.

"Erik, I need to take a break."

Erik frowned. "That is unacceptable Christine, we have only been practicing for three hours, not nearly long enough."

Christine closed her eyes, was the room starting to spin? "Please Erik just a small one?"

Erik had been about to argue once more but he suddenly noticed her sway. Rushing out from behind the piano he caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

The next thing she knew she was waking up in bed staring into the eyes of a relieved but very worried husband.

"Oh thank God," Erik's voice broke. "Christine, forgive me. I shouldn't have been working you so hard. It's not an excuse, its just...when it comes to your voice, I get carried away." He took her hands in his and kissed them lovingly, "Those were the most terrifying moments of my life. I can't lose you," he said fiercely "I promise I won't push you like that again."

"Erik, help sit me up."

Erik gently pushed her up and settled her comfortably against the pillows. "It isn't a big deal. I am fine really."

"Christine, you passed out during a lesson!"

"I was just a little tired and had a tiny fainting spell, it is not worth overreacting."

"I called Dr. Meyer."

"You what?!" Christine grew exasperated, "Really Erik that was not necessary."

"Christine you haven't been yourself in weeks," he crossed his arms across his chest, "He will be here any minute and you will let him examine you." He saw she was about to argue and his voice grew stern, "You will not fight me on this."

Christine rolled her eyes. Really he was being impossible, sure she had been a little off the last few weeks but...Christine's eyes widened. The last few weeks...she'd been so busy rehearsing she hadn't even noticed she was late. She should have had her period months ago. Realization suddenly hit her. No, she couldn't be...could she?

"Christine?" Erik was once again growing concerned, "What's wrong?"

How could she have been so stupid. She wasn't just sick...she was...

"Pregnant."

Erik didn't hear her revelation because at that very moment there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." he shouted. "Ah, Dr. Meyer, she's right here."

A young maid led the doctor in, curtsied and shut the door. Dr. Meyer was a robust looking man in his mid sixties. His hair had all but gone except for small white patches on each side. He occasionally used the assistance of a cane, yet somehow still maintained an appearance of strength and vitality. It had to have been due to the confidence in which he carried himself. He had been practicing for over thirty years and Erik had never seen a more competent physician.

Dr. Meyer beamed at Christine, his eyes almost disappearing from his face. "And how is the beautiful Mrs. Duvone today?"

Still to stunned to speak Christine managed a forced smile.

"This is all my fault," Erik began.

"Stop! It is _not_ your fault Erik, it's," she began to argue and then started laughing. "Well, actually in a way it is."

Erik looked at her confused.

"Darling, would you mind leaving me alone with Dr. Meyer for a bit?"

"I most certainly do mind." Erik answered trying not to look hurt. "I'm your husband and I not leaving your side."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist Mr. Duvone," Dr. Meyer's interrupted, trying not to let himself be intimidated by Erik's size and temper. "Just for a quick examination and I promise no longer. You can wait right outside."

"Please Erik?" Christine pleaded.

"Fine, you have fifteen minutes and then I'm breaking the door down if I have to." Grumbling, Erik gave her a quick kiss and stomped out through the bedroom door.

"Sorry about that," she apologized to the doctor, "he's just worried about me." She reached for a glass of water and started to take a drink.

"And when do you plan on telling him you're expecting a child?"

Christine's water shot out of her mouth and directly in the kind doctor's face.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Dr. Meyer simply laughed and took out his handkerchief. "Quite alright, I probably deserved that anyway."

"How did you know?" she asked incredibly.

"The symptoms Erik provided over the phone were pretty helpful, but then I also have an intuition about these kind of things." He took out his glasses from his bag, placed them on the tip of his noise and with a twinkle in his eye asked, "Well, shall we find out for sure?"

Christine took a deep breath and nodded.

When doctor Meyer had finished his examination, her suspicions were confirmed. "About 8 weeks along I'd guess." Dr. Meyers reached in his bag and pulled out some prenatal vitamins. "I have a few samples of these, I want you to start taking them right away and set an appointment with me next week. I want to do an ultrasound and some blood work."

Christine assured him she would call his office right away and stood up to see him out.

"One last thing..." he turned around, "tell your husband. It's the kind of thing he'll want to know."

Christine knew he was right, but she was terrified. They had never discussed Children before. What if he didn't want one? What if he felt it would get in the way of his ambitious plans for her? He always talked about her as a star, his wife, not a mother. His own mother had even died giving birth, how would he react? Her hands moved slowly down and rested on her flat stomach. She stared in wonder as joyful tears threatened to spill over. "Our child..."

Enclosed in a hidden chamber behind their bedroom wall, the little color that existed in Erik's face instantly drained. Stunned beyond belief he could only whisper one word, "Pregnant!?"


	33. Down once more

**Happy 2013! I hope you are all ready for a new year and a new chapter! This chapter is a bit shorter but I hope still enjoyable :)**

_Enclosed in a hidden chamber behind their bedroom wall, the little color that existed in Erik's face instantly drained. Stunned beyond belief, he could only whisper one word, "Pregnant!?"_

At first Erik had been to astounded to say anything to Christine. He had walked back to the bedroom in a daze, pretending nothing had happened. It seemed Christine was also playing the same game. For the first few days, this did not bother Erik. It gave him time for the new information to sink in. A baby? He was going to be father? So many emotions ran through his heart. What if the child had the same deformity? How would his child handle having a deformed father? How would Christine feel about...his heart stopped, Christine. Dear God, he could lose her. His mother had died shortly after giving birth. Erik found he was trembling. He needed to talk to her. He needed her reassurance that everything would be ok, but why hadn't she told him already? He couldn't just go up to her and admit he had been spying. She would be furious. Maybe she just needed a few more days. He relaxed. Yes, she was probably wanting time to process as well. She would tell him soon.

Soon turned into weeks. Still Christine remained silent. Meanwhile, hers sickness only got worse. Erik would wake in the middle of the night to sounds of her in the bathroom. He would then pretend to sleep while she crept silently back to bed, careful not to disturb him. She appeared to be losing weight and he could tell was not sleeping well. On and on this went until Erik felt he was going to go mad. He tried to ask her she was feeling but she would simply smile and tell him she was just a little tired from all the rehearsing. What was he suppose to do? Force her to tell him?! He heard the sounds of her voice echoing through the halls. She was in the rehearsal hall warming up for their lesson. He made up his mind. Enough was enough. If he had to force her, fine. But this secret would end today. Raking a hand through his hair, he marched towards her voice, not allowing himself a moments hesitation before thrusting open the double doors.

Christine jumped at the sound of of the small theater's doors bursting open. She glanced over to see Erik striding purposely towards her. The look on his face was firm and resolute. He had been acting strangely these last few weeks and Christine had yet to figure out why. He seemed preoccupied and almost in a dream like state. At first she had accredited it to the opera he was working on but eventually sensed there was some greater conflict at the core of his daydreams. He couldn't know could he?

"Erik?" Christine walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, sliding her feet to the floor. "What's wrong?"

Erik stopped in front of her and crossed his arms against his chest. "It's time we talked."

Christine fidgeted nervously. "Darling, whatever do you mean?"

Erik's voice grew hard, "Enough Christine."

Christine froze at the harshness of his tone.

His eyes dropped down and his voice lowered into a heart wrenching whisper, "Is it really so terrifying?"

Christine's face turned to confusion. "Is what so terrifying?"

Erik's face rose and his eyes locked on hers, "Carrying my child."

Her eyes widened. "How long have you known?"

"That's irrelevant," he replied. "Answer my question."

"Oh Erik," Christine cried and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

Erik simply stood there, too hurt to return the embrace.

"So, it's true," he breathed. Swiftly he removed from his body, turned, and walked out of the room.

It had happened so quickly Christine stood there confused. Why had he stormed out like that? Suddenly she realized she hadn't fully answered his question. "You idiot," she muttered to herself and raced to the door. "Erik! No! Please, it's not what you think!"

Unfortunately for her, when Erik wanted to disappear, he didn't waste time. When she finally reached the hallway, he was no where to be seen. Christine knew right away where he had gone, but Erik had warned her repeatedly never to venture down there alone. He had set up varies traps to keep unwanted visitors out and he claimed it was too dangerous without him. She knew there was one safe path but he had yet to show her which one it was. There were so many twists and turns, the odds of getting lost were considerable. The fact was until now, she hadn't had a reason to go down there alone. She and Erik had been inseparable, never feeling the need for time apart. She swore under her breathe. Given Erik's easily changeable moods, she should have known something like this would eventually happen and planned better.

Christine thought carefully. What were her options? She could wait until he came back up but knowing Erik, he could brood down there for days. She could see him now, sitting at his organ composing in his anguish, never realizing how much time had actually passed. Her other option, take her chances in the hidden passageways. Christine bit her bottom lip. She was terrified but she couldn't let him go another minute thinking she didn't want their baby. Besides, she was pretty smart and resourceful, surely she could figure out the right way and make it down safely. The thought of how Erik had misinterpreted her silence made up her mind. She had to get to him right away and tell him the truth. She grabbed a large flashlight and a heavy jacket. Squaring her shoulders she made her way to one of the many hidden doors and started the long dark decent into the opera's catacombs.

**Oh dear, I do hope she is careful... :)**


	34. But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

**An update so soon? Yes! I couldn't bear to have them mad at each other any longer. Thank you for all of your reviews and welcome to the few new subscribers! I am honored that I have such loyal people still reading my story and excited for any new readers!**

On and on she went deeper and deeper into the opera's underground. When the passageways would split, she would choose as wisely as she could and pray her decision was correct. Eventually she lost all sense of direction and was beginning to grow fearful. All the turns were much more complicated than she had anticipated. Christine tried to take comfort, however, in the fact that she was still unharmed and hadn't encountered anything too dangerous. The sound of music echoing through walls interrupted her thoughts. "Erik!" she cried and started moving her feet faster. So concentrated was she on reaching her husband she failed to notice the floor giving way beneath her. Screaming, Christine frantically searched for something, anything that she could find to prevent her from falling. As her body started to sink with the floor, she reached out desperately only to feel her outstretched hand suddenly grasped by another. Erik held on tightly as she dangled helplessly in the air.

"Christine," he commanded, "Hold on tight! I've got you angel."

Christine was more than happy to oblige. She reached her other hand up and gripped Erik's wrist. Slowly she felt her body being raised and pressed tightly to her husband's chest.

"Christine!" he roared savagely "You little fool! What were you thinking coming down here?! I've warned you before, you could have been seriously hurt!" He continued to cradle his wife, indifferent to the tears now streaming down his face.

Christine had begun to weep as well. "I'm sorry," she sobbed over and over. They both clung to each other unwilling to break apart. Christine sunk herself deeper into the refuge of Erik's arms. As long as he was holding her, nothing could harm her. Erik, on the other hand, could only replay the sounds of her screams. He shuddered remembering what could have happened if he hadn't gotten to her in time. Finally, much, much later, after the tears had dried and fear had dimmed, Erik spoke first.

"Are you hurt?"

"No..." she stammered, "I..I don't think so at least."

Erik stood and scooped Christine up in his arms. "We should get you somewhere warm and safe."

"So I take it I guessed wrong?" Christine joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Erik, however, didn't seem amused and continued walking.

Christine had lost her flashlight in the pit below so Erik was now guiding them both in complete darkness. She marveled that he could have any idea where he was going.

Eventually the light pierced the darkness and the passageway opened up. Christine breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Erik's lair. Erik carried her over to a comfortable chair and set her down gently. He looked her over until he was satisfied she hadn't been hurt and then took her hands in his own.

"Now," he said, controlling his emotions, "what are you doing down here?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I have alarms positioned all around those passages. You triggered one and then I heard you cry out my name. Thank God I got there when I did. None of my traps will kill anyone but that pit is deep," his control slipped and he spat out his next words, "Christine, you could have hurt not only yourself but our child."

Christine winced at the malice in his voice.

"You're right," she admitted. "I was a reckless and foolish. I didn't think about that. All I thought about was you."

"Me?" he asked incredulously .

"Yes, you," she answered, exasperated that he still doubted her love for him

She sat up straight and took his face between her hands. "You ridiculous, adorable, infuriating, man. I love you more than my own life." She took a deep breath, "Yes, I am pregnant and yes I kept it from you. I _was_ scared, but not for the reasons you think." She hesitated for a moment, wanting to get the words out right, "I know your mother died from childbirth and I'd never heard you speak of children. When you spoke of our future it was always just the two of us. I thought maybe..." her voice faltered, "I was scared you wouldn't us."

Erik let out a cry and crushed her to him. "You silly girl, of course I want you," he growled fiercely "both of you!" His lips found hers and he kissed her deeply. His arms tightened around her possessively as he claimed her again and again with his mouth. Christine accepted his embrace gladly. They really had to learn how to resolve things a little less dramatically she mused as she positioned herself more comfortably in Erik's lap. Between kisses, he murmured words of devotion and adoration. She threw off her jacket and wrapped her legs intimately around his waist, rubbing herself restlessly against him . When she felt him start to slowly unbutton her shirt she broke her mouth from his.

"We should stop this," she panted "before we get carried away."

She felt Erik's lips form a wicked grin, "That was precisely my plan."

Playfully she pushed away from him. "We need to finish talking."

Erik groaned. He knew she was right but made a silent vow to finish what they had started later.

"Alright," he said, attempting to calm his body down. "First off, I will need you to sit back in your own chair, otherwise, talking will be impossible for me in my current state."

Christine blushed, "Oh, yes, sorry Erik." She untangled herself from his form and re positioned herself in the seat across from him.

Christine took a few moment to recollect herself. How should she begin? The first word that came to mind was honesty. That is all he had ever asked from her and recently she hadn't done a very good job giving it. "Erik," she started, "I am truly sorry I kept this from you. You asked me at our wedding for honesty and I broke that promise. All I can do is tell you again how much I love you and how I never, for a moment, feared not loving our child because he would take after you. I would be proud to be the mother of your child, just as I am proud to be your wife."

"But Christine," Erik argued, "you can't understand how hard it was for me to grow up with this," he motioned to his face. "I can't wish that on anyone, especially my own child."

"Erik," Christine said forcefully, "the only real deformity in your life was having such a monster for a father. _That_ was your real adversity, not your face. Our child will never have that. He or she will know the love you should have had, the love your mother felt for you. I will love him or her with everything I have, just as I love you."

Erik shook his head, wanting to believe it could be that simple. "The world isn't as blind as you Christine."

"There are things the world will never fully understand, it doesn't make them any less beautiful." She sank to her knees and looked up at him, "Erik, would you give up my love for the love of the whole world?"

Erik didn't hesitate, "No."

Christine smiled, "See? Our child will feel the same way."

Erik shook his head, "You make it sound so easy."

Christine chuckled, "Raising a child won't be easy," she touched his face, "but loving him or her will be. I need you there beside me, Erik."

"You were really afraid I wouldn't want to be?"

She nodded and Erik rose to his feet, pulling her up with him. He reached down and placed his hand tenderly on her stomach. Christine fought back tears as she watched the fierce emotions cross her husband's face.

"I swear to you and our child right now Christine, I will give you both everything I possess. I would gladly give my life for both of you. I promise to be a better husband and be the best father I can to our child."

Christine rested her head on his chest and sighed. She believed every word Erik vowed. She grinned as the worries from the past few weeks faded away. She was finally able to relish in the joy she felt. She was pregnant! Pregnant with the child of the most incredible man she had ever met. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

**Awww they made up :) Haha, up next (finally you may scream) is dum dum dum the return of Raoul...and he has a new friend. I can't wait for you to all meet her again...haha any guesses? Oops I just gave a little clue.**


	35. A new enemy

"Erik, what about this one?" Christine held up a yellow newborn onesie.

"Absolutely not."

Exasperated, she had to stop from raising her voice, "And what's wrong with this one?"

Erik cocked his head to the side, "Do I really need to say?"

Christine clenched her teeth, "Yes, I'd love to hear what is wrong with the fourteenth outfit I've shown you."

Erik reached over, took the clothing from Christine's hands, examined it with disgust once more and placed it back on the shelf. "No daughter of mine will be paraded around with an absurd cartoon character on her clothing."

"Well, what about your son?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Let me make my self clear, neither of the children you are carrying will be ever be caught wearing anything that preposterous."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Well, I couldn't find any that said 'my father is a musical genius' so..."

Erik smirked at her sarcasm, "Now that would be much more appropriate."

"And not the least bit pretentious," Christine laughed.

"Not at all," Erik replied, "Merely accurate."

Christine sighed. So far Erik had vetoed everything she had picked out. She knew she should have asked Meg or Lana to come but as soon as Erik had heard her mention baby shopping, he had instantly invited himself. Not that she didn't love his company dearly, it was just ever since they had found out they were having twins, Erik had become even harder to please. Nothing was good enough for his little boy and girl. The cribs were too small, the wheels on the stroller turned too sharp, even the car seats she had bought was not comfortable enough! She looked over at him and couldn't help smiling. He was currently arguing with the store manager over which type of wood is best when purchasing a rocking chair. Alright, she admitted to herself, it was sort of enduring. He was going to make a wonderful father, if she survived the pregnancy. Every muscle in her body ached, her belly itched, she felt like she hadn't slept in months and she was tired of the room spinning unexpectedly.

"Erik," Christine walked over and put her hand gently on his arm. "I'm feeling a little faint, I think I need to get some lunch."

Immediately Erik's attention was on her. "Christine, of course. We'll leave this instant." He tucked her arm in his and looked back to the manager, "I will return another time to finish our...discussion." The manager looked terrified at the prospect but nodded silently as Erik escorted his wife out of the store.

"You should have said something sooner, are you sure you are able to walk?"

Christine chuckled, "If I say no are you planning on carrying me?"

The look on Erik's face told her that was exactly what he would do.

"Erik, I'm fine, just a little hungry," she assured him. She pointed to a stylish cafe on the corner. "Look, there is a place right here, let's go in."

She grabbed Erik's hand and pulled him into the restaurant. "Two please," she instructed the hostess. The young girl smiled shyly at Christine but cast her gaze downward as soon as she spotted Erik. At Christine's urging Erik had been coming out in public more often. He continued to get odd stares and glances every now and then but for the most part people left them alone. Christine knew Erik would be happy to stay away from the public forever, but he wanted to be there for her and their children. He exposed himself to public ridicule for his family. It made her love him even more and showed her once again how deeply he could love. The hostess brought them to a intimate table in the corner, handed them two menus, and promptly left.

"Uhgg," groaned Christine.

Erik leaned over, concerned. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have to go to the bathroom..._again_."

Despite himself Erik laughed.

Christine glared and Erik put his hands in the air, "I'm sorry I"m sorry, go, I'll order for you."

"Don't forget to ask for extra dressing."

"I won't."

She started to walk away and quickly turned around, "Oh and relish...for my fries."

"Relish?" Erik asked.

"Yes, and barbecue sauce."

"For your fries as well?"

"No silly," she called back, "for my brownie!"

Erik, as well as the surrounding costumers, looked a little horrified. Still, he assured her he would not forget.

When Christine emerged from the bathroom she was feeling much better. She hurried down the bathroom hallway, turned the corner and ran sharply into someone walking from the opposite direction.

"Excuse me," she smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid I'm a little..." her smile faded.

"Raoul."

"Christine?!"

Christine's expression turned to stone as she nodded.

Raoul seemed to recover from his initial shock until his eyes traveled down to her rounded belly. They grew wide once more as he managed to choke out, "How..how are you?"

Christine put a hand protectively over her stomach. "Are we really going to do this? I'm fine, excuse me."

"Wait, Christine," Raoul grabbed her hand. "Now that I've run into you, I know I don't deserve it, but may I please speak with you?"

"You're right, you don't deserve it so, no. Besides, Erik is waiting so, for your own sake, I don't think that is a good idea."

Raoul let go, "Ah, so he is the father is he?"

Christine's eyes flashed, "Yes, he _is_ my husband after all."

His head fell. "Forgive me, I hadn't heard," his voice sounded so sad, so broken, Christine couldn't help herself. "Alright, Mr. de Chagny, what do you want? Make it quick because if Erik finds you here," she crossed her arms, "let's just say I won't stop him this time."

"I just want to apologize."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Sure you do."

"No, really. Look, I was pretty messed up the last time I saw you. I did not handle things between us very well. You see, the very first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you,"

Christine shifted uncomfortably but let him continue.

"I remember you were wearing a blue dress and white sandals. You were frantically chasing a red scarf down the beach.."

"And you fetched it for me," she finished.

He smiled, "Yes, from that moment I was hooked. I know now you never felt the same, but at the time, I dared to believe I had a chance. When your masked friend came into the picture, well I'm afraid I went a bit mad. I was insane with jealously. I saw how you looked at him and felt you slowly slipping away. I would have done anything to keep you."

Christine sighed, "I'm afraid Raoul, you never had me. I was always his. I am sorry I hurt you. I never meant to toy with your emotions."

Raoul ran his hands through his hair, "I know Christine. Please believe me, I never meant things to get that out of hand. I was seduced by the promises from Erik's father. That man had a way with words."

Christine looked away in embarrassment, "Believe me, I do understand that part. What I can't understand is, why this sudden change of heart?"

Raoul perked up. "I've got a new life now. In fact, I'm here picking up food for my girlfriend."

Christine's eyes snapped back to his, "Your girlfriend?"

"Yes. I wish you could meet her. She is wonderful," he beamed, "I never thought I could feel like this again."

"Oh, Raoul, I'm so happy to hear that!" Christine couldn't help feel responsible for pushing Raoul into the clutches of Erik's father. She should have been honest with him from the beginning. The Raoul she had seen when Erik came back into her life was not the same man she had met on the beach those few years ago. She was genuinely happy to see him move on and find someone else.

Raoul closed the distance between them and took her hand once again in his, "I've got to get back to her, but please allow me to tell you once again how sorry I am for the way things turned out. I hope if we ever meet again we can at least be civil and maybe one day friends again. I wish you every happiness and the greatest joy as you become a mother."

With those final words he squeezed her hand and departed.

Christine stood there for a few moments, taking in all that had just happened. Raoul seemed truly repentant. She wondered at this new girlfriend he mentioned. She prayed he would find the same happiness with her, that she had found with Erik. Composing herself she took a deep breath. Now, time to tell Erik. He would be furious that she even spoke to him but hoped he would also understand. On second thought, she would eat first and then tell him. She wanted to give Raoul a head start before Erik tracked him down and murdered him. Erik had gotten even more protective since she had become pregnant. She doubted understanding was in the cards for this situation. She cringed inwardly, this was a conversation she was definitely not looking forward to having.

A few blocks away Raoul de Chagny climbed into a shiny red Corvette.

"Well, did you do it?!" a shrilly female voice demanded.

"What do you think?"

Carlotta settled back into her seat and grinned, "Excellent work, do you think she bought it?"

"Yes, of course," Raoul leaned forward, "Look, there's something I need to tell you. It's Christine, she's...pregnant."

Carlotta did not look impressed.

Raoul continued, "She looks...happy. I wasn't really expecting that. Things are different, we aren't just destroying two people's lives, we are messing with a whole family, with innocent children. It doesn't seem right."

"That changes nothing," she sneered, "Any offspring that deformed creature produces should be disposed of anyway."

Raoul looked shocked, but Carlotta ignored him.

"That little bitch and her monster of a husband took away the only man I've ever loved. They both destroyed _my_ life. Now, I'm going to return the favor."

"But..."

Carlotta turned sharply and grasped his chin with her fingers, forcing him to meet her gaze, "Now you look here you little toad. I wasn't able to save Richard but I did you a favor, covering up your involvement with him. If you double cross me or back out of our deal, I'll expose you to the police and the only music you will ever make again will be from behind bars. Do I make myself clear?!"

Raoul pulled himself from her grip and nodded.

"Good. If anything, this pregnancy should make things much easier," she laughed wickedly, "Yes, they both will pay, just wait."


	36. The return of Carlotta

**Thank you, thank you, thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews! Every time my phone dinged I got so excited to hear from each of you. It means so much to me to hear such positive feedback. I LOVED writing this chapter so I hope you like it just as much. It is also a nice long one so I hope you approve :)**

"So you really saw Raoul?!" Meg gasped.

Christine nodded.

"And talked to him?"

She nodded again.

"And actually told Erik what happened without it ending in a murder?" Lana challenged, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes, Erik was..." Christine paused, "very understanding..."

"Wow," Meg stood up and poured herself another glass of pink lemonade. They had just finished having a small intimate baby shower, all the guests had left and Christine was now relaxing on the couch with her two best friends.

Lana shook her head, "I still can't believe it."

"Well believe it," Christine declared. "Raoul seems like he's really changed. Besides, I can't help but feel guitly for how I treated him. Maybe.."

"No!" Lana interrupted, "No matter what, there is no excuse for what he helped do to Erik that night on stage. That was pure evil."

"Maybe so," Christine agreed, "But it doesn't mean _he_ is evil."

"As hard as it is for me to believe Raoul is on some epic quest for redemption, I have to agree with Christine. He was never like that before he lost her. He became a completely different person afterwards."

"Well," Lana through her hands up in surrender, "I will trust your judgement, I would just urge you both to be on your guard. I can't help but feel your meeting was no accident."

"So you think Raoul staged a meeting with me at a restaurant Erik and I had never been to before?" she asked, skeptically.

"All I'm saying is...be careful."

Christine promised she would consider her advice and attempted unsuccessfully to reach for her glass.

"Here, let me get that," Meg offered.

"Thanks, seriously, I feel like I"m about to burst."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Three months," Christine groaned. "But they don't expect me to go to full term considering, I've got two in there."

"I still can't believe you are having twins," Meg leaned back in her chair laughing.

Christine smiled rubbing her swollen belly, "I know."

"Well," Lana chimed in, "I've always said, Erik is nothing if not proficient..."

Meg grinned, "He certainly doesn't do anything by halves..."

All three girls erupted with laughter.

As if on cue, Erik walked causally into the room, "Ladies," he nodded, acknowledging each one til his eyes found their real object, "Am I interrupting?"

Christine wiped the tears from her eyes. "No, sorry, we were just..."

"Discussing your many achievements," Meg finished, grinning widely.

Christine gave Meg a warning glance and turned back to Erik. "Ignore her, is it time already?"

"Yes," Erik moved to help her to her feet.

Christine shooed him away. "Erik, I"m pregnant, not helpless."

Erik ignored her protests and pulled her gently to her feet. "It's useless to argue with me Christine. You will always have my help, whether you request it or not."

Lana spoke up, "Well, this is one time you will have no choice. Meg and I are here to help Christine get changed for tonight. She will simply have to do without your assistance for the next hour."

Erik glared at Lana, "I am every bit as capable as you two, besides, I haven't seen my wife all day and I'll be damned if I'm going to be shoved out of the room like some incompetent child."

Sensing Erik's temper rising, Christine wrapped her arms around looked up at him.

"Darling, I have missed you as well. I know things have been a little crazy around here preparing for the babies, but I promise, give us one more hour and I won't leave your side all night."

Erik's rigged body began to relax as he felt Christine's warmth radiate against him. "Very well," he gritted through his teeth. "You have one hour." He gave her a quick kiss and stormed out.

"My goodness," Meg began, "He can certainly be a bit possessive."

Christine smiled, "Yes, but in his defense, he's still a bit on edge out the whole Raoul thing."

"I knew it!" Lana shouted, "I knew he couldn't be taking that whole thing as well as you said."

Christine rolled her eyes, "Ya, ya. So, are you two up for making this giant mess appear beautiful or not?"

Meg clapped her hands in glee, "Yes! Lana found you the most gorgeous maternity dress! Wait until you see it!"

Forty five minutes later Christine had been transformed. She wore a stunning floor length midnight blue gown. It had a deep v-neck layered with shimmering diamonds that took full advantage of new fuller figure.

Lana had left her hair down in cascades of curls and Meg finished the look off with diamond drop earrings and a matching pendant.

"You look so beautiful," both women echoed.

Christine hugged them both, thanking them for their work and then sighed, "I wish I didn't have to go to this thing at all, but it's important that Erik get as many sponsors as he can for his new opera house."

"Why?" Meg questioned, "It's not as if money has ever been an issue for him."

"No," Christine agreed, "But while his operas are well known, he, as a person, is not. We are trying to introduce him into society and this event has some of the most influential names in the world, Erik needs to be a success and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Christine," Meg objected, "you could never disappoint him."

Christine shook her head fighting back tears, "You don't know."

Meg was a bit shocked at Christine's change of emotions, "Christine...what's going on," It was not a question, Meg was demanding an answer.

"It's just...well..."

"Go on," Meg encouraged.

"It's so embarrassing Meg. For the last few months Erik hasn't...hasn't been interested in me."

"What are you talking about?" Meg asked incredulously. "He is obsessed with you."

Lana hushed Meg. "She means at night Meg."

Realization dawned in Meg's eyes. "Oh. Well, is that unusual? I mean, he's had a lot on his plate lately.."

Christine frowned, "Trust me...it's unusual. Erik...," she blushed, "let's just say he can handle plenty on his plate and has a very healthy appetite."

Lana covered her ears, "Too much information."

Christine laughed in spite of herself.

"Have you asked him about it?"

"Of course not Meg, it's embarrassing enough telling you two. The last thing I want from him is pity. I just have to face the truth, he finds me disgusting right now."

Lana walked over and forced Christine to meet her gaze.

"Christine, think about it. I know he's been handling the pregnancy well, but remember, his mother _did_ die after she had him. You don't think it's a possibility he is terrified he will hurt you and cause the same thing?"

Christine's eyes filled with hope. "No, I hadn't considered that. You really think that might be it?"

Lana smirked, "I think it's a bigger possibility than him being disgusted by you. You are a bit emotional right now sweetie, talk to him. He should know how you are feeling."

Christine pulled both of her best friends in for a hug, well as close of a hug as her round belly would allow.

"I don't know what I would do without you both."

"Sadly, you are just going to have to find out." Erik was standing in the doorway holding out his watch. "It's been exactly one hour, both of you out, now."

"Oh yes," Lana whispered, "He can't stand the sight of you," and winked.

Christine said goodbye to her friends promising to call tomorrow with all the details of the party. Erik shut the door firmly, then raced over to his wife and kissed her whole wholeheartedly. Stopping for a breath he murmured, "Finally, I've missed you." He ran his eyes up and down her body. "You look ravishing."

Christine was aching for him and decided to take a chance, "You know, we still have a little time before we have to leave..."

Erik released her and stood up straight. "Well, we wouldn't want to ruin all of Meg and Lana's work darling, it would only give them an excuse to steal you away again." He smiled and stroked her face, "Probably best if we just get going." Offering her his arm Christine sighed and took it. She sure hoped Meg and Lana were right.

The night began well. Erik did his best to look composed and completely comfortable surrounded by such a large crowd of people. Christine was intensely proud of him. Only she could see the strain in his eyes and the tenseness in his shoulders. Anyone else looking on simply saw a tall well composed masked man, exuding power and confidence. Christine stayed by his side and accepted the congratulations and well wishes for a healthy pregnancy. The worst part of the night was interestingly enough his success. He was so sought after, he barely had a moment to speak to her. It seemed her condition made Erik more approachable. He may be a masked man, but he was a masked man with a pregnant wife. Christine was glad she could be a credit to her husband and managed to go most of the night right by his side. Yet, as the night wore on, she could feel the strain of being on her feet for so long, begin to take toll.

"Erik," she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I've got to sit down for a moment."

Erik excused himself from the crowd and led Christine to a small table in the corner.

"Just say the word Christine and we will leave."

Christine shook her head, "No, you are doing marvelous. I think they are all eating out of your hand. Let's stay a bit longer. I will just rest here for a moment."

"I'll rest with you," Erik stated and started to sit beside her.

"No, I'll be alright. Anyway, if you sit here with me it will just draw them over and I won't have any chance to recover."

Erik still seemed hesitant to leave her so Christine added, "Also, the sooner you get back out there, the sooner we can leave. Please Erik, for me?"

Reluctantly he agreed. Kissing the top of her head, he promised to be back soon.

Christine sat contently for a few moments, relishing the relief of being off her feet. She rested her head in her hand and, against her will, found her eyes growing heavy.

"Well, well, Christine Duvone. Really, we must stop meeting like this."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Raoul standing over her.

"Raoul, whatever are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my fiance, she thought it would be good for my music career."

"Your fiance?!"

Raoul smiled, "Yes, after I ran into you I realized how much I really needed to move on."

"I'm so happy for you Raoul!"

"Thank you," he motioned to the seat next to her, "May I?"

Christine hesitated, "Well.."

"Absolutely not," Erik's voice interrupted.

Raoul turned and nodded. "Duvone."

"De Chagney. Another accidental meeting I see...how interesting. May I ask what you are doing here?"

"Look, I know you don't trust me. Truth is, after what I did, I wouldn't trust me either."

Erik crossed his arms, looking unimpressed.

"But don't tell me you haven't made some mistakes too. Don't tell me you have no regrets. I'm trying to be a better man, for my fiance. Just like you, I have found someone who makes me feel I can finally find happiness. I want to continue my music career and, as you have more influence then I'd like to admit, all I'm asking is you don't interfere."

"Not interfere?!" Erik snarled, "Like how you didn't interfered by stealing my fiance and then ripping my mask off in front of thousands of people?!"

Christine stood and grabbed his arm, "Erik, darling," she said pleadingly, "please, lets not make a scene. You promised if we ever ran into him again you'd be civil."

"Yes," Erik growled, "But I didn't actually expect the idiot to actually show up again."

"You promised me."

Erik looked down at his wife. Her eyes were big and fearful. She was gripping his arm so tightly her fingers were turning red. Clenching his fists he groaned. "Alright, but if you think i'm leaving you alone with him you are mistaken."

"Actually," Raoul spoke up, "I was hoping I could introduce you both to my fiance."

Christine beamed, she couldn't wait to meet the girl who had caused such a transformation in her ex boyfriend, "Surely there is no problem with that, right darling?"

Erik gritted his teeth and shook his head.

Raoul's face lit up and he motioned over to a stunning raven haired beauty.

She sauntered over, her body oozing confidence. "Raoul, baby, is this the charming Christine you have told me all about?" Her eyes bore into Christine's and she instinctively moved closer to Erik.

"Yes, Carlotta, and this is her husband Erik Duvone."

"Duvone?" she asked startled. "Surely, you are not related to Richard Duvone? I read all about that horrible situation in the papers."

"His unfortunate son," Erik replied stiffly.

"Such a tragic ending that man met, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not at all," Christine said boldly, "he got off easy. He deserved much worse for what he did."

Carlotta's eyes flashed, "Indeed? Well, I'm sure you know more of it than I," She turned to Raoul, "Babykins I know you are terribly jealous, but would you mind if I had one teeny dance here with Mr. Duvone," she smiled at Erik, "I don't know if Raoul told you but I run a little magazine here in town called _Stage Right_, maybe you've heard of it?"

Of course Erik hard heard of it, it was one of the most influential performing arts magazines in the country. Regardless of how successful your production was, one negative article from that blasted magazine could be detrimental. It had always responded to Erik's productions favorable in the past, but opening a brand new opera house was a different ball park. He knew he had to play it safe and humor Raoul's little fiance. One thing was certain, he didn't trust either of them. She might have thought she was a magnificent actress, but Erik hadn't gotten where he was by being a fool. She wore hatred and revenge as plainly on her face as could be. The problem was, he couldn't figure out what this woman would have against either of them. He made a mental note to contact Nadir. Until he found out what they were up to, the best way to keep Christine safe was to play their little game. He would make nice until he learned the truth and, for their own sakes, he hoped his instincts were wrong. It was one thing to go after him, but if anyone threatened his family, he would destroy them.

Carlotta didn't bother to wait for Erik's response, she knew he was well aware of her publication. "Well, I was wondering if you would care to dance?" Her voice grew lower, "I'd love to discuss your latest en-devour more... thoroughly."

Christine's mouth dropped open. She could not mistake the implication in Carlotta's tone. What was Raoul doing with such a woman? Well, she was in for a surprise, Erik would never agree.

"I'd love to."

Christine's eyes grew even wider as Erik gave her a quick peck on the cheek and led Carlotta to the floor. She didn't take her eyes off them as she saw Carlotta press herself closer to Erik and swayed seductively to the music. Instead of moving away, Erik bent his head down as Carlotta whispered something in his ear. His lips curved into a smile and he whispered back.

"Christine, are you OK?" Raoul seemed genuinely concerned.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Do you want me to escort you to the bathroom?"

"No, just anywhere away from here."

"Perhaps some air will help. I believe the balcony is this way," Raoul allowed her to lean her weight on him and he walked her to a dimly lit terrace.

Christine leaned against the railing and felt wetness on her cheeks.

"Your crying!" Raoul exclaimed, alarmed.

"No...yes...I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I'm just a little emotional these days."

Raoul's heart dropped. He knew it was part of Carlotta's plan to destroy the trust between the couple and, from all appearances, it seemed to be working. Yet, he did love Christine at one time and he couldn't bare to see her so hurt. "You fool," he cursed silently. "What did you expect? That she would be happy as her marriage fell apart?!" Still, he couldn't stop himself from comforting her.

He reached out and rubbed her back, "Don't cry Christine, what's wrong?"

Christine allowed Raoul's touch, it didn't feel flirtatious instead it felt kind and reassuring. She leaned into him and found herself confessing, "Raoul, I love him so much, I can't help but feel inadequate, especially in my condition. It's hard to see him dancing so close with any other woman.." she looked up, "even if she is your fiance."

Raoul winced at the lie, if only she knew how much he despised Carlotta. If only she knew he'd confess the whole plan to her right now if Carlotta wasn't blackmailing him. The truth was, he_ had_ changed. Losing Christine had made him act like a monster, a monster far worse then the one he had accused Erik of being. Now, here he was, with the one woman he'd ever claimed to love, destroying her chance of happiness. Was this really who he was? His grip tightened around Christine. NO. If he ever wanted to be worth of another woman's love again, this revengeful plan of Carlotta's had to be stopped. But where to begin? Before he could process another thought, a voice cut into the darkness, so cold and menacing a shiver to ran down his spine.

"You will remove your hands from my wife immediately."

Raoul let go of Christine instantly and turned around. "You really love doing that, don't you?"

"And you really love to monopolize my wife's attention."

Raoul grinned despite himself. He may have felt remorseful for what he'd done to Erik, but a part of him still enjoyed annoying him. "She is all yours."

"She always has been," Erik replied coolly.

Raoul's grin got wider. "Well played," He turned to Christine and raised her hand to his lips, "It's been a pleasure to see you again."

"Goodbye Raoul," she said softly, "and thanks."

"Anytime," with that he was gone.

Erik faced Christine, a murderous expression on his face. "And what may I ask is _my wife_ doing alone on a balcony in the arms of another man?"

"Perhaps the same thing _my husband_ was doing on the dance floor with another man's fiance," she challenged.

"That was not what it seemed."

"Oh it wasn't? Cause it looked like you were practically making another set of twins with a different woman in front all the guests!"

Erik glanced around, aware that they were starting to draw some notice. "Christine, this is not the place for this conversation. Come, we will go home."

Christine ignored his outstretched hand and marched past him, "I have to go to the restroom, I will meet you at the entrance."

Erik pulled his hand back as if it had been burned. Christine was upset, it was understandable. However, if she would just let him explain...the whole dance had been an act. He was trying to gain Carlotta's trust in order to protect her. It had made him sick to even touch that woman. Her perfume had made him nauseous, not to mention the way she had leaned over and whispered in his ear. Dear Lord he should win an award for self control. He had to talk himself repeatedly out of strangling the toad with her own set of pearls. He set his jaw and stalked to the door. Enough was enough, if Christine refused to listen, he would just have to make her.

Christine waddled to the ladies room as fast as she could. She had refused to go with Erik because, yes she was furious, but also, she really had to pee. When she was finished, she washed her hands and splashed some ice cold water on her face. Unfortunately, it did nothing to cool her temper. She decided to take advantage of he soft pink sofa in the middle of the room and take a moment to cool down. After a few breathes and a moment to reflect, she felt ready to face Erik once more. Sadly, it was this very moment the door opened and in walked the last person she wanted to see, Carlotta.

"Why Christine!" she exclaimed, "I thought you and your husband had already left."

"We are just about too," Christine replied standing up, she was in no humor to make small talk.

Carlotta placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed speaking with your husband."

Christine felt her temper rising once more.

"He is such a passionate dancer, you are one lucky girl. Why, a man like that," she winked, "I bet he is quite demanding in the bedroom."

"Excuse me?" Christine shot back.

"Oh, sweetheart, I hope I didn't over step my bounds. It's just, well, a woman can't help notice those things. Raoul is...sweet, but let's just say there is room for improvement."

"Yes, well I should be..."

Carlotta ignored her attempt to leave and continued, "You are such a brave girl. I don't think I could ever let myself get pregnant. I would just feel so massively unattractive. Poor Raoul would probably never want to touch me," she laughed. "I'm so glad you and Erik don't have those problems. He is quite the find. I certainly look forward to working more closely with him in the future. This article is going to be incredible. "

"Article?" Christine's brow creased.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? That silly man, we will be spending so much time together I am shocked he didn't mention it. I am going to write an imperative piece for my magazine about the 'man behind the mask'. It will help him draw in the most amazing crowds, " She winked again, "As if he needs help with that, right?" She let out a long sigh, "Well I should let you get home, I'm sure you probably just want to get in your bathrobe and crawl in bed with a pint of chocolate ice cream. Have a great night darling, tell Erik...I'll be in touch." She blew Christine a quick kiss and strolled out.

Christine could not believe the nerve of that woman, did she have no sense of decorum? What was Raoul doing marrying someone like her? She prayed he would wake up and see what a snake she was. More importantly, she wondered, how did Erik not see it?! How could he put his arms around that viper and agree to work so intimately with her? Was she really leaving him that unfulfilled? She held down the sobs and hurried to the front entrance as fast as she could. She tried to remember what Lana had told her. Erik was just afraid of hurting her, he hadn't lost interest in her. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to drown them out, Carlotta's words echoed in her head. She knew she should adhere to Lana's advice and talk to Erik but tonight was not that night. She knew Erik would probably try to make her speak to him, but she was determined to have her way. They would address this when she was ready to listen, and right now, Carlotta was right, she just wanted to curl up in bed. The only difference was, instead of eating sweets, she just wanted to cry.

Raoul took another drink. He knew what he had to do, he just needed to find the confidence to do it. Suddenly he felt two well manicured hands grip his shoulders and caress their way down his back.

"You did well tonight," Carlotta whispered in his ear. "You should have seen her face as she left, she was positively destroyed."

"Until they have a nice talk and patch things up," Raoul said dryly.

"I doubt they will have the chance, and even if they did, it won't matter. I have an appointment tomorrow night with Erik to discuss our little "article". Poor pregnant Christine is going to arrive home to find her husband and I in a less then delicate position."

"And how exactly do you manage to accomplish that? I doubt Erik will be eager to betray his wife, even for a slice as delicious as you."

Carlotta pouted and ignored his sarcasm "Sadly, you are right, it was harder then hell to make it look like he was enjoying that dance. So devoted to his wife...it makes me sick. That bastard should be lucky I let him put his filthy hands on me." Her lips curved into a grin, "Never mind though, just because plan A failed, doesn't mean I don't have a plan B."

"And that is?"

Carlotta pulled a small plastic bag from her purse, "Why, drug him of course. A little bit of this in his drink, he will black and and not remember a thing...like how we had a few cocktails and one thing led to another..."

Raoul downed the rest of his glass. "Yes, well, if my work is done, I'll be retiring for the evening. Goodnight."

Carlotta rolled her eyes and groaned, "You are so dull. Fine, go home and be available if I need you, remember I own you Raoul De Chagney and I will expose you if you even think of double crossing me."

Raoul pulled out his wallet, slammed some money on the bar and stormed out.

Later that night...

Meg awoke with a start to the sound of pounding at her front door. She looked at her alarm clock. "3 AM? Who the hell could that be?" she mumbled. Making her way to the door she yelled out, "Ok, Ok, I hear you. Hold your horses."

Opening the door a crack, she looked to see who was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Gasping in disbelief, she opened the door wider. "Raoul, what are you doing here?!"

"Christine and Erik are in trouble...and I need your help."


	37. Coffee and scheming

**So, in case you can't guess the result of the Raoul contest...I've decided to grant both requests! He came back as a villain ..but a repentant one. Raoul is a big douche, but his biggest problem is he fell in love with the wrong girl. I am happy that I get to rectify that in my story. Just a warning for the pure Raoul haters...his story will end happy. I'm a sucker for cheesy super happy endings :) I hope you can enjoy the story anyway. **

Raoul was pacing back and forth in Meg's apartment, muttering incoherently to himself. Meg was curled up on the couch watching him with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

"Have you been drinking?"

Raoul halted, casting Meg an amused glance, "Yes, but that's besides the point."

Meg bit her lip, holding back a smile, "So tell me, what do you mean Erik and Christine are in trouble?"

Raoul's expression grew sour, "Alright, I know you have every reason in the world to hate me," he ran his hand through his hair, "Hell, I can't believe you even let me in your apartment..."

"My judgement was no doubt impaired by my lack of sleep."

Raoul ignored her quip and knelt before her with pleading eyes, "Megan, do you think you can sit there, just sit there, and listen to everything I tell you without interrupting?"

She hated being called Megan but one look at his appearance caused her to hold her tongue. His hair was tousled, his dress clothes wrinkled and his eyes were bloodshot; in short, he looked like hell. Whatever he had to say was clearly tormenting him. Almost against her will, Meg felt her heart go out to him. Yet, just as quickly, she scolded herself. She shouldn't be listening to him at all. He had made it perfectly clear how much he hated Erik and, for all she knew, every word out of his mouth was a lie. Trusting him would be a huge gamble, still, if Erik and Christine were really in trouble, she had to take that chance.

"Alright Raoul. I will listen," Raoul felt his body fill with relief until he heard Meg add, "But let me just make one thing perfectly clear," she leaned forward, never breaking eye contact, "if you screw us over in anyway, if you feed me one lie, if you cause Erik and Christine to shed even a single tear, I'll find another curtain rope and strangle you myself, got it?"

Raoul gulped and nodded.

"Good," Meg smiled, crossed her arms and relaxed back into the couch cushions, "you have my full attention."

It took a few moments for Raoul to compose himself after Meg's threat. He suddenly realized what a mistake he had in the past by dismissing her as simply "Christine's roommate". The truth was, he hadn't given Meg much thought. He remembered thinking she was nice and a good friend to Christine, but he had been so enamored with her best friend, he never bothered to really pay _her_ much attention. Now that he had let Christine go, he was discovering she was much deeper then he ever gave her credit. She was fiercely loyal, witty, beautiful, and could skillfully threaten a man's life without batting an eye. She was also showing herself to be incredibly brave. He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, knowing he shouldn't even let them wonder in that direction. He needed to focus on why he originally came to her. But where to begin?

He walked over to Meg's dining room table, grabbed a chair and brought it back to the couch, where Meg lay anxiously waiting for him to start. Sitting down he leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and decided to start at the beginning. He told her everything. He told her about the first time he saw Christine. He told her about the hopes and dreams he had for their future. He tried to explain the loss he had felt when Erik came in and took away everything he had dreamed of. He admitted to the anger, heartbreak and the thirst for revenge. He told her of Carlotta's plan to tear Erik and Christine's marriage apart. Finally he got to the day he "ran" into her at the restaurant.

"When I saw Christine that day I knew. I knew I was over her. I agreed to the whole ridiculous plan with Carlotta believing I still had some claim on her. When I saw her that day, I saw how happy she was. I mean, truly saw it. There she was: enormously pregnant, noticeably exhausted and obviously uncomfortable, waddling out of the bathroom wearing the most joyful expression I had ever seen. I was stunned at the look of pure contentment on her face. Yet, what surprised me the most, was my own reaction. Instead of being angry at her happiness, I found myself smiling back. Maybe being away from her for so long helped me move on, maybe that night at the concert when she stood by Erik, proclaiming her love in front of thousands, my heart finally started to let go." he shook his head, "I don't know but whatever it was, I knew I had to tell Carlotta I couldn't hurt her anymore."

Meg found herself touched by everything Raoul was telling her. She wanted so much to believe everything he said was the truth, but she was not a fool. She kept her face completely emotionless as Raoul told his story. She didn't want to let on that his words were affecting her so deeply.

"So, what happened after you went to Carlotta?"

"I should have known. That woman hates Erik and Christine more then you can possibly imagine. Erik's father did a number on her. She would do anything for him, and I believe she is acting on his orders right now. I think this is Duvone's last attempt to destroy Erik. He may be behind bars, but he is not without weapons. Carlotta is his way to achieve victory, and she won't stop until his wishes are carried out. When I mentioned I was having doubts, she happily reminded me of some files in her posseion that could link me to some less than honest dealings Erik's father was involved in."

"Did you know what you were doing was illegal?"

Raoul's jaw tensed, "Yes. That is, I didn't know exactly what he was involved in, but I'm not an idiot,"

Meg coughed loudly, signally she disagreed.

Raoul glared but continued anyway, "The point is, I knew it wasn't good. I just didn't ask questions. I never did anything too reckless, just little odd and end jobs that no one else wanted. I was just happy to be useful. You have to understand Megan, this was the lowest point of my life and as sick as it sounds now, Mr. Duvone was my savior. He was going to make me a star and give me back Christine at the same time, I would have done anything he asked," Raoul buried his face in his hands, "Unfortunately, I was documented doing some of these errands and Carlotta claims to have proof. If she takes it to the police, I will probably be labeled as an accomplice and thrown in prison along side Duvone."

"Look Raoul, I feel for you, I really do, but where do I come in?"

"I can't stand by and watch her hurt Christine. I owe her too much. Whether or not I go to prison, Carlotta needs to be stopped. I'm afraid, however, I've gotten to used to being the bad guy. I'm a little rusty on heroics these days. You were the only person I could think of who would, for starters, listen to me, believe me, and have the guts to do help me stop her. Besides, even if I tried to warn Erik, he isn't exactly going to believe anything I say."

Meg grinned, "You are right, he wouldn't, you came to the right person," She picked herself up off the couch and stretched, "Carlotta _will_ regret messing with my family, but that's not all," She looked down at Raoul, "I'm not just going to help you stop her...I'm going to help you get those files back. We are breaking into Carlotta's apartment tomorrow. You and I are going to make sure she'll never be able to blackmail a penny, let alone a favor ever again."

Raoul was dumbfounded, "I don't understand. I came here to help Erik and Christine, why would you help _me_?"

"Because, frankly, I've always kind of liked you. Don't get me wrong, I will still kill you if you double-cross me, but I guess I have a soft spot for second chances. You don't get them to often in this world you know?" she walked over to a desk and pulled out a notepad and pen. "Take ballet for example. You can do a hundred spotless performances but all it takes is one mistake and no one forgets. I've seen it happen time and time again. One mistake and you're done. There are a million other girls waiting for a chance to take your place," her voice had grown low and bitter. Realizing Raoul was now looking at her more intently then she cared for, she forced a smile and fell back into the comfortable cushions, "Let's just say, everyone deserves a little redemption. Now, enough about that. Let's start planning."

Raoul scooted himself off his chair and positioned himself next to her on the couch. "Is that what happened to you?" he asked softly.

Meg sat up and focused her gaze downward. For a while Raoul didn't think she was going to respond. Then, right when he had almost given up he heard her whisper, "Yes, the ballet company I work...worked for replaced me."

Raoul could hear the pain in her voice and saw her tremble slightly. Before he could stop himself he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and was shocked when she didn't pull away. "Christine doesn't know yet," he heard her say, "She's just been so busy with the pregnancy and Erik," she leaned her head against him soaking in the strength of his body, " I haven't even told my own mother yet. She will be heartbroken. It was always her dream that I dance professionally."

"Her dream?" Raoul questioned, "Not your dream?"

At this, Meg did pull away. She scooted a seat away and found herself fighting tears. What was wrong with her? She never cried, especially in front of others, especially in front her best friend's villainous ex boyfriend. She must be losing her mind. Why had she even told him that? She must be more tired than she thought.

Raoul seemed to sense her struggle and cleared his throat. "Well, how about this plan of yours? What did you have in mind?"

Meg was thankful for the change of subject. She forced any feelings that had been surfacing back down and pushed the hair back from her face.

"Well," she stood and addressed him in her best diplomatic voice, "First, I'm going to make some coffee to help sober you up."

Raoul started to object but one look told him it would be wise not to argue.

"Then," Meg said as she strolled to the kitchen, "we are both going to sit on that couch until we come up with the greatest plan ever concocted."

Raoul looked at his watch, "Megan, I love your enthusiasm but it's 4 o'clock in morning...maybe I should get home and come back later today."

"Oh no you don't," she argued, "That didn't stop you from barging in my house an hour ago and dragging me out of bed, so it's not going to stop us now. Besides, I do my best planning at this time. You should have seen the paper writing I accomplished in college during these hours."

Raoul laughed, "I believe it."

Meg waited until the coffee had brewed and took out two mugs from her kitchen cupboard. She filled them to the top, adding a small amount of cream and sugar, and carried them carefully back to the living room. She held one out to Raoul and he readily thanked her.

"Well," she sat down next to him, "let the scheming begin..."

**Later that morning...**

"Yes, I'm walking up the stairs as we speak," Lana assured Christine for the millionth time. She had received a frantic call from her over emotional friend when Christine hadn't been able to reach Meg that morning. Christine had begged Lana to go over to her apartment and check on her, terrified something had happened. No matter how much Lana assured Christine that Meg was surely fine, she insisted something was wrong. Apparently as Christine's due date had been growing closer, Meg had sworn to be her back up emergency contact in case Erik was unavailable. Christine insisted, Meg would not ignore 10 phone calls from her best friend if something was horribly wrong.

"Yes, I have my spare key," Lana replied over the phone, attempting to keep her voice calm. Lana knocked on the door but when no one answered she started to grown concerned herself. She had noticed Meg's car down below so she had to be home. Maybe Christine was right. She put her spare key in the lock, opened the door and hurried inside.

"Meg?" she called out before she froze. "Um..." she said into the phone, "Christine, she's here, she's just uh...she's fine. She fell asleep on the couch and must have left her phone in her bedroom. Look I got to go, I"ll call you later ok? Yes, I will wake her up and have her call you first thing. Ok, yes, bye."

Lana glanced over to Meg's couch. Meg was fast asleep snuggled against some attractive blonde haired man. His arms were wrapped around her tightly while his head rested atop her hair. There were empty coffee cups on the floor and pieces of paper scattered all around. Lana's eyes suddenly narrowed. Wait a minute...she knew that man. Dear God, it couldn't be. She might have never met him, but she knew exactly what Raoul de Chagney looked like.

"Meg!" she exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Meg shot straight up and in the process knocked her head against Raoul's chin.

Raoul hollered a profanity and opened his eyes to see a tall red haired woman glaring down at him. He scanned his surroundings as last night's memories came flooding back.

"Lana? What are you doing here?"

"I don't think that is the important question right now," the red haired lady replied, "What exactly are _you_ doing?"

Meg's eyes widened as she realized the position she and Raoul had woken up in. Raoul watched as Meg removed herself from his arms and faced the intruder head on, "Lana, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?" she replied, "cause it looks like you are getting cozy with the enemy. REALLY Meg?! I can't believe this of _you_!" She turned to Raoul and started clapping, "Bravo Sir, you are better then I gave you credit for. I knew you were a snake...but I never thought you'd stoop to something like this!"

Meg attempted to intercede but Raoul put his hand out and stopped her. He lazily got to his feet and stretching his limbs. "Why thank you my dear. And might I congratulate you as well? Only the truest friend would break into their friend's apartment and accuse her without even allowing a word of explanation." He mimicked her clapping, 'Well done."

Lana lunged for him but Meg was ready. She jumped in front of Lana and somehow managed to restrain her. "Let me go Meg! I'm gonna teach that pretty boy some manners!"

"Pretty boy?" Raoul smirked, "You flatter me really, but I"m afraid I'm not interested."

Lana struggled against Meg, attempting to lunge again. Meg cast Raoul an exasperated look, "You know you aren't helping, right?"

Raoul became instantly repentant "I'm sorry Megan, you're right. I tell you what, I will take a shower and give you two a chance to talk," he headed toward the bathroom and turned around, "Oh and tell red over there that I don't fancy being murdered in the nude, so if she could wait until I'm finished before she killed me, I'd appreciate it."

Meg rolled her eyes and held on to Lana a little tighter, "Just go already! Towels are in the closet to the right."

Raoul thanked her, cast Lana one final smirk and disappeared.

Sensing Lana relax once Raoul had left the room, Meg released her grip. "Are you going to let me explain now?"

"Oh, I'm counting the seconds until I hear this explanation."

Meg sat her down and filled her in on everything that had happened that night, including Raoul's change of heart. Lana sat there disbelief written all over her face.

"Sometime during the morning we must have fallen asleep," Meg finished, "But NOTHING happened."

"Nothing?"

'Nothing!" Meg repeated. "We are just business partners that is all. I am helping him get back those files and he is helping me end Carlotta's revenge on Erik and Christine for good."

"Business partners?"

Meg nodded.

"He certainly doesn't look at you like a business partner..."

"What do you mean?" Meg asked, guarded.

Lana shook her head, "Nothing, I'm sure it will work it's self out. So, you really trust Raoul is sincere?"

"I do," Meg replied, "I need you to trust my judgement on this one."

Lana pulled out her phone ,"Well hunny, I might not trust him, but I do trust you. If what you told me is true, Carlotta must be stopped. But I can't let you do this alone. I'm going to help you."

"You are?!" Meg felt like jumping up and down in delight.

"Yes, I've looked at some of your "plans" on these pieces of paper and frankely, they suck."

Meg felt herself get a big defensive, "I came up with most of those by myself you know."

"Exactly," Lana continued, oblivious to her insult, "We need an expert...we need Nadir."

"I happen to think Megan's plans were brilliant," came Raoul's voice across the room. He walked out of the bathroom door, clean but dressed in his evening clothes from yesterday. His hair was still damp and he was drying it off with a small bath towel.

Meg felt herself blushing at his compliment and Lana scoffed, "It's too bad I didn't ask for your opinion. We are calling Nadir, end of story." She picked up her phone and dialed his number. While Lana went over the details with Nadir, Meg picked up the coffee cups and carried them to the kitchen. Raoul followed behind and she heard him say softly, "I really did think your ideas were great."

Meg turned around and leaned back against the counter, "Thanks," she did her best to keep a straight face, "Yours weren't too bad either."

Raoul chuckled, "Liar, mine were rubbish and you know it."

"Well maybe the one involving the cat..." she grinned. They both laughed and Raoul stepped closer, he leaned in and brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Megan, I..."

"Ahem!" Lana cleared her throat and Meg and Raoul moved quickly apart.

"I talked to Nadir, he is in. He will meet us here at sundown with instructions." She turned to Raoul and raised a finger, "YOU will be remaining here with Meg and I for the rest of the day. I'm willing to listen to Meg and help you, but I still don't trust you. I want to keep an eye on you until this whole thing is over."

"Can I least run to my apartment for a change of clothes? I mean, as comfortable as evening attire is..."

"I might have something," Meg stammered and Raoul raised a brow, "You have men's clothing stashed in your apartment?"

"Something like that," she murmured and vanished into her bedroom.

"You can stop looking at her like that, this instant."

Raoul looked over and batted his eyes innocently, "I don't know what you are talking about,"

Lana stared at him skeptically, "Oh you don't, do you? She's too good for you."

Raoul turned away and walked slowly to the window, "I know," he said simply.

At his admission, Lana felt the first stirring of sympathy for him. Before she could process what it really meant, she heard Meg coming back.

"Here we are!" Meg called out. She emerged with a brown pair of men's trousers and a white button up shirt. "It might not fit exactly right, but it should work."

"Where did you get these?" Raoul asked, trying to keep the jealous edge out of his voice.

"A girl never tells," Meg said simply and handed the clothing over.

Raoul narrowed his eyes and took the clothes graciously. He then went to the bathroom to change.

After he shut the door Lana looked suspiciously over at Meg, "So whose clothes were those?"

"Erik's. Christine gave me a pair in case she ever went into labor and he forgot to back a hospital back fro himself. This way I can just bring something by without him worrying about leaving her."

"Ah," Lana said, "Makes sense, but why not just tell Raoul? You know he thinks they are from some guy you are currently seeing."

Meg tried to look nonchalant, "I know."

Lana rolled her eyes, "I just hope you know what you're doing. By the way, I thought you hated being called Megan? Every time I attempt to call you that, you threaten to murder me."

Meg shrugged, "Maybe it's growing on me."

"Does that mean I can start calling you Megan?"

Meg frowned and gave her a deadly stare, "No."

Lana laughed heartily. Being stuck in an apartment all day with these two was going to be no easy picnic. She prayed that the night would come quickly. She also prayed Carlotta had no clue what they were up to.

**That was a lot of Meg and Raoul, but don't worry, Erik and Christine will be back next chapter! Please leave me your thoughts, do you like the change in Raoul? Hit that review button, it only takes a minute!**


	38. A plan spoiled

**I just want to say a hello and thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. I could have and almost did give up on this story and you guys kept me going. We are now officially nearing the last few glorious chapters. This will without a doubt be the end, as I feel I will have tied up all the lose ends I wanted too. I anticipate 3 more chapters :) But fear not, it is not the end yet!**

**Partypenguina3- I'm so glad you like the changes! I was wanting to do that for a while and have always liked the idea of him and Meg :)**

**Camelot Emrys- Hmmmm could be :)**

**Everyonedeserveslove- Nice right back at you! And thanks!**

**phangirl2017- Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been so busy and the whole family has been sick as well! **

**Million- I can see how some might think it's fast, but they are not picking out curtains yet! :) Plus, they have known each other for a while (through Christine), he just never took the time to really see her. **

**Alyssa-** **Thank you so much for your review! Your compliment on my literary style was the highlight of my day. I completely agree on my grammar, it is absolutely my biggest weakness. I will definitely getting a beta for my next story. As this one only has a few more chapters left, I've decided to just keep going :) Thanks for being able to look past it and keep reading!**

**Now, without any more waiting...**

Christine looked down at her phone for the hundredth time and grumbled in frustration. She was furious. There was still no word from Meg and Erik was due back any minute. She had hoped for a nice long talk with her best friend about everything that had transpired last night but apparently that wasn't going to happen. She would have driven herself over to the apartment and demanded to know what was going on if Erik hadn't given her strict instructions to remain in the house until he got home. Lana had said Meg was there...her anger grew. Lana had also said both her and Meg would call back, yet here she still was, staring at her phone and fuming. Glancing down at the empty screen once more, she felt her emotions start to boil over. Before she could think about the consequences, she gripped her phone in anger and threw it across the room. She then watched in horror as it soared through the air, missed the couch and smacked against the fireplace mantel landing in pieces on the floor.

"Way to go Christine," she berated herself, "_Now_ how are you going to get a hold of her!?"

She knew she had just acted rash, but lately, that seemed to be the pattern. Her emotions were constantly getting the best. She felt like she had no control to stop them. She needed someone who could see through her senselessness and not be afraid to hurt her feelings. Erik had been treating her so fragile, as if she was a delicate piece of art that could break into a million pieces. She appreciated his devotion but sometimes she just wanted to be told she was being an idiot and to snap out of it. She chuckled, Meg was always good at doing that. Meg's no nonsense opinion on this whole Carlotta situation would be most welcome. Carlotta's face once again invaded her mind. She jumped unexpectedly when she felt both of the babies kick sharply. Smiling she placed her hand on her belly and chuckled.

"Yes sweet hearts, mommy knows you don't like that mean evil woman either."

She settled herself back on the couch and let her mind drift back to last night.

They spent the car ride home in silence. Erik had attempted to start a conversation but Christine quickly cut him off. She had claimed she wasn't feeling well and talking at that moment would only make it worse. She hated to use her pregnancy as a form of manipulation but she just couldn't bring herself to hear him out. Despite her coldness, Erik had helped her up to their bedroom and assisted her with undressing. The air had been thick with tension as he removed the restricting gown. She recalled how his fingers had lingered intimately on her shoulders, slowly removing her diamond pendant. He seemed to be taking his time and savoring the feel of her. She could still feel the kiss he had brushed seductively against her neck.

"Christine," he had murmured, "please, can't we talk about what you saw tonight?"

It had been so long since he had touched her so sensually, she had felt her resistance start to fade. She shivered in pleasure and tried to remember why she had been so angry. She forced her mind to focus. She forced the vision of Erik and Carlotta to flash before her. The memory of that witch in Erik's arms caused her to violently attempt to shake him off, but Erik refused to let her go. Instead he had pulled her against him and whispered harshly in her ear.

"Enough of this you little fool! That woman means nothing to me! Don't you know by now how I adore you, how I worship you?! My God Christine, you are the only woman I have ever desired. There was never anyone before you and, if you ever left me, there would never be anyone after!" His anger evaporated and his voice became desperate, "Please, Christine, my darling angel, just listen to me. I love _you_, only _you_! I only danced with her to protect you."

"Protect me?!" she had cried, "You are my own husband and you can't even stand to touch me anymore, yet you have no problem rubbing your hands all over _her_! Not only that, but you apparently made plans to spend time with her without even consulting the woman you claim to love so much!"

Erik had looked stunned at her accusation. She could still see the shock on his face as he had registered her words. "Christine, you can't...you can't really think this of me."

"And you can't deny you haven't touched me in months. Am I so hideous?!" she cried as she had struggled to break free from his grasp, .

"Oh no you don't," Erik's grip tightened, " We are going to resolve this misunderstanding tonight." His eyes grew fierce "Does this seem like a man who has no interest in you?" With that he crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her like a man starved. He didn't ask for her to respond, he demanded it. Christine felt insides grow weak and melted in his arms. He continued his assault on her mouth, not even giving her a chance to catch her breath.

When he finally released her, his eyes were wild and his breath ragged. "Now," he said, struggling to control his breathing," Did that clear up any confusion?"

Christine looked up at Erik, her lips swollen, her heart beating. She could tell Erik had been equally affected by that kiss and was anxiously awaiting her answer. Instead of giving him the response he expected...she burst into tears. Erik had cursed out loud. "Christine," he said anxiously, "I'm sorry, I was only trying too..." but his words were drowned out by her sobs. Instead of continuing, he had simply held her and whispered words of comfort. He stroked her hair and attempted to sooth her the best he could. They both sunk to the floor and Erik cradled her in his lap, "Shhhh, you are going to make yourself sick. Christine you need to calm down, think of the babies."

Christine had known he was right but couldn't seem to stop herself. She clung to him and sobbed for what seemed like hours. Amazingly, Erik remained loving and patient. He gently held and rocked her back and forth until the cries had died down and Christine had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

When she awoke she found a beautiful red rose tied with a black silk ribbon, just like the night they had sung together. Beside the flower lay a note explaining an emergency with some financiers he had no choice but to sort out. He commanded she stay right where she was until he came home and they could finish their conversation from last night. At first she had been disappointed. Despite her ridiculous accusations last night, she believed him when he said he loved her. She knew she had jumped to the wrong conclusions about the entire situation and was ready to hear him out. Her disappointment, however, faded when she realized Erik had given her a wonderful opportunity to get some much needed advice from her best friend. Advice, she frowned, that she apparently was not going to get. The phone across the room started to ring and Christine pushed herself up, struggling to get off the couch fast enough.

"Hello?" she asked breathlessly

"Christine, what's wrong? Why the devil haven't you been answering your cell phone?!"

Christine smiled, she kind of loved it when Erik got himself worked up over her. "Erik, I'm fine, I...had a little accident. I'm sorry I will probably need to get it replaced."

"Hmmm, I guess it's a good thing I insisted on this house phone isn't it?"

Christine could hear the smugness in his voice. It had been a huge argument between them a few months back. He had insisted they have a house phone and Christine had just laughed claiming she didn't even know they existed anymore. She hadn't even given the number out. She was convinced Erik was the only one who even knew it existed.

"Some good this phone will do me, I don't remember anyone's numbers, I've gotten to used to speed dialing."

She could sense Erik smiling into his phone, "You know the most important one, that's what matters."

"Yes, I guess it's a good thing you forced me to memorize it when I got pregnant."

"That's what a good husband does my darling."

Christine laughed, "And is my good husband coming home soon?" Her voice grew more serious, "I'd like to finish talking."

There were a few moments of silence until Erik sighed, "Christine, please forgive me, I won't be able to make it home until tonight."

Christine's face fell. "What do you mean you won't be home until tonight? Erik, we really need to talk."

"We will Christine, you have my word, the problem I came in for turned out to be more serious then I originally thought. How about when I get home, I cook you the most delicious dinner you have ever had, I give you the most amazing massage you have ever experienced, we have a nice long talk and then a music lesson."

Christine's sat up straight, "But you have refused to give me lessons for months."

"Yes, well I didn't want you to strain yourself, you are in very delicate state right now Christine."

"Oh for goodness sake Erik, I'm only pregnant!"she groaned, "Can I at least leave for my water class this afternoon or am I to remain imprisoned forever?"

Erik chuckled. "I'll release you under one condition."

"Ah, the captor has terms."

"I do. You will not drive yourself anywhere. I will send a driver around and he will take you to your class tonight."

"What if I want to do some shopping as well?"

"Do you?"

"Well, no, but say I change my mind?"

"He has strict instructions to take you wherever your heart desires."

"If that's true then he'll simply pick me up and drive me right back to you."

"Christine..." Erik's voice grew tender, "I want you to know I canceled that article."

Now this was not something she expected, "You did?"

"Yes, I will explain everything when you get home tonight but I need you to know, without a doubt, that I would never have agreed to it if I knew how much it would upset you."

"It's not the article that upset me...it was _her_."

"Well, _she _has no business in our lives. I will tell you everything tonight," Christine heard someone speak to Erik in the background, he responded and then spoke back into the phone, "Christine, I've got to go now. I will count the hours until tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Christine hung up the phone, wearing the most ridiculous grin. How could she ever have doubted him? They still had a lot to talk about, but she felt the weight of the world leave her shoulders.

Erik sighed and adjusted his mask. He couldn't wait to get home, rip the damned thing off and pull his wife into his arms. Christine had terrified him last night. He had been certain she would have put herself into labor if he hadn't been able to calm her down.

"Right this way Mr. Duvone."

Erik turned and faced Carlotta's receptionist. He nodded and followed her down a long hallway. He had decided to head straight into the lion's den. He had changed his original decision to appease her. When she had first approached him he had thought it best to play along until he learned more information regarding her sudden interest in him as well as her real connection with Raoul. He didn't buy it for a second that they were really in love. Raoul had tried to hide it, but he had cringed ever so slightly each time she had touched him. Erik prided himself on his attention to detail, it's what made him such a successful composer and architect. They were both clearly hiding something and he didn't like either of their interest in him and his family. He had made the decision to confront Carlotta late last night. Christine had finally fallen asleep in his arms. After he had gently placed her in bed he paced the room in a frenzy. Something had happened between the two women that night, something he was unaware of. He glanced back over at Christine, sleeping soundly. He had to stop himself from growling like a savage animal at the thought of anyone hurting what was his. If Carlotta had dared to threaten his wife, she would pay dearly.

When the receptionist finally reached Carlotta's office, she knocked once and opened the door, motioning for Erik to head in. He strolled passed her and heard the door click softly behind him.

"Erik, darling, I was not expecting to see you until tonight, don't tell me you couldn't wait?" Carlotta purred as she rose from her desk.

Erik felt his nostrils burn with the intense aroma of her perfume. He put his hand out to stop her from coming any closer.

"Actually, I've come to personally inform you that I'll have to cancel tonight's meeting."

Erik saw Carlotta's face turned deadly, but just as quickly revert back to a friendly teasing smile.

"Why Erik, of course. These things do happen.. When would you like to reschedule?"

Erik rose a brow. "I'm afraid I have no interest in rescheduling. I also have no interest in either you or this magazine. I do, however, have interest in whatever it was you said to my wife last night."

Carlotta's looked stunned, "I...I don't know what you are talking about."

"Like hell you don't," he took a menacing step forward causing Carlotta to shrink back in her chair.

"Don't think you have fooled me for one second. I don't know what caused your sudden interest in me or my family but you _will_ leave us alone."

"And...and if I don't?" she stuttered.

Erik's face grew dark while his hand reached up to his face, slowly removing his mask.

Carlotta gasped and looked away in horror.

"Stay away Carlotta, or you really will get to see what kind of monster I can be."

Carlotta somehow found her voice, "You wouldn't dare."

"I will do anything necessary to protect my family," he growled, "And believe me, a man as hideous as this...is capable of anything."

Carlotta would still not look at him and Erik felt he had made his point. Replacing his mask he paused at the door before leaving, "Oh, one more thing. I will find out what your motives are for seeking me out, it would be in your best interest to just confess everything to me right now."

"Go to hell!" she screamed.

Erik shook his head, "I've already been there, it's your turn," with nothing else to say he shut the door firmly behind him.

Carlotta fumed as she watched the door close. How dare he?! How dare that disgusting monster threaten her! She whipped open the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it quickly she inhaled deeply. So, he had caught on to her little act, had he? She reached into her purse and pulled out the small bag of pills. Well, if Erik thought he could get away that easy, he had another thing coming.

**TBC**


	39. The finale Part 1

**I was told to update soon and I hope this is soon enough! Haha, actually I have these last chapters rolling around in my head so much I am itching to get them written. Only two more chapters to go! Things are about to get craaaazy. I also just noticed that I am almost to 300 reviews! Anyone willing to help me get there? Preeeettty please?**

**I will also be responding to reviews for the next few chapters.**

**Phantom Phan Phorever - No worries! I'm glad you are back reviewing now! I thought it would be fun to add a little LND here and there :)**

**Guest - I will keep going until the end! (Which sadly isn't too far away). That conversion was fun to write, I'm glad you liked it!**

**newbornphanatic - If you're mad at her now...just wait. I can't wait to read your reaction at the end of this chapter. I know Raoul is not as cool as Erik so I hope you can look past him being a lot of this chapter, but trust me, the rest of the story is all E/C.**

**Camelot Emrys - Erik IS a badass! Haha, and that's funny cause I couldn't stop grinning while I was writing it ;)**

**PhantomFan01 - I know it's not a popular opinion but I LOVE the Australian LND. Seriously Ben Lewis' portray is awesome to me. I even love his crazy eyes haha.**

**Million - If only they were candy...Carlotta's been fun to write, so I'm glad you are liking this version of her!**

**phangirl2017 - Awww thanks. We are doing better! And you are right...here we go!**

**Meg's Apartment**

"Yahtzee!"

Lana groaned, slamming her score sheet on the table in annoyance as Raoul won again. She was going stir crazy from being cooped up in Meg's little apartment all day long. To pass the time until they heard back from Nadir, Meg had suggested playing a few board games. Lana had reluctantly agreed because, honestly, she hadn't had any better ideas. The only problem was, Raoul seemed to be winning every one.

"This is getting ridiculous," she grumbled.

"What can I say?" he grinned, "I have amazing luck," he looked thoughtful for a moment and rubbed his chin,"Maybe I should try my luck at gambling."

Meg wrinkled her nose in distaste, "Please don't. Gambling never ends well. You'll most likely end up drowning your sorrows in some hole in the wall bar, so deep in debt you end up betting away the things you love most."

"Assuming he's capable of love," Lana mumbled.

"What was that?" Raoul requested.

"Oh nothing," Lana smiled.

"Be nice you two," Meg warned.

Raoul stretched his arms lazily over his head, "Oh, we're best of friends Megan, don't worry," he winked at Lana, "Isn't that right, Red?"

"Can you stop calling me that?" Lana demanded.

Raoul grinned crookedly, clearly enjoying her reaction.

Meg was saved from having to once again interfere by the ringing of a cell phone. Lana jumped up.

"It's Nadir!" she happily announced. Preferring a bit of privacy, she answered the phone and wandered into Meg's bedroom.

Raoul looked over at Meg, "Any luck getting a hold of Christine?"

She shook her head, "No, I've been trying all afternoon. She's probably furious at me for not calling her back right away. She's been a bit emotional lately."

Raoul ran his hands through his hair, "Well, things aren't going to get much easier for her if we don't stop what Carlotta has planned tonight."

"We will, it will be OK Raoul."

His eyes locked on hers, "What if we don't get there in time?"

Meg looked away, "We will."

Megs words didn't sound too convincing. The clock on her wall ticked endlessly and Raoul found himself growing more agitated each second Lana did not return with news. Unable to stop himself, he stood up abruptly, "We should just go over there now and warn them both."

Meg stood up as well and gently touched his arm, "We will..._after_ we get the files she's blackmailing you with. If we try to stop her before then, she will know you betrayed her. I don't think your luck is going to do you much good in prison."

Raoul shook her off, "Megan, I still don't get it. Why you would you take the risk of not getting there in time...especially for someone like me?"

"Because _you_ took a risk in coming to _us._ Besides, I think that Nadir and Lana both know that Christine would want us to help you," she tried to comfort him once more, "You know, she was never happy about the way things ended between the two of you."

This time Raoul didn't shake her off. He found her touch strangely comforting. Instead he looked down at where her hand rested and heard himself confessing, "Neither was I. I think that's why it was so hard for me to let go. I felt like she was stolen from me," he sighed, "but Erik was right, she was never really mine. She had always belonged to him."

Meg laughed, "You have no idea. I used to think she was nuts. I thought she had built up this unrealistic expectation of love that no one would ever meet. I thought maybe it was a way to keep from getting too close to anyone. Oh it got a little better when she met you but I could still see she felt something was missing. When Erik reappeared and I saw them together, I knew everything she had told me was true. They really were made for each other," Meg stopped, realizing what she was saying. She glanced up at Raoul, "Does it bother you to hear this?"

Raoul chuckled, "It's a little bit of a blow to my ego, but no, it doesn't bother me, not anymore."

"I was always a bit jealous of her you know."

Raoul looked a little stunned, "Why on earth would you be jealous?"

Meg's hand dropped to her side and Raoul felt himself missing her touch.

"Well," she confessed, the embarrassment evident in her voice, "I've never had the best of luck with men, I've always seemed to pick the worst ones. I finally got to the point where I decided to swear them off and focus solely on my dancing. I thought maybe if I did, the right one would just magically turn up. Instead, I've just been single the past few years. Christine, on the other hand, never seemed to have a problem. Not only that, all the guys interested in her were always handsome, incredible, and oddly enough, ready to commit, " she cast him an amused look,"That's a rarer combination than you might think."

"Now when you say handsome, I take it present company is included?" Raoul grinned.

Meg rolled her eyes and hid a smile, "Maybe. Anyway, please don't mistake me, I love Christine dearly and have always been happy for her, but seeing the two of you fight so fervently for her," she shrugged, "a girl can't help but hope that someday...someone might feel the same way about her."

She twisted away, unable to meet his eyes. Had she really just confessed that? What was getting into her? She wasn't typically the sentimental type but ever since Raoul had walked into her apartment, she had been blabbing her deepest secrets. He must think she was a complete basket case, or worse desperate! Deciding she had said enough she was startled to feel his hand slipping shyly into her own.

"You have nothing to be jealous about, you know," he murmured.

Meg looked at their interlocked fingers and raised her eyes to meet his, "I don't know why I keep telling you these things, you must think I'm an emotional mess."

Raoul shook his head and smiled, "No, after the kind of people I've been around, you have no idea how refreshing I find your honesty."

He looked like he was about to say something more but they were interrupted by Lana emerging from the bedroom. "Well, everything is set. Nadir should be here in..."

There was a knock on the door. "Now," Lana finished.

Raoul released Meg's hand and went to answer the door. Nadir did not wait to be invited in. He brushed passed Raoul, dropped the bag he was carrying and headed straight for Lana.

"My dear," he said, kissing her hand. He turned to Meg and did the same. Lastly, he eyed Raoul, "So, you've decided to switch sides have you?"

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that but yes, that's the gist of it," Raoul responded defensively.

Nadir walked over to him purposely, all the while keeping his hands behind his back. Raoul stood his ground, and did his best to not look intimidated. Nadir was not a tall man, but he didn't need to be. His intimidation came from the way he carried himself, how he used his hands, and the flash in his eyes. Even the strength in his voice left no doubt he was not a man to be trifled with.

"Let me make something perfectly clear Blondie," Nadir said in a sinister tone, "I have seen things...done things that you couldn't begin to envision, not even in your deepest, darkest nightmares. I am taking Meg's word that we can trust you, but remember, my loyalties have and always will lay with Erik. If you are playing us right now, if this is some sick part of Carlotta's plan, I will make you suffer in ways you can't imagine. Do I make myself clear?"

Raoul felt frozen in fear but somehow managed to nod.

"That's enough," Meg interceded. "Let's stop wasting time and get on with it."

Nadir took one last long look at Raoul and turned around, "Very well," He walked over the bag he had dropped and opened it up. He pulled out two black form fitting suits. He tossed one in Raoul's direction and the other in Meg's.

"Put these on quickly. After you are dressed I will help you put in your earpieces."

"Earpieces?" Meg asked.

"Yes, so we can communicate once you are both inside the apartment."

"Both?! Wait a second," Raoul interrupted, "No way. Meg is _not_ going inside."

"Excuse me?" Meg's eyes widened.

Raoul looked at Meg, "You heard me, Megan. I will be the only one going in."

Nadir folded his arms across his chest, "The plan is for two people to enter her apartment."

"Then find a new plan, or better yet, you take her place. I will not allow her to be put in danger because of me."

"Now _allow_? We stayed up all night making plans to do exactly this. What did you think was going to happen?!" Meg asked him furiously.

"I don't know," Raoul barked, "But none of it involved you putting yourself at risk! I didn't expect any of this. I just came to do the right thing...I" his voice started to crack, "I...can't put you in jeopardy Megan, not for something that was my fault to begin with."

Meg's hands curled into fists and she glared at Raoul.

"Uh oh," Lana whispered to Nadir, "I've seen this look before."

"Look, I admire your chivalry, Raoul, I really do, but I'm going into that apartment, with or without you."

His eyes turned wild, "You think that's what this is?! _Chivalry_?!"

Meg raised her chin, "Of course, and I'm done discussing it. I will be in my room changing." She marched toward her bedroom, "I guess you can decide if I'll be doing this alone or not," she added before slamming the door shut.

Lana couldn't help but chuckle at Raoul's expression. "Is she always this stubborn?" he asked her.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"Surely you both agree with me?"

"Meg's a grown woman," Nadir said calmly, "It's her decision."

Realizing he was not going to win, Raoul picked up his suit and stormed into the bathroom, also slamming the door behind him.

Lana looked at Nadir skeptically, "You don't really need two people in that apartment do you?"

"It would certainly help things progress a bit quicker," he stated.

She put her hands on her hips and faced him angrily, "With them or with the plan?"

"I am a man of many objectives, my dear."

Lana placed her hands on her hips and glared, "You remember that he worked for Richard Duvone and helped humiliate Erik at that concert right?"

Nadir reached over and stroked her cheek, "My darling, he was a mixed up kid who had his heart broken, how would you feel if I had done that to you?"

"Shhh," she shooed his hand away, "no one is suppose to know about us yet."

Nadir chuckled, "Meg's a good judge of character, trust her."

Lana only sighed and hoped Nadir was once again correct.

Once Raoul and Meg had finished dressing, Nadir reviewed the entire plan. After making sure everyone knew their part he reminded them, "Raoul and Meg, just stick to the plan and we will be fine. Remember, I can hear everything through your earpieces and vice versa. I have the blueprints to her apartment and will be guiding you each step of the way. Any questions?"

"No," they both said in unison.

"Good luck," Lana added.

A short while later Raoul and Meg had made their way up the fire escape and safely into Carlotta's apartment. Nadir and Lana were parked in a car a few blocks away.

"The easy part is over," Raoul, "now we need to find those files and get the hell out of here."

Meg stared down at the street below, "That was the easy part?"

Raoul adjusted his earpiece, "Nadir," he whispered in the darkness, "we're in. And thanks for this niffty little instrument " he patted his pocket, "I never would have gotten her window open without it. I don't suppose I can keep it?"

"Not a chance, now pay attention Bondie, so far so good. I've tapped into all the neighbors phones and as of now, no calls have been sent out regarding suspicious activity. Now," Nadir instructed through the microphone, "the window you came through should have placed you in kitchen. Take a right through the dinning room and then an immediate left. That should take you right to her office. It's the most obvious place to start."

Meg whipped out her flashlight and shined it through the darkness, "This way."

Raoul tried to make out his surroundings in the darkness. From what he could see the entire apartment was quite stylish though a bit bland. It was decorated with black and white furniture and had an air of coldness about it. Everything he touched looked expensive yet there was no warmth in any of the objects surrounding him.

Meg turned around, "What is this woman's ungodly obsession with cats?"

Raoul looked at her quizzically and Meg pointed her flashlight to a wall covered in lavish pictures of a white Persian cat. There were images of all kinds: water colors, oil paintings, and photographs all depicting what appeared to be the same feline. Meg let her flashlight drop until it landed on a beautiful oak table pushed against the center of the wall. On the table sat a large black and white photograph of the same Persian cat lounging on a luxurious pillow, dressed in a fur coat and decked out with extravagant jewelry.

"Is that even legal?" Meg whispered.

Raoul was about to answer when the flash light moved to the left and revealed a tree shaped hanger lined with dozens of diamond studded collars, all in different colors and textures. Glancing to the other side of the picture, Raoul and Meg were perplexed to see a miniature wardrobe with one door wide open. The open door exposed various cat size hats, coats, shoes, and even wigs.

"You have got to be kidding me," Raoul muttered. He turned to Meg, "Well, if I wasn't afraid of her before, I'm petrified now."

While they both studied the outlandish shrine, Raoul was startled when something soft and furry rubbed against his leg. Jumping up in shock he raced forward knocking Meg straight to the ground.

"Ouch," Meg hollered as Raoul landed right on top of her.

"What on earth are you doing?" she demanded.

Raoul recovered quickly from his shock and raised himself on his elbows. Looking down at her he grinned, "Sorry, I think the object of Carlotta's obsession just attempted to make contact."

"Well my knee is going to make contact with something of yours if you don't get off me."

Raoul grinned even wider, "I'd love to see you try."

She once again tried to stop it but Meg found herself smiling back, "I'd love nothing more then to accept that challenge and make you eat your words, but as we are on a tight schedule, rain check?"

Raoul's smile faded and his face turned soft and more serious, "I'll hold you to that."

"My money is on Meg," came Nadir's voice through their earpieces.

Meg blushed, remembering Nadir and Lana were listening to every word they said.

Enjoying her embarrassment, Raoul smiled once more and reluctantly pushed himself off her. He then held out his hand and pulled her to her feet. Motioning to the left he commented, "I believe her office should be right through there."

Meg turned and followed him in. Sure enough, he was right.

Raoul whispered out instructions, "You take the desk, I'll try the filing cabinets."

"It can't be that obvious," Meg argued, "I think we should start by looking for a hidden safe or something."

Raoul shook his head, "No, trust me, start with the obvious."

Meg looked like she wanted to argue but obeyed and walked over to the enormous mahogany desk. She started opening the stop drawer and stopped.

"Raoul," she practically shouted.

"Shhh," he commanded, "What?"

"You're not going to believe this," she said stunned, "There's a file laying right here with your name on it."

Raoul moved quickly over to where she stood. Taking the file from her hands, he skimmed through the documents inside. His eyes filled with delight and he took a step closer to her. There bodies were side by side as he looked down at her, his hands brushing the hair from her face.

"You did it Meg, this is it."

"I did?" she practically squeaked, his nearness was beginning to affect her once again, "Wait," she cocked her head to the side, "you just called me Meg."

Raoul set the file down and pulled her into his arms, "I did," he murmured as his lips closed softly over hers. Meg stood perfectly still as his mouth coaxed a response from her. Finally realizing he was actually kissing her and she was doing nothing about it, she opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. The kiss deepened but never lost its gentleness. When he at last released her they both looked at one another and smiled.

"We should get out of here," Raoul said softly.

Meg nodded and slipped her hand in his as he led them back to the fire escape. "I can't believe she left it right there," she told him, "I feel like we didn't deserve to find it, like...we should have had to look harder or something."

Raoul raised her hand to his lips, "Sometime what we're looking for can be right in front of us. Then, when we finally open our eyes we wonder...why didn't I it sooner?"

Realizing he was no longer talking about the files, Meg felt her heart flutter.

"Look," Lana's voice boomed in their ears, "as much as I hate to break up the sweet little moment you two are having right now, I need you to confirm you've got what we came for."

"We've got it," Meg whispered, "We're on our way down. Now lets just hope we aren't too late."

**Meanwhile...**

Erik was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard a knock at the door. His plan was to surprise Christine with a romantic dinner when she got home. He had prepared her favorite dishes and scattered candles and rose petals throughout each room. Soft music was playing in the background and a bottle of sparkling grape juice was chilling on the table. He smiled, grape juice would have to suffice until she was able to enjoy anything stronger again. He had given the staff the week off. He felt he and Christine needed some time alone. Hearing another knock he wondered who could be calling so late. Christine had a key and he hadn't made any appointments. Walking through the dinning room he entered the foyer and opened the door.

His expression turned to stone. "What are you doing here?"

"Erik," Carlotta looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, "please, may I come in?"

"Absolutely not, I thought I made myself clear this afternoon."

She nodded, pulled out a tissue, and dabbed her eyes, "You did...you did. But, you also asked for a confession, that's why I'm here."

Erik looked skeptical, "You've come to confess?"

"Yes," she whispered, breaking into sobs.

Erik grew uncomfortable. He really had not expected her to show up in such a state.

"Please, let me come in. I will tell you everything."

Erik thought long and hard. If this was some kind of trick, he wanted no part in it. Besides, he was in his house, alone. If she was really ready to tell him everything, it would be safer for her to do it tomorrow morning in his office.

He was just about to tell her so when he heard her whisper "I can tell you the real reason your father never loved you. It wasn't because of your face, there is more he never told you."

If she had been attempting to get his attention, she succeeded. "And you know this how?"

"I was his girlfriend for a long time Erik, he told me everything."

Erik found the temptation to much to resist. He had to know what she knew. If this was all nonsense he would kick her out in a heartbeat. He moved to the side and motioned for her to come in. He led her to the study and gestured for her to sit. He then walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"You better make this quick, my wife is due home soon and I want you long gone by the time she walks through that door."

Carlotta sniffled a bit more and solemnly nodded. "Of course," she said. "I don't suppose you have any more tissues? I'm afraid I've used my last one and I'd rather not blow my nose on your curtains."

"I'll be right back," he growled, "And when I return, you better start talking." Erik set his drink down and left the room.

Carlotta raced across the room to where Erik's drink sat. She took out a small white pill from her pocket, dropped it his scotch and watched until it dissolved completely. She then quickly returned to her original spot and forced a few more fake tears to the surface.

When Erik returned he practically threw the box of Kleenex at Carlotta. "There," He walked over to his glass and downed it in one gulp. Pouring himself another he glared, "Now, tell me about my father."

Carlotta's tears vanished and she sneered victoriously. "My dear Erik, I'm afraid I do have a little confession, but not the one you had hoped for."

Erik narrowed his eyes as he felt the room start to spin.

"You see...I lied. Your father really did hate you because of your face. How could he not? I threw up the moment you left my office. It was revolting."

Erik tried to make his way to the couch but felt himself stumbling.

"Here," he heard Carlotta murmur, "Let me help you."

He tried to push her away but found himself too weak to do anything. His vision was also starting to blur though he could vaguely make out Carlotta looming above him. He cringed as he felt her lips brush his ear.

"Poor stupid monster. I have been waiting for this moment ever since you sent my only love to prison. I will do anything to see Richard Duvone's wish fulfilled. And do you know what that wish is?" She spoke breathlessly, as if she found the words incredibly seductive, "To ruin your life."

Erik felt burst of strength and attempted to fight the drug like state he was slipping into to. Carlotta jumped back as he attempted to stand. It was no use though, the drugs were quickly winning. He fell back against the couch and grabbed his head.

"What are you going to do with me?" he choked out.

Carlotta smiled, "It's not what I'm going to do with you as much as what we are going to do together...at least what it will look like we've done together." She laughed menacingly.

"If I timed everything right, you will wake back up the very moment your pretty little wife walks through that door. She will no doubt be in for the shock of her life to find her husband and another woman in a...lets just say less than delicate position."

"She'll never...buy it," he managed to gasp.

"Oh, I will make it look convincing...don't you worry. Now, enjoy your sleep my lover, it's the last bit of peace you'll have before I ruin your life forever."

Against his will, Erik felt his eye lids start to close. He fought to stay awake as long as he could but the last sound he remembered before passing out was Carlotta's high pitched cackle echoing in his ears.

**30 minutes later...**

Christine was exhausted. After her prenatal swimming class she had decided to do some shopping. She picked out a couple of new shirts for Erik. She had set a plan in motion a while back where she would slowly sneak some color into his wardrobe little by little. Still, she had to be sneaky about it. She had also bought herself a new cell phone and a maternity negligee, in Erik's favorite color, black. She might look completely ridiculous wearing it, but she was determined to end their lack of intimacy tonight. Taking her keys out of her purse she juggled her various bags and unlocked the front door. Walking into the foyer she called out Erik's name. She saw candlelight coming from the dinning room and heard music echoing through the halls. Rose petals lined the hallway. She beamed. Erik must have had the same thing on his mind. Setting her bags down in the hall she practically floated toward the dinning room. That is when she heard a voice coming from the study.

"Shhh...Erik, I didn't think you're wife would be home until later!"

Startled, Christine changed her direction and approached the study door. She saw the flicker of candlelight and noticed the door was slightly ajar. Curious as to what Erik could be up to, she pushed hard until the door swung completely open. Taking a look inside she gasped. There entangled on the couch, clothed in practically nothing, lay her husband and the woman she hated most in the world, Carlotta.

**To Be Continued...**


	40. The finale- Part 2

**Sqeakers- I thought about going that direction but it ended up feeling too forced. I went in a different direction and I hope you like it just as much :)**

**Aqua42161- Mmmmhmmmm that Carlotta is one piece of work! Here is your update!**

**Million- Man, all of those choices were good. If I could have found a way to use number 10, I would have! That would have been hilarious!**

**thegeyerguesthoouse- *Rubs cheek from slap* Ok, I sort of deserved that. But what good is a finale without a cliff hanger? Please forgive me and I hope this chapter appeases your anger!**

**Phantom Phan Phorever- As...you...wish!**

**Guest - Yay! Thank you for being my 300th reviewer! I seriously can't believe it has come that far. My reviewers are the greatest!**

**phangirl2017 - I hope this chapter is the medicine you need to help with your sickness!**

**Camelot Emrys- Ding Ding Ding! It was a LND reference. Let's see if you can spot the one in this chapter :)**

**PhantomFan01 - Erik should take note but we both know he's better at writing notes to others hahahahaha...wait did that even make sense?**

**Everyonedeserveslove- ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**newbornphanatic- I'm so glad you are liking the change in Raoul. I wish I could tell you Carlotta gets better as well but...she certainly won't get an awwww from you anytime soon.**

**PrimrosesInTheRain- Your review made my day! I'm just glad you found it, read it and reviewed! Good call on Nadir and Lana ;) I've had them in mind for each other since the beginning. Seriously thank you for such wonderful and kind words. Good news though...no more cliffhangers! Hehe**

**LaurenvBelladonna- Wow, thank you. I'm so glad you liked Erik's background. Meg was a necessary character for me but Lana wasn't. I'm glad you came around to like her because I like the idea of Christine having a few girlfriends and I wanted a love interest for Nadir. Nadir and Meg just never worked for me so she was born. Again, thank you for your compliments!**

**Alyssa- Happy Birthday! I dedicate this chapter to you on your big day. I hope you have a ****wonderful day and that you enjoy the ending of this story!**

**Blue Angels Song- The fact that you stayed up all night reading my story is one of the greatest compliments I could ask for. I am honored you found it so enjoyable!**

**Princess of Pirates- Your wish is my command. Enjoy!**

**Meg's Apartment**

Erik groaned and rubbed his throbbing forehead. He felt like he had been hit in the head with hammer. Had he been drinking last night? The last thing he remembered was making Christine dinner. After that...his memories were hazy. While he attempted to sort out his jumbled thoughts, a voice whispered softly in his ear, "Ahh, you are awake. Perfect timing lover. Your little wife has just gotten home. It's showtime. "

He tried to open his eyes but couldn't make anything out. Everything around him seemed blurry, including the woman sprawled out on top of him. Wait, why was there a woman on him? "Christine?" he croaked. The voice rose in volume, "Shhh...Erik, I didn't think you're wife would be home until later!"

That voice...it wasn't Christine's. He could pick her voice out in a crowd of millions. No, this voice was no where near as beautiful, it reminded him of...Erik's eyes snapped open. "Carlotta..." he snarled, still in a daze. His focus was momentarily distracted by a small gasp coming from the hallway. He turned his head toward the door and his heart dropped. Christine was staring at him with her mouth agape. Her complexion was deathly white and her eyes wide were wide with shock. The fog surrounding his thoughts started to lift and for the first time he started to remember. He remembered making dinner, the knock on the door, Carlotta's tears, his drink, and the sense of helplessness as he slipped out of consciousnesses. Noting the tears starting to form in Christine's eyes, he took in his surroundings for the first time. He was lying on the couch clad in only his underwear. Carlotta was sprawled out on top of him dressed in a sheer bra and panties. Blanching in horror Erik pushed her off him and scrambled to his feet.

Carlotta recovered gracefully and pretended to look horrified. "Christine, I am so sorry...Erik and I didn't expect you home so soon. We were discussing some business and..." she blushed, "...things escalated. You have to believe Erik, he never meant for you to walk in on us like this."

"You lying viper!" Erik's voice thundered throughout the room. "Why don't you tell her the damn truth! That you drugged me and plotted this whole damn thing!" He turned toward a still silent Christine, his eyes pleading, "Please, you've go to believe me Christine. I didn't touch her! I would never..." his hands covered the unmasked half of his face, "oh god.."

Carlotta sauntered over to Erik and attempted to comfort him, "Baby it's OK, you're just a man, you told me yourself, you have needs, you couldn't control yourself..."

Before Erik could push her away, a low threatening voice sharply cut off her words.

"Get your filthy hands off my husband."

Carlotta dropped her arm immediately.

Still keeping her voice eerily calm she continued, "Good, now step away from him _now_."

Carlotta didn't know what to think. She had been expecting screaming and tears, not this calm collective woman making her way toward them. More out of curiosity than anything else, she reluctantly obeyed.

On the outside Christine seemed calm but Erik could tell on the inside she was seething. Dear God, what if she didn't believe him? He knew how everything looked, Carlotta had made sure it looked as bad as it possibly could. He couldn't lose her, not like this, not on such a deception. He was about to start pleading again when he saw her move. She rested one hand on her belly and walked over to where Erik and Carlotta stood. Her eyes were burning and both Erik and Carlotta could feel the rage surging from her body. Christine's hand dropped from her belly and fell to her side. Both watched as it clenched into a fist. Erik braced his body and prepared for the slap which was surely meant for him. If that was what would calm her down long enough for a chance to explain, he would suffer a thousand slaps.

Carlotta tried to stifle her grin. Here it was, Christine was about to hit her innocent husband. A nasty divorce would soon follow and she would be there to watch every tragic detail. She watched as Christine made her way to Erik. Here it was...any minute. Suddenly Christine stopped and turned to face her instead. The next thing she saw was Christine's fist flying in her face and knocking her clean off her feet.

Carlotta hollered and landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"My nose! You pregnant bitch," she screamed, "I just had that done!"

"Well, now it's been improved," Christine replied.

"You silly little cunt, your husband seduces another woman and you blame _the woman?!_"

Christine scooped up Carlotta's clothes and tossed them at her. "You really thought I'd buy this didn't you?!" She started to laugh, "Oh, I admit you had me shocked, bravo on the theatrics by the way. You were very convincing. But as it turns out, I may have to actually thank you."

"Thank me?" Carlotta asked stunned.

Christine smiled, "Why yes, you see, up until this moment, I did carry some doubt that Erik still wanted me. Call it female insecurity, call it pregnancy hormones, whatever it was, I had it. Then, I walked into this room to see the one thing I had been fearing most and..."

Erik held his breath while she paused. Carlotta wasn't so patient. "And?" she shrieked.

"Nothing," Christine smirked, "Nothing. When faced with the actual reality of Erik cheating on me...I couldn't believe it."

Erik was torn between beaming with happiness and weeping for joy. Had he really heard correctly? She believed him?!

"You see," Christine walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of water, "Your relationships may work that way...but ours does not. Erik and I have something more extraordinary. The love we feel for each other...it...it posses us. It doesn't falter or fade and it certainly won't die. Not even over something like this. Oh, we might act like idiots every now and then, don't mistake me. But after all the trials we've endured to be together, the idea of him throwing it all away for one night with anyone else... specifically you," Christine snorted, "is utterly absurd, laughable even. So you see..." she took a slip from her glass and looked down at Carlotta, "I should actually be thanking you because, " she motioned with her hand, "without all of this, I might never have realized that."

Carlotta's face twisted with rage. She looked as if she was about to lunge at Christine and rip her eyes out. As if reading her mind, Erik walked quickly over to Christine and pulled her behind him. He lowered himself to her level and his eyes bore into hers, "It's over. You've lost. Get the hell out of my house," he growled.

As soon as Erik had gotten the words out, the front door burst open and a group of people rushed in, tripping over one another in their attempt to squeeze through the door fast enough.

"Christine! Christine, it's all a set...!" Meg stopped when she saw the scene before her, including Carlotta's bloody nose, "...up," she finished. "I take it we are too late?"

"Meg?" Christine exclaimed. She then noticed the rest of the group standing behind her. "What on earth are all of you doing here?"

Lana stepped forward, "We found out about Carlotta's plan and came to warn you but, from what I see, you seem to have everything under control." Lana glanced over to Erik and bit her cheek to keep from laughing. He was still wearing practically nothing and seemingly too angry to notice that he was now half naked in front of an entire group of people.

"Erik," she whistled while shooting Christine a quick wink, "I like the new look. I see Christine's been holding out on us..."

Thankfully Erik was saved from any more embarrassment by Nadir who, always one step ahead, had already left to retrieve a robe.

During this brief exchange, Carlotta picked up her clothes and had quickly dressed. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this. Not after all her careful planning. How had this whole thing gone wrong?! How had...she stopped and glanced back over where Christine's friends were now gathered. Her eyes narrowed as she made out a figure she had not noticed before. Raoul. Raoul was standing off to the side and holding some blonde bitch's hand. Had he double crossed her?! He wouldn't dare. But if how he was looking at that whore was any indication, that's exactly what he had done. Carlotta grabbed her purse and straightened her skirt. Well, if she couldn't ruin Erik and Christine's life tonight...she could still destroy _his_.

Plastering a smile on her face she ran her hands through her hair and walked over to Raoul, "Games up," she drew her body close to his side, "You did a great job keeping them busy for me but the freak is right, we've lost." Carlotta almost squealed in delight as she watched the color drain from the blonde's face. Just to make things more realistic she decided to run her hands up and down his chest, "You will of course still be paid as agreed. I'll see you later tonight."

Meg dropped his hand and backed away, "Raoul, you didn't."

Raoul pushed Carlotta away, "No! I never..." he reached for Meg but she took a step back. "Megan, please, you can't believe her, I..." he looked around frantically, "Guys I...I know I'm not completely innocent but I was _not_ a part of this! You have to believe me!"

Carlotta laughed then lowered her voice to the pretense of a whisper, all the while making sure her words carried through the room, "Oh, I get it, you're not done, " she winked, "we'll talk later."

Raoul saw Erik heading toward them both with a murderous glean in his eye. Crap, he was about to get thrown out, not only of the house, but out of the life of someone he could actually see a real future with. He had finally done the right thing and felt, for the first time in a long time, something other than hatred and pain. Determination coursed through his body. There was no way in hell he was going to lose everything now. Pride be damned. He would do the one thing Carlotta would least expect, the one thing he'd swore he'd die before doing, he would apologize.

"First of all, you malicious little cow, there is no 'we' and there is no 'plan'. I told them _everything _Carlotta." He turned and faced the group of people now staring, "Look, I know you all have ever reason not to believe me. I have done some pretty shitty things, particularly to you Erik." At the mention of his name Erik stopped. He seemed torn between listening to what he had to say or tearing his limbs off. Raoul relaxed slightly when Christine came up beside her husband and urged him to listen. At his wife's touch the masked man seemed to calm down. He then crossed his arms over his chest and glared impatiently. His posture told Raoul he was skeptical to hear anything he had to say but he would allow him to continue. Raoul took a deep breathe, almost chocking to get out the words, "Erik...I'm..sorry."

Erik rose a brow.

"I handled Christine leaving me...poorly."

"Poorly?" Erik challenged.

Raoul he ran his hand through his hair, "More than poorly."

Erik continued to scowl.

Raoul conceded, "Alright, I was a complete asshole. But even worse than that, I am sorry for what I did the night of the concert. What I helped your father do was unforgivable. At the time I...I felt I was entitled to revenge," he shook his head, "but you both showed me again and again how wrong I was. Watching you on stage that night was agonizing. I went from being jealous of Christine choosing you, to being jealous of what you both had."

Christine leaned into her husband and smiled remembering how that night quickly led to their beautiful wedding. Erik seemed to reminisce as well because his arm tightened and he kissed the top of her head. Carlotta, on the other hand, was feeling a different set of emotions. Her eyes were practically popping out of their sockets at his admission. All eyes were on Raoul as he continued.

"Yes, it's true I was part of Carlotta's plan in the beginning but I couldn't go through with it. Last night I went to Meg's apartment and confessed the whole thing."

Everyone turned to Meg and she nodded.

"I have been completely honest ever since." His voice faltered, "I know 24 hours is not a long enough time to earn your unconditional trust, but even if you never believe me...never trust me...you need to know I did everything in my power to stop this tonight."

Raoul looked around, Christine had tears in her eyes but Erik's face gave away nothing. His heart dropped, honesty hadn't worked. Carlotta looked once again triumphant. His head fell, she was right about one thing, it was all over. Then, without warning, he felt a small hand slip into his own.

"I believe you," Meg whispered.

He closed his eyes tight and squeezed her hand. If she was the only one, it would be enough.

Erik watched their exchange carefully. He had heard enough. He marched over to Carlotta and gripped her arm tightly, "No more games. You will be leaving, now."

Realizing Erik was choosing to believe Raoul and that she had truly lost, Carlotta played the only card she had left. Pointing to Raoul she yelled, "You son of a bitch! I will see you pay! You think you can betray me and get away with it?!" Catching Erik off guard, she broke free from his grasp and charged for Raoul. She drew her hand back, ready to strike but Meg was quicker. She caught her wrist in mid air, "Oh no you don't. Try anything like that again and I will finish the job Christine started on your nose."

Carlotta ripped her arm away and found Erik's grip on her once again. This time it was like steel and her struggling was useless.

As he dragged her to the front door, she screamed, "You fool! I still have those files! I hope you enjoy prison because I am going to personally send you there!"

"You mean these files?" Nadir interrupted and produced an envelope.

Carlotta stopped struggling, "How did you get those?!"

He grinned, "I believe the real question is, now that I have them, what am I going to do with them?"

She watched in horror as he strolled over to the fire place and gestured to Raoul, "Would you care to do the honors?"

Raoul approached the blazing fire and reached for the files. As if saying goodbye to more then just some condemning paperwork, he took one final look at his past and tossed it into the flames.

A chilling desperate laugh started to bubble out of Carlotta, "You think this is the end of me?! You think I won't find a way to make you all pay! Just you wait...I won't rest until I see all of you suffer for what you did to Richard!"

Erik tightened his grip as she became more and more hysterical. "So that's what this was all about?" he hissed.

"Yes, you took away the love of my life and I will see the same done to you. All of you!" Erik started to shove her once again toward the door when Nadir stopped him.

"One moment, Erik," Nadir held up one last envelope. "I believe my dear you are making is called an 'empty threat'. You see, " he strolled leisurely over to her, "I have something that might change your mind."

Nadir nodded to Erik and he released his grip. Carlotta snatched up the envelope greedily and tore it open. Her eyes widened with alarm.

"Where did you get these?!"

"My dear, it's what I do. Now," Nadir's face took on a chilling expression, "you will leave _quietly_ and go far far away. You will never speak or even think about anyone in this room again. If I hear even a whisper that you are plotting something, these files _will_ fall into the wrong hands. Do I make myself clear?"

Carlotta was at a loss for words. She was so terrified she stood silent for a full two minutes before gaining the courage to nod.

The malice in Nadir's expression instantly vanished and he grinned, "Good girl. You may keep those," he said motioning to the files, "I've got plenty more at home. Now, off with you, and remember...not another word."

Carlotta spun on her heels and fled the apartment as quickly as she could.

Immediately after her departure the air lifted and it was easy to breathe again. Raoul drew Meg into his arms and Lana came to stand by Nadir. Erik made sure the door was locked and walked back into the study.

He decided to address the room. "Friends," his eyes narrowed, "..and Raoul. I don't want any of you to think me ungrateful for this well meaning intrusion, believe me, your assistant was invaluable tonight. But my wife and I have some unfinished business. If you would excuse us for the rest of the night I would be grateful."

"Of course," Nadir said instantly." He walked over and shook Erik's hand. "Always a pleasure dear friend." Erik gripped his hand and pulled him within ear shot.

"What was in those files?"

"Ah," Nadir grinned, "a gentlemen never tells."

Erik rolled his eyes but allowed the subject to drop, for now. Nadir made his way over to Lana and extended his arm, "Shall we my love?"

"My love?" Christine repeated.

Lana glared at Nadir who only grinned wider. He led her out the door while she mouthed an apology to Christine along with a promise to call and explain later.

"Nadir and Lana?" Christine glanced at Erik, "You don't look surprised. Why don't you look surprised?"

"My dear, when it comes to Nadir, nothing surprises me anymore."

Christine laughed, he had a point. She spun around and faced Meg and Raoul, "You two. You won't get off so easily. I take it, as you have been holding hands since you walked in, there is something going on."

Meg shot Raoul a silent look and he nodded. She pulled Christine over to a corner in the room and whispered, "Christine, I need you to be honest. Do you mind?"

Christine smiled, "Do you like him?"

Meg blushed, "I do. I know he's not perfect but there is something there. I didn't plan on this _at all_. Please don't think I ever wanted to fall for your ex-boyfriend." She fidgeted nervously, "I know it might take some getting used to and I don't know if you guys could ever come to accept him but..."

Christine stopped her, "Erik will accept him if I can. He loves me and he cares for you too. I just want you to be happy. Besides if you want the honest truth," she shot a quick glance to Raoul, "he never looked at me the way I've seen him looking at you."

Meg blushed, "Thank you Christine." She stepped forward and pulled her in for a quick hug.

While the girls were huddled in the corner whispering, Erik continued to stare icily at Raoul.

"You know I still don't trust you."

"I know," Raoul wasn't surprised in the slightest. "I have to ask though, why didn't you throw me out with Carlotta?"

"Because I trust Meg and I trust her judgement," he said simply. "Besides, apologizing to me must have been excruciating for you."

"One of the hardest things I've ever had to do," he smirked.

"Don't think I won't kill you if you hurt her."

"You wouldn't be Erik if we had a conversation that didn't include a death threat."

"Then we understand each other," Erik held out his hand. Raoul hesitated out of surprise but quickly recovered. He took Erik's hand and shook it firmly, sealing a truce for the time being.

"Are we interrupting boys?" Christine asked, a hint of amusement in her tone.

Erik released Raoul's hand. "Not at all my dear. We are finished, for now."

The girls said their goodbyes and Christine and Erik finally found themselves alone. For a moment they simply stared at each other, taking in everything that had happened. Finally, Erik opened his arms and Christine flew inside his embrace. He held her for a long time before he spoke. When he did his voice was broken and full of pain.

"I thought for a moment you wouldn't believe me. I thought I had lost you."

Christine reached up and removed his mask then snuggled in closer. "You thought wrong. You will never lose me. Besides, where am I going to find another masked musical genius who happens to be a billionaire?"

Erik chuckled, "Very true," holding on to the lightness of the moment he added,"By the way, I hope you weren't too attached to that couch because I plan to burn it."

"Oh thank goodness," Christine looked up to the ceiling and and sighed in relief, "it's been ruined for me forever."

The small joke seemed to relax them both. Erik took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom. He brought her to the bed and continued to hold her. Gently stroking her hair he asked, "How are the babies?"

"Feel for yourself," Christine grabbed his hand and placed it gently on her belly. Erik jumped when he felt one of the babies stretch, as well as Christine's belly expand to accommodate the movement.

He looked up at Christine incrediously, "I felt his foot," he exclaimed.

Christine laughed in delight, "Or her. I have no idea which one is where right now. They haven't been the most cooperative. A trait they no doubt inherited from their father."

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Christine looked confused, "For what?"

"Everything," He took her face in his hands. "I've been consumed with providing them every physical need, I've been neglecting the important things. Hell, that's the first time I've ever really _felt_ them. I've just been so terrified..."

"Is that why you've been so distant lately?" She looked down embarrassed, "Why you haven't touched me in so long?"

Erik got to his feet and knelt beside the bed. He took her hands in his and forced her to meet his gaze, "I've wanted to, God knows how I've wanted to. You are the most desirable woman I have ever met and you're mine," he rested his forehead in her lap, "I lie awake at night, my fingers begging to touch you. But I know if I give in, even for a moment, I won't be able to stop."

Christine gripped his chin and forced his head up, "What evil could possibly come of that?"

Erik tore his face away and stood once more. He walked swiftly to the window and clenched his hands behind his back. Christine rose as well and joined him. He flinched when he felt her touch him but she didn't let up. Slowly she spun him around and reached for his hand. She brought it up to her chest and pressed it firmly against her breast. Christine closed her eyes relishing the contact after so long an absence. She heard him inhale sharply.

"I'll ask you again, what harm can there be in wanting me?"

Erik made no attempt to move his hand away. His treacherousness body began shaking with need. He had to tell her, he had to end this torment. "You're in such a delicate condition," he found himself finally confessing, "I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I'm afraid you will die like her."

Christine dropped his hand. "Like your mother?"

Erik closed his eyes and nodded.

"Erik look at me."

He opened his eyes and saw his wife standing in front of him, her hands on her hips, her eyes full of frustration.

"Erik, I know I will never fully understand what it was like to come from such a family as yours, but I do know what it's like to lose a parent. We are both without parents. Still, I need you to understand that I am _not_ your mother. She had conditions that I do not have. The doctor has given us no restrictions and I would never ask you to do anything that would put me or the babies in jeopardy."

Erik's eyes bore into hers. "I know that Christine, but what if something goes wrong that I can't stop ?"

"Erik, despite what you might think, you can't control everything."

"I don't accept that," he stated matter-of-factly.

Christine suppressed a groan. Really, she loved his stubbornness but sometimes the man could drive her crazy. She tried a different tactic, "Erik, I can't promise nothing will ever go wrong, but I do know we can't go the rest of our lives terrified to live. I can't stay terrified that you will leave me and you can't stay terrified I will die. We need to trust in each other, we need to trust in the love we have for one another. I trusted you tonight, I need the same trust back."

Erik looked as if he wanted to argue but he stayed silent and let her continue.

"Most importantly though, we need to communicate with one another. I need to tell you when I am having doubts about something and you need to do the same."

"I can do communication."

Christine smiled, "Good. At least we are getting somewhere."

Erik wrapped his hand in her curls and brought her forehead to rest against his, "Christine...I love you."

She brought his hand back to her breast, "Then show me. I don't know when the end will be. I could die from a million different things besides childbirth."

Erik looked like he was going to be sick.

"The point is, if I don't have your love completely, than I am already dead. I don't want to live half a life, no matter what is going to happen in the future. I want your full love. Erik, no one loves as you do, no one could ever love someone so passionately so completely, I want it all. I _need_ it all...please Erik."

She watched as understanding finally dawned in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Christine...I've..."

She silenced him. "Shhhh. No more talking. Show me."

Christine reached her hands in front of his robe and slowly untied it. Erik felt the robe slide off his body and drop to the floor. He was already hard but at the exploration of her hands, he lost all control. Still mindful of her shape, he practically ripped the clothes off her. Christine's eyes flashed with excitement at her husband's impatience. He touched her greedily, like a man starved. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to him. The longings which had been pent up for so long were finally unleashed as their cries of pleasure lasted long into the morning. After their energies had been spent, Erik still refused to let her go. He cradled her close and safe in his arms, relishing the depth of love and trust they had discovered that night. He had felt unloved for so long, always searching for that place he belonged. Now, with Christine in his arms, he had truly found the only place he'd ever want to be.

**The End**

**I hope you liked how I concluded the drama. I wanted their relationship to show some growth. They both have been needing to learn to trust and communicate and I wanted this confrontation with Carlotta a chance for them to really mature together. Only one chapter left! (the epilogue) . I will try to hold back the tears :( Hit that review button, there won't be many more chances!**


	41. Epilogue

_**Wow! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! If anyone is still waiting for the epilogue, here it is! Please forgive me for my absence! At first I had just been extremely busy but then when I actually sat down to write this last chapter, my brain refused! Seriously, worst case of writers block EVER! I think my body was refusing to let go of this story haha. But never fear, I have finished it! I hope you love it and it leaves you with warm fuzzies. Thank you EVERYONE who has ever reviewed or supported me. It took longer then anticipated but I would never have finished without all of your encouragement. I really hope you have enjoyed reading!**_

Erik strolled in the front door, removed his jacket and called out to his wife.

"Christine?!"

"In here," she hollered from the kitchen.

Moving his feet as fast as he could, he reached the kitchen in record time. Christine was standing by the counter mixing a bowl of cake batter. Her hair was in disarray and her apron was covered in flour. At the sight of her husband, her eyes lit up.

"Christine, for the millionth time we have a cook for this."

She raised her chin, "And for the hundred millionth time, I do not need servants to make my own children's birthday cake."

As if on cue the door swung open and two young children burst nosily inside.

"Daddy's home!"

"Dad!"

Erik lowered himself to the ground as his son jumped into his arms, practically knocking them both over in his eagerness.

"Gustave!" Christine scolded, "Be careful!"

Erik simply laughed and glanced over to where his daughter was now hiding shyly behind the counter.

His brow furrowed. "Gracie, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she hid her eyes and darted sharply back behind the counter. Erik cast Christine a questioning gaze.

"Your mask," she whispered, "Remember? It scares her."

Erik shook his head in utter disbelief. He still had a hard time accepting an innocent child would be more terrified of a white mask than the hideousness it covered.

At Christine's insistence, he had ceased wearing it in the house when the babies were born. He now only wore it on the rare occasion he had to make a public appearance or they had visitors.

Taking it off slowly, he set it on the kitchen table. "Is that better?" he asked his four year old daughter.

At his words the four year old peeked around the corner smiled widely. She scrambled away from the counter and flung herself into her father's arms. She kissed his cheek and snuggled in closer. Erik had to blink back tears as he felt her soft cheek resting against his rough deformed one. How had he become so blessed? He held his little girl closer and said a silent prayer of thanks for the chance to able to experience such love.

"Daddy," she whispered, as if sharing a great secret.

"Yes Gracie," he whispered back.

"It's my birthday," she grinned.

Erik mocked a surprised face, "It is?!"

The little girl in his arms giggled and nodded vigorously, her dark curls bouncing up and down.

"And is the birthday girl ready for her party?" he asked.

Grace's face turned serious and she looked at him thoughtfully "Yes, but I'd be even more ready if it was only _my_ party and not Gustave's too." With her last remark she turned to her brother and stuck out her tongue.

Gustave glanced at his father and back to her. He then rolled his eyes and stated mater-of-factly, "You are such a child."

Christine burst out laughing, "Spoken like his father's son. Alright kids, your daddy needs to give mommy some help. Our guests will be here in a few hours and we have lots to do."

"Is Uncle Raoul and Aunt Meg coming?" Gustave asked excitedly.

Erik cringed. Though Raoul and Meg had been married over 2 years now, "Uncle" Raoul was still a bit much for him.

"Of course," answered Christine, "and Uncle Nadir and Aunt Lana."

Both kids cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. Christine laughed again and shooed them both out of the kitchen.

She turned to her husband and grinned. "I've never seen a set of twins so different. I know they aren't identical but I thought for sure their personalities would be somewhat uniform."

"Gracie does have a tendency to push the limits," Erik admitted.

"And Gustave is too much like his father..."

Erik reached over and grabbed his wife's hand. He pulled her slowly to him and whispered seductively, "And what my dear, is wrong with that?" His lips brushed hers softly and started traveling down her neck.

"Erik," she blushed, "I'm a mess!"

"You are irresistible," he murmured as he continued his assault.

Christine gave a half-hearted attempt to push him away but soon found her arms making their way up his chest and wrapping themselves around his neck instead. Erik's mouth made it's way back to hers and he deepened his kiss. She could feel him untying her apron and nearly came undone as one hand slipped underneath her shirt. Brushing lightly he teased her at first until he heard her breathing turn heavy. Christine then arched as his hand firmly closed over her aching breast. Finding himself as lost in the moment as she, Erik's hand gripped her bottom tightly and lifted her up on the counter. Christine's legs wrapped around his waist and she pushed herself against him.

"Erik..." she moaned, "we need to stop...the guests will.."

A throat cleared and an amused voice finished, "Arrive early to offer their help and then to their utter shame, walk in on an extremely awkward situation."

Christine's eyes snapped open and Erik turned around abruptly.

"Nadir!" he growled "Don't tell me your mother neglected to teach you the basic etiquette of knocking."

"Sorry," Lana grinned sheepishly behind him, "Christine gave us a key."

Erik turned to his wife, "You what?!"

Christine was smoothing her hair and trying to catch her breath, "I am pretty sure I said it was for emergencies only."

"Hey, we were just trying to be helpful," Nadir defended. "We thought you'd be getting ready for the party, not having a celebration of your own..."

"That's quite enough," Erik finished. He picked up his mask and placed it firmly on his face.

"You don't need to wear that for us Erik," Lana stated.

Erik's demeanor softened at her words, "I know but I'm still not quite ready to have it off around Meg and Raoul."

As if on cue Meg and Raoul raced into the room. "Out of the way! Out of the way!"

"What on Earth?!" Erik hollered as he jumped to the side.

Understanding dawned on his face as he watched his daughter chase Meg and Raoul around the kitchen counter.

"I'm gonna get you Uncle Raoul!" Grace Duvone shrieked.

Raoul put his arms up in surrender as Gracie tackled him to the floor. Meg watched on in amusement as her husband and god daughter erupted into fits of laughter.

"Where is Gustave?" Christine asked.

Meg motioned over to the door where Gustave stood haughtily, his arms crossed over his chest. Noticing all eyes on him he said in his best grown up voice, "If Gracie wants to run around like an animal that's fine. I don't see the point."

Gracie made a face, "You're just a sore sport because you knew I would get him first!"

"Am not!" Gustave argued.

"Are too!" she countered.

"Am..."

"That's enough."

At the voice of their father, both children stopped immediately.

"Now, off to your bedrooms for a few minutes. Your Aunt Meg will come and get you when everything is ready."

Both children obediently complied and Erik turned to his newest guests. Raising an eyebrow he inquired, "Emergency only key?"

Meg turned red, "We just couldn't wait to see the kids."

Erik's expression grew serious. "Yes, well as much as I appreciate everyone in this room's willingness to be a part of this special day for our children, in the future, I expect you to use the doorbell."

Satisfied he had made his point he turned the conversation to the events for the day. Meg was to stay and help Christine with the cake, Lana was to finish putting up the decorations and the guys were to keep the children out of their way. All went according to plan and soon everyone was sitting around the dinning room table singing Happy Birthday to the twins. Next, candles were were blown out, games were played, and presents were opened.

As Erik sat on the floor with Christine positioned between his legs, her head resting against his chest, he felt his heart would burst. Gustave was enthusiastically admiring his new violin. Erik smiled, his son had been begging for one of his own since the first moment he could speak. Yes, his son had definitely inherited his own gift for composing. Much to Christine's annoyance, they could easily lock themselves in the music room for hours on end. Gustave's ear for music was astounding. Erik was determined to develop his talent and Gustave certainly held no objections, unlike his mother. Erik chuckled. Ever since his opera house had opened he'd been diligently persuading Christine to take her rightful place on stage. She permitted his voice lessons but still refused any attempt he made to cast her in the lead roles. She insisted that she wasn't ready and was content to sing in the chorus. Erik scoffed at the ridiculousness of his wife as a mere chorus singer. She was meant for greater things and his patience was wearing thin. She was more than ready and he would not give up.

Erik's eyes left his son and settled on his beautiful daughter. His expression instantly changed from determination to concern. Whispering in his wife's ear he picked himself up from the floor and strolled over to where she sat. Tears were glistened in her eyes and her face was downcast.

"Gracie, what's wrong?"

Her eyes lifted and she wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. Even his mask didn't stop her from seeking comfort. She was simply too distraught.

"Daddy, I'm so sad. I didn't get what I wanted for my birthday."

Erik's mouth fell open. He looked about the room at all the scattered toys. How could they possibly have missed anything?

Christine came up to kneel next to her daughter and brushed a small curl from her face. Softly she asked, "And do you want to tell me and your father what you didn't get that is worth all these tears?"

Grace looked around the room shyly and noted all eyes on her. Taking a breath she raised her little chin and grinned, "A baby sister."

Erik nearly dropped her as the rest of the room erupted into laughter.

"Well..." Christine started secretly.

Erik's heart beat wildly. "Christine, are you...?"

Christine chuckled in delight. Any chance she had to fluster her always-in-control husband gave her a sense of giddiness. "No darling, I'm not. What I was going to say was..." she looked over at Meg and saw the approval in her friend's eyes. "We may not be able to give you a baby sister just yet..."

"But what about a little cousin?" Meg finished.

Gracie's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down. "Oh yes! Oh yes! I want a little cousin Aunt Meg! Are you and Uncle Raoul going to have a baby?!"

Meg's eyes sparkled and she looked adoringly at her grinning husband, "Indeed we are. Are you ready to be an older cousin?"

Gracie nodded and then proceeded to give a list of her numerous qualifications for such a job. Nadir and Lana offered their congratulations at which Erik walked over to Nadir and patted him on the back.

"And when is your turn old man? I know how you hate to be left out of anything."

Nadir rolled his eyes, "Left out? Funny, especially coming from a man with an underground lair built purposely for staying_ in_ people's business."

Erik's eyes narrowed, "I simply like to know how _my_ theater is being runned in my absence."

"Ah, but you're never really absent are you?"

"Boys, boys," Lana interjected, "I believe the man cave is through the secret passageway in the library. If you wish to continue this conversation, no doubt that would be a better place," she turned to Meg and Raoul, "Ignore those two. As a matter of fact, babies are not really on our list of priorities right now but I have been wondering when I was going to be getting an announcement from you. It's about time! Now, I want details, _spill_."

Raoul wrapped an arm around his wife and the three couples soon fell into an easy dialogue discussing the plans for the baby. Before long, however, the party was over and Erik and Christine found themselves alone in their bedroom. Their children, exhausted but happy, were now tucked safely away in bed.

Christine sat at her vanity removing her earrings and reflecting on the day. It was wonderful. She couldn't imagine changing one thing. She sighed, well, she might have been able to do without that interruption between her and Erik in the kitchen. Her heart beat faster just recalling it. How was it possible he could still produce such feelings of longing in her? If anything her desire for her husband had only grown in the beauty of their marriage. She glanced in her mirror and watched as her mask-less husband approached slowly from behind. He rested one hand on her shoulder as the other swept her hair to the side. Her eyes rolled back as she felt his lips on her skin. His hand slipped from her shoulder and down her collar bone.

"I love you," he murmured.

Christine's thoughts grew fuzzy and her chest rose and fall with deep breaths. "Erik..there's something I need..." she groaned as his hand delved into her dress, "need to tell you.."

He stopped immediately and came around to kneel beside her, "I knew it. You really are pregnant aren't you?"

Christine smiled and took her face in his hands. She kissed the ravaged side of his face and worked her way around to the other. "What would you think if I was?"

Erik closed his eyes, he didn't want to hurt her. "Christine, I want to be honest with you. If you are pregnant I will love our child with all my soul, just as I do you and the twins. The blessings of children is one I thought I'd never have. Being a father is...something I never want to take for granted. I know what it is like to grow up without one."

"But?"

"But.." he stood abruptly and put some distance between them, "Your voice Christine. I know it's crazy but I feel like I've been put on this earth with the express purpose of bringing the beauty of your voice to the world. I felt it the very first moment I heard you sing. It has been my dream for so long to hear your voice echo through the halls of my theater, to watch people's faces succumb to music through it's power. Another baby means..." he faltered but forced the word out, "to give up that dream once again."

He felt Christine's arms wrap around his waist and her head lean against his back. He shuddered with desire, my God, when would he get used to her touch? For so long he never thought he'd feel the touch of any women, let alone the one who held his very soul in his hands. What a fool he was! Her voice on stage?! What was a dream like that compared to the one he was currently living?! It was nothing! He turned abruptly and told her so. He fell to his knees and held her tightly to him.

"Forget that dream Christine. I have been pushing too hard. If you want music lessons they are yours but you will sing when you want. Whether that is to thousands of people or to our children in their beds at night. If I am the only one privileged to ever hearing you sing again, I will be content."

"Erik," he heard her whisper tenderly. "Stand up and look at me."

He did as she asked. She reached up and grabbed his collar, crushing his mouth on to hers. She felt his hardness and instinctively pressed herself closer. Erik moaned and swept her up in his arms. He sent her gently on their bed and pinned her beneath him. Once again he whispered words of love and adoration.

"Erik..." she breathed as his tongue assaulted her body, "I'm not pregnant..."

His eyes locked on hers. "You aren't?!"

She smiled, "No. After seeing your face downstairs, I just wanted to know how you felt about it."

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

"Because, I'm not ready for a baby either. I'm ready for something else."

Erik tried not to get his hopes up. "And what are you ready for my love?"

She looked straight at him, her lips curving into a smile, "It's time Erik. I'm ready to sing. You aren't the only one who felt that dream. I've felt it too. Music was never the same after you went away. I neglected it terribly. I've always felt I don't deserve another chance. If I was really worthy to sing it, I should have continued, with or with you. You didn't abandon it like I did. It was just so painful after you left.."

Tears formed in her eyes as she confessed her reasons for putting off her debut.

Erik shifted his weight off to his side and cradled her face in his hands. "Unworthy?! My beautiful angel, don't you see? I would have nothing to give this world without you."

He pulled her tightly to him, stroking her hair as he spoke, "Before I met you, music was my way of escape. I wanted to escape every moment of my life. Music took me away from my father, his cruelty and the harshness of everything surrounding me. When I met you, music became something else entirely. It no longer took me away from something, it took me _towards_ it. You were the one to show me what music could really be. You brought true joy to it."

Christine clung to him fiercely as he continued.

"When I left, I kept you with me. Every time I composed, every time I played, you were there. If you hadn't been, it would have only been noise. If you would have faded from my memories, so would my music. How worthy does that make me?"

"Oh Erik," she cried, "What if we had never found each other?!"

"Impossible," he said simply. "You were always meant to be _mine_." He pressed a kiss to her brow, "Just as I was always meant to be _yours_."

Christine smiled and leaned into his kisses. "You are right, there would never have been anyone else for me. I would have waited my whole life for you if I had too."

Erik smirked, "Well, I'm glad I didn't keep you waiting that long."

Christine's voice grew low and suggestive, "Well then husband, don't keep me waiting any longer now..."

Erik grinned, happy to comply. He would not leave his wife waiting another second...

Christine's debut was all Erik had hoped it would be. The public adored her. Christine was shocked by such an extreme adoration but her husband showed no surprise. His dream of seeing his music expressed through the perfection of her voice was finally realized. His moment of triumph, however, was nothing in comparison to the blessing of his family. Erik would have traded a dozen professional triumphs for one day in their company. As luck would have it, no trading was necessary. Erik watched his dreams come true on stage and experienced even great happiness each night when he came home, tucked his children in bed and held his wife close. He had been a fool to let her go once and Erik never made the same mistake twice.

**THE END**


End file.
